


Fate of the Broken

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: Life in the Clans is rarely without risk, but the past few moons have been peaceful enough. That is until cats from all of the Clans started to disappear, including young Larkpaw of IceClan.She may end up being the only way to save these missing cats, but at what cost?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this project years ago when I was about 13. I found the journal in high school and re wrote it, multiple times. This is the most updated version from a few years ago and is complete, I just need to upload it all here.
> 
> I am aware it has issues, I have never written something this long with a need for a cohesive story so it has its difficult moments but overall I am proud of it.

Thin, wispy clouds floated across the illuminated sky as a quiet, soothing wind pushed through the surrounding trees. The half-moon slowly rose across the sky, resting at its peak, casting a pale shine on two cats sitting on a tall, grassy hill. Moonshine reflected off the tom revealing thick muscles beneath is stripped brown fur. Sitting close to him was a pretty white tabby she-cat, her crystal blue gaze locked onto the moon.   
“Oh, Gorsewhisker, you can see everything from up here!” She murmured softly, her eyes shifting from dark night sky to the tabby next to her. She leaned against the tom, soaking in his warmth and reassuring scent.  
“Yes, my dear, you can.” he murmured softly into her ear,”One day we’ll be sitting here as our kits play at our paws.” He rubbed his nose against his cheek, a purr echoing from his throat.   
She pulled away from him, her crystal gaze now clouded with doubt. Her head angled at the sky again, her eyes shut,”You’re all I have, you know that right? After Sootfire died…” Windecho trailed off, struggling to continue after the mention of her brothers death.  
“Then we will run away!” Gorsewhisker proclaimed, thrusting his muzzle to the sky, ”There isn’t anything here for me either,” his tone softened,”We could leave and never look back. The Clans haven’t done anything but take away the ones we love.” A brisk wind breezed around the two cats, making the thin pines behind clatter ominously.   
“What about your clan? They need you now more than ever after the battle with EarthClan.” She leaned against him, aware of the scars that he now bore because of the battle three nights prior. Her heart was in her throat, he was everything to her, and the idea of never seeing him again made her feel sick with loneliness,”You also have Tigertail.”  
“Ha!” He snorted at the mention of his arrogant, battle crazed brother,”He has been different since I was made deputy.” Gorsewhisker shook his head,”Windecho, you’re all I need.”  
“You know how much I love you, right?” She murmured, giving his scruffy cheek a reassuring lick,”Are you sure you want to leave?”  
“Of course!” His heart leaped,”We will leave after the Gathering in half a moons time.” Fear pricked his pelt, the tip of his fur stood on end out of fear and concern if they were caught.  
“Right,” she nodded,”I can’t wait.” Windecho purred as she got to her paws. She began to trot away towards the hillside when she stopped abruptly. Her white tabby fur was on end, a growl rose in her throat as her ears slid back.  
Gorsewhisker got to his paws and stalked over to her, his claws unsheathing. His eyes narrowed when he finally caught wind of the stench that had surprised Windecho.  
“You’re such a disappointment, you know that?” A sneer came from the shadows as a red tabby tom stepped out into the moonlight.   
“Tigertail!” He hissed, digging his claws into the soft grass underneath his paws,”Were you spying us?!” Rage flickered in the tabby tom’s dark oak eyes.   
“It’s a good thing I was,” Tigertail circled the two cats, his claws shimmering in the moonlight,”You’ve broken the warrior code, Shellstar won’t be too happy about that, now will he?”   
Gorsewhisker flinched at the mention of IceClans leader, holding his tongue at the snide comment that popped into his head, instead he just glared at his brother. Windecho stood close to him, her head held high to hide her fear.  
“Unless you give up being deputy, every cat will know of this whole affair.” Tigertail threatened with a glint of hunger for power in his vivid amber eyes. His long stripped tail curled under Windechos chest as he passed infront of her,”Don’t get me wrong, I see the attraction. She is a pretty little thing.”   
A low growl originated in the back of her throat as her eyes narrowed, becoming angered blue water with a thin black slit. Her claws unsheathed right before she tackled Tigertail to the ground. Windecho held her right paw to his throat, claws extended,”If you tell anycat, don’t think I won’t kill you.” Both Gorsewhisker and Windecho knew that she didn’t have the heart to kill anycat, the threat was hopefully enough for Tigertail to leave them alone.   
“Do you honestly think that little threat scares me?” He questioned, meeting her angered blue gaze with his own. His body relaxed, giving Windecho a false sense of secuity and let her guard down enough for Tigertail to shove his hind legs into her belly, flinging her several tail-lengths away.   
Gorsewhisker reacted, launching himself into Tigertail before he got to Windecho. He dug his claws into the red tabby tom and started to tear into him. His brother fought back just as violently, trying to give Gorsewhisker a crippling wound to his belly. The two toms tussled for several heartbeats, mercilessly clawing at eachother. Several moons of pent-up anger was finally coming out, and certainly not in a peaceful manner.   
Gorsewhisker, with all the strength he could muster, shoved Tigertail off of him, sending him smack into a stone with a sickening thud. Guilt surged through Gorsewhisker immediately as he sped over to his brother, realizing with a sinking heart that he was dead.   
“What did I do?” He murmured, his voice broken with discorded grief,”We never got along, but I didn’t want him dead.” Gorsewhisker gazed at Tigertail’s body as blood began to pool around him.  
“Do you still want to leave?” Windecho whispered quietly in his ear as she stood closely to him, resting her tail on his shoulder reassuringly.  
“Of course, I have no choice now, the plans are still the same though, I need to get his body back and at least help with the rebuilding of IceClan’s camp.” He responded,”Go, go home, clean yourself off first of course.” Gorsewhisker gave her a quick lick on the cheek before he grasped Tigertail’s scruff gently.   
He said nothing he watched Windecho through sorrowful eyes as she trotted away towards FireClan’s borders. Concern and worry made his limbs feel heavy, unable to move for a few heartbeats. I just have to get through a couple of days, than we will be together.  
“The heart is not always the most trustworthy to listen to,” An ominous but eerily familiar voice whispered in his ear. Panic arose through Gorsewhisker, resulting in him releasing Tigertail’s scruff. His body hit the ground with a soft thump. He whirled around, only to meet muzzle to muzzle with a black and white tom.   
“S-Shellstar?” He stuttered, remorse and shock spread throughout him immediately. The warrior was beginning to question how the injured and old leader had gotten there considering he was wounded fairly badly, until it hit him. Shellstar must have succumbed to his wounds, and his last live must be up.  
“Gorsewhisker, it is your time...You have no other option. Iceclan needs you.” He murmured, resting his tail on Gorsewhisker’s shoulder. Instead of feeling the comforting tail of his fallen leader, there was nothing, only a strange cold that sent a shiver down the tabby’s spine. What about our plans? What about me murdering my brother?  
“Even with all I’ve done?” Gorsewhisker shook his head, unable to accept that he would have to lead IceClan, given that he broke the warrior code and killed his brother. His heart sank as he realized that he would never be able to be with Windecho, that he had lost his only chance to be happy.  
“Tigertail…” Shellstar trailed off for a few moments, unsure of what to say,”That was an accident, he is was at just at as much fault as you are.” The starry tom lifted his head to look Gorsewhisker dead in the eye,”But this thing with Windecho, it has to end, you know that right?”  
“I know,” the tabby tom sighed, sorrow and lonliness flowed throughout him. He truly lost everything, his mentor, brother, and mate. There was nothing for him but the duty to serve his Clan and be the best possible leader he could be.   
Shellstar nodded, his head tossed to the sky as an owl screeched overhead. “StarClan calls.” His black and white fur began to fade as he slowly rose into the air where he disappeared within a few heartbeats.   
As soon as Shellstar disappeared, Gorsewhisker trudged back to camp, dragging Tigertail along side. Wind rushed through the thick trees, causing them to creepily rattle together. Straining his ears, he could barely hear a rough whisper,”Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Good catch Larkpaw!” A sandy tabby meowed as she observed a young she-cat through the thick foliage. Embarrassment flooded the apprentice as she tripped over the rabbit as she dragged it over to her mentor.   
Hawkfire’s eyes shone proudly at her apprentice, although Larkpaw’s brother, Darkpaw, eyes were dark with annoyance as he had only caught a scrawny robin. He was always competitive and could easily beat her in battle practice, but not even he could compete with her speed.   
“Since this is just the dawn patrol, you two can share it,” she meowed,”But unless a warrior says to, never hunt on border patrols without permission.” Hawkfire reminded them, not for the first time.  
Darkpaw just let out an obnoxious snort before beginning to devour the rabbit. Larkpaw bent beside her darker brother and inhaled the warm flesh.  
Hawkfire hung back, waiting patiently for the apprentices to finish eating. The white she-cat leaned back, sitting on her hunches, Hawkfire sprang to her paws,”Now keep up!”  
No fair! She thought to herself, taking off after her mentor. Darkpaw reacted moments later, speeding after Larkpaw and Hawkfire. The two apprentices were neck and neck, racing after the warrior, quickly catching up to her.  
Overtaking Darkpaw was simple enough as Larkpaw lengthened her stride, propelling her lithe, scrawny body forwards with ease. She refused to give up as the energy began to drain from her limbs, but Larkpaw pushed on as she reached Hawkfire. The apprentice reached for the ground, claws extended, pushing herself forwards, launching herself ahead of the sandy she-cat.   
“Larkp-” She heard Hawkfire warn, but it was too late, Larkpaw had realized what her mentor had done when her paws no longer touched ground. The apprentice stumbled down a short bank, flopping ungracefully down into a calm stream.  
Larkpaw growled to herself, standing up in the shallow creek. “You tricked me!” She climbed her way up the bank, fur completely soaked. The white tabby stopped for a few heartbeats and gave herself a violent shake, sending water droplets spraying over Darkpaw and Hawkfire.   
“No, I taught you a lesson. Control your strengths,” Hawkfire flicked her tail,”I am well aware of your speed, Larkpaw. I ran as hard as I could just to be a challenge.” Her sides heaved, hinting that she had strained herself testing Larkpaw.  
“I can’t wait for the day where I can be free of your lessons,” Larkpaw mumbled as a shiver shook through her because of her soaked fur. 

“That’ll be sooner than you think.” Hawkfire meowed, winking at Larkpaw. She pushed through the newly sprouted ferns, heading towards the FireClan border.  
The two apprentices glanced at eachother, excitement sparked in their eyes. They started to follow Hawkfire, discussing their possible warrior names with delight and curiosity.   
The small dawn patrol hadn’t gotten far when a dappled she-cat bounded towards them, “Gorsestar is calling a meeting,” she meowed,”Your dawn patrol is the only patrol out, he wanted to wait.” Amusement sparked in the warrior's eyes when examining Larkpaw, although she didn’t question as to why the apprentice was damp.  
“Thank you Leopardflash,” Hawkfire meowed,”Let us head back now.” The sandy she-cat got to her paws, trotting on towards camp, with Darkpaw, Larkpaw, and Leopardflash following closely.   
Between eating the rabbit, the morning run and her trip to the stream, Larkpaw felt queasy by the time they got back to camp. She trotted over to the medicine cat den, which was a dead, hollowed out tree.  
Two she-cats were resting outside, sharing a mouse and chatting. The elder she-cat was a gray tortoiseshell, the other a red tabby. “Larkpaw,” The younger of the two meowed, dipping her head in acknowledgement. Her mentor, Willowcreek, got to her paws and trotted onwards towards Gorsestar’s ledge, knowing that the meeting was to start. A huge and realitvely young tom, at least for leader, stood on an outcropping ledge, his face grim. His head was held high, his dark eyes judging and blank. Thinking about it, she couldn’t recall a time where Gorsestar was actually happy. This instance was no expection either. There was something in his face that was particularly sorrowful that she wasn’t sure of its cause.   
“What happened?” She whispered to her friend, who just shook her head in response. Redpaw made no attempt to hide the grief swimming in her eyes, leading Larkpaw to a mournful conclusion.  
“All cats able to catch prey gather below the Rock Pillar!” Gorsestar yowled. He waited a moment as cats of all color and shape revealed themselves from the several dens within the camp.   
“I have terrible news,” Gorsestar stopped for a second, taking in his surroundings as the gray tortoiseshell stood next to him,”Sharpfang has died.”   
A shocked gasp echoed throughout the clan, but quieted rather quickly with a wave of the leader’s tail. “He died honorably, chasing out a couple of rogues. He saved the life of Silverpaw, but didn’t have enough strength left in him to fight against the brutal wounds.” Gorsestar lowered his head, calling for a moment of silence to honor the senior warrior.  
“No… it can’t be…” A young black and white tom broke the silence, his voice shrill with pain. Redpaw left Larkpaw’s side to nudge the apprentice, Drizzlepaw, to the medicine den.  
“Who's the next deputy?” A scrawny tabby tom questioned with narcissistic authority. His comment was echoed by fellow warriors curious in who would take Sharpfang’s place as deputy.  
“Silence!” Gorsestar snarled, narrowing his eyes to the creamy tom,”Do you dare disrespect Sharpfang by assuming you get the place Spidernose?” Gorsestar had been Sharpfang’s first apprentice after he joined IceClan, the first one to trust a former rogue, so naturally they grew close.   
Spidernose shrank back, trying to escape the leaders rage. “That’s what I thought,” Gorsestar growled,”Many of you may not know this, but he was planning on retiring in a couple of moons. We discussed this choice together, and together had decided on Talonshadow.” Surprised murmurs responded, but no one challenged Gorsestar this time. Talonshadow, while crippled with a weak shoulder, was certainly a good choice.  
Larkpaw glanced over at her brother, whose coal brown eyes brightened with pride for his mentor. Beyond him, a couple of warriors muttered, their voices thick with uncertainty. Spidernose, as well as a she-cat similar in appearance had their backs turned, evidently not agreeing to this choice.   
The clan dispersed and most of the warriors gathered around Talonshadow to both congratulate him and to recieve orders. The queens returned to their den, while the apprentices gathered excitedly.  
“Poor Drizzlepaw…” A tortoiseshell she-cat murmured as Larkpaw joined the group,”I hope he’s going to be okay…”   
“I’m sure he will be, Flypaw.” Darkpaw meowed, still glowing with pride after his mentor being announced as deputy.   
“He lost his father! You wouldn’t know what that’s like, now would you? Tame-bloods!” Flypaw snapped in response, her tortoiseshell tail lashing angrily.   
Both Larkpaw and her brother flinched, Flypaw had brought up a valid point. Tame-bloods often referred to the kits of rogues and kittypets, and always used as an insult. She never knew her parents, just that Gorsestar had brought her and Darkpaw to the clan with no answers at only a few days old. Many cats speculated their origin, but leader denied everything, refusing to just leave two kits on their own.   
Darkpaw jumped to his paws, eyes narrowed,”You wanna find out how much clanblood I have in me? Fight me mouse-heart!” His claws unsheathed and he prepared to attack the snappy tortoiseshell. Larkpaw quickly stepped in front of her brother, knowing all too well he had no problem attacking Flypaw.   
“Darkpaw! Quit it!” A growl silenced the group of apprentices as Talonshadow padded over,”Is that how a warrior should act, threatening a Clanmate? Or the deputy’s apprentice?”   
“I’m sorry Talonshadow…” He muttered, ears flat against his skull. Darkpaw shrank back to try and avoid his mentors rage. 

“If you keep acting like this, Larkpaw will be a warrior before you,” The marble tabby tom teased with a lighter tone,”Just go hunting with Leopardflash and Redpaw.”  
“Isn’t Redpaw a medicine cat?” Darkpaw pointed out enthusiastically, keen to show  
off his skills to anyone and everyone.  
“All cats can hunt, and it can’t hurt to have an extra paw. She isn’t needed right now,” Talonshadow meowed patiently,”Now, Larkpaw. You’re going fishing with Lightfeather. She needs a distraction…” He trailed off, his point made clear. Lightfeather was already an introverted cat, but it certainly didn’t help that her mate died.   
Larkpaw nodded, leaving Darkpaw to mutter angrily to himself. She searched the camp for the gray tabby she-cat, whom had just emerged from the medicine cat den.   
She trotted over to Lightfeather,”Talonshadow suggested for us to go fishing.” Larkpaw meowed softly, “Are you up for it?”  
“Of course,” Lightfeather lifted her striped head, although her voice was thick with grief. She headed towards the camp entrance, despite her head being held high, her tail drug in the grass.   
While it was true Larkpaw hadn’t lost anyone close to her, she could still feel sympathy even if it wasn’t to the same degree as those suffering. Larkpaw and never known her parents, no cat really raised her and Darkpaw. She fell into step behind Lightfeather, knowing that idle chit-chat wouldn’t help her in anyway. Despite that conclusion, Larkpaw still tried to offer a distraction,”Where’s the best place to fish?”  
Lightfeather hesitated, as if considering carefully how to answer her question. “Just like you don’t hunt in one area too long, you can’t fish in mainly one area.” Her clouded green gaze kept focused ahead as she picked her way cautiously through some loose thorn strands. “But…” She briefly went solemn,”My favorite area is Deer River.” The river that Lightfeather spoke of was the border separating Iceclan and Fireclan.   
“Oh okay,” Larkpaw meowed, easily keeping pace with Lightfeather. She slowed for a brief second, a faint but foreign scent swirling around them, but the warrior didn’t react or even seem to notice. Larkpaw, now on alert, walked close behind the gray tabby in silence.   
“Here we are!” The gray tabby proclaimed, showing too much enthusiasm for simply fishing. They cautiously picked their way down to the bank,”Lucky for us, we haven’t had heavy rain lately, so there’s likely to be plentiful of fish.”   
Larkpaw nodded, but her thoughts were still focused on the strange scent. The gray tabby she-cat crouched over the water, putting her weight on her hindquarters. The apprentice stood several paw-steps away, watching Lightfeather demonstrate how to fish,”Make sure you’re shadow doesn’t reflect over the water, that tells the fish you’re there…” She murmured distractedly, her gaze staring intently on the water.  
Without warning, she jerked her paw into the water, revealing a slimy fish hooked in  
her claws, ”Bite the neck!” She requested, tossing the fish next to Larkpaw.   
The apprentice, hesitating for a moment, bent down and bit hard on the fish’s neck. “It’s so… slimy.” She complained, spitting out some of the gunk from the prey. Fish was uncommon prey, as few cats were comfortable in the water, and it was difficult enough to  
find a decent and safe spot to fish.   
“It is, but prey is prey.” Lightfeather meowed, her gaze still intent on the water,”Besides, some cats do enjoy fish.” She waded a couple of mouse lengths in, unbothered by the chilled water.   
Larkpaw reluctantly waded into the low river to crouch next to Lightfeather,”How many warriors actually know how to do this?” She positioned herself in mimic of the gray tabby, putting her weight heavily on hunches. The cold water felt cool against her fur, relaxing the apprentice as she shifted her position slightly to get comfortable.   
“Few,” Lightfeather got to her paws, examining Larkpaw’s stance. She nosed the apprentice forwards slightly,”Me, Drizzlepaw…” She hesitated, jaws open. Lightfeather shook her head, continuing,”Gorsestar, Stormytooth.” The silver gray she-cat padded to where Larkpaw was to finish off the fish.  
“Oh,” Larkpaw murmured, her gaze intent on the water. She attempted to lash out at one of the silver flashes, but missed. The apprentice let out a hiss before repositioning herself to strike again.   
“Fishing requires much patience,” Lightfeather meowed quietly.  
“That explains why no one fishes,” She growled, flicking her tail impatiently. Larkpaw narrowed her eyes, quickly extending her unsheathed paw into the water. Surprise flashed through her as she realized that something cold, slimy was hooked onto her claws. She jerked her paw out of the water, caught in the grasp of her claw was a decent sized fish.  
“Quick! Toss it towards me!” Lightfeather said,”Before it wiggles away!” The apprentice shook her paw to free herself of the fish towards the warrior, who snatched it in the air before it hit the ground.   
“Great job!” The warrior meowed after setting the limb body on the other two fish,”We’ll fish until sun-down.”

Time flew by quickly, resulting in Larkpaw getting fairly wet again. As Lightfeather and Larkpaw began to collect their prey, a shout came from the top of the opposite bank,”Are those IceClan cats or fish?” The teasing came from an obviously arrogant tabby tom. Behind him stood a young brown and white tabby tom, and two ginger apprentices.  
“Oh shut it Breezebeck!” Lightfeather growled, whisking her tail as she turned to return his glare.  
“Like we’re scared of two fish!” he retorted,”Ripplestreak and I can easily take you!” Breezebeck hadn’t included the ginger she-cats, they seemed rather young to be jumping into a battle. Ripplestreak, the other tabby tom just stood there quietly and calmly, murmuring something in Breezebeck’s ear.  
Breezebeck responded with a thick sigh in response to whatever the other FireClan warrior had said before turning away without another word, a scowl heavy in his face.  
“Just like Breezebeck, to throw around threats and to be calmed down by a new warrior!” Lightfeather muttered, loud enough for all the cats to hear. The tabby tom flinched, but Ripplestreak just nudged him on, away from the border.   
“Ripplestreak seems a little young for a warrior,” Larkpaw commented, gathering up some of the fish.   
Lightfeather shrugged,”I think they found him wandering the territory at a couple moons old, no cat actually knows his actual age.” She gathered up the remainder of the fish, leading the way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of sunrises, the Clan was busy with spring, bringing prey out of their dens. Plentiful of prey wasn’t the only thing happening, several cats had gotten close over the course of the harsh winter. Snowflare had gotten rather close Pinefoot, Larkpaw even heard whispers of kits in the future. Sunstrike and Brightstorm had already announced that they were expecting of kits.   
Larkpaw slipped out from the apprentices den, a huge trunk of a dead oak when she caught wind of foreign scent. Her haunches bristled cautiously as her eyes flickered around the camp, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A few heartbeats later, the brambles that acted as a buffer from an outside world, rustled. Instead of a predator, three cats padded into the clearing, none of which she had never seen led by Petalstep.  
She watched curiously from the entrance of the rotten log, her claws kneading into the ground, impatiently waiting for the reason for the arrival of the strangers. Petalstep led them up the rock cropping to Gorsestar’s den.   
“Why is Thornstar here?” Hawkfire meowed as she trotted over to Larkpaw. The light brown she-cat glanced up at the Rock Ledge, concern clouding her eyes.  
“Thornstar?” She had heard of the EarthClan leader, he was often praised for his intelligence and compassion, but had never seen him herself.   
Her mentor opened her jaws slightly to taste the air briefly,”He’s the tuxedo tom, and its smells like he brought Crowheart and Thrushclaw.” She must have seen the confusion in Larkpaw’s eyes, for she continued with,”Crowheart is the pale gray she-cat and is also the deputy. Thrushclaw is the black, white and ginger medicine cat.”   
“Oh,” Larkpaw replied, glancing up at the Rock Ledge. There was no sign of either leaders. “I have no idea, but we probably shouldn’t waste a perfectly good morning,” she meowed,”I want to know just as you, but still, there are cats to be fed.”  
“Look at you, taking initiative!” Hawkfire purred, searching the camp for another cat to include in their morning activities. Her gaze settled on a scruffy russet tom,”Berryheart, are you up for some hunting?” She called to him, her tone perhaps a little too friendly.  
“Sure.” He replied, a joyous gleam in his eye as he got to his paws and padded over.   
“Where should we go?” Hawkfire questioned either cat,”I really don’t have a preference.”   
“Could we go to Sunny Hill?” Larkpaw asked enthusiastically, her eyes a brilliant blue, brimming with excitement. Sunny Hill was a stretch of grassy plains that was home to rabbits, her personal choice of prey.   
“Sure.” Her mentor purred amusingly,”Lead the way.”  
Larkpaw blinked, surprised. Hawkfire had never given her the responsibility of leading a patrol before, even if it was just a hunting trip.   
She glanced nervously at her mentor, who just nodded encouragingly towards the entrance. Larkpaw took a deep breathe and bounded out of the IceClan camp, Berryheart and Hawkfire following closely. She slowed to a lope as she maneuvered through the trees. It wasn’t long until the trees opened up, revealing a sprawling hillside, the grass an emerald green in the bright morning light.  
The white tabby apprentice slowed to a halt, waiting for the two warriors to catch up. A few moments later, they caught up, stopping beside her. “See any prey?” Berryheart questioned, his voice quiet to avoid disturbing any prey.   
Larkpaw opened her jaws slightly, just enough to scent the wind for any prey. She caught wind of stale fox, likely several days old, but also rich with rabbit. “Strong scent of rabbit, old fox.” She reported, her gaze flicking across the hillside for any sign of rabbit.   
“Fox?” The pair glanced each other, a worry swimming in their eyes,  
“Old, a couple days at least,” she meowed calmly, immediately dropping into a crouch when she spotted a rabbit nibbling some grass several fox-lengths away. The wind, luckily, was blowing towards them, hiding their scent.  
“We’ll head around, you chase it towards me.” Hawkfire murmured and took off heading left as Berryheart went right around, heading towards the top of the hill.  
Larkpaw waited a couple of heartbeats until they were in position until she leaped to her paws, gunning straight towards the rabbit. She dug her claws into the grass, getting a better grip, propelling herself forwards.   
She was within a few tail lengths when the rabbit noticed and panicked, darting right up the hill towards Berryheart. Larkpaw slowed, watching as he took a few steps forwards as it got closer and suddenly burst into action, running after the rabbit with everything he had. Berryheart leaped when he got within distance, sinking his claws into bunny. It let out a screech of pain before collapsing. The russet tom killed it with a quick nip to the neck.  
“Nice catch,” Larkpaw meowed. They were soon joined by Hawkfire, who purred in agreement.   
“You could have caught it you know,” Berryheart pointed out,”You certainly have the speed.”   
“It’s fine,” Larkpaw shrugged,”Let’s keep hunting.”

The trio didn’t return to camp until the sun was near its peak. Larkpaw, after insisting to take a trip to Deer River, caught a couple of fish, Hawkfire had caught a couple of mice, and Berryheart had added a vole to his rabbit.  
She was surprised to see that Thornstar was still in the IceClan camp. He was sitting next to Gorsestar as they shared tongues. They seemed so calm and such good friends it seemed that they had been raised together in the same Clan. Larkpaw glanced around the camp but found no sign of Thrushclaw or Crowheart. Instead of dropping off her prey at the prey pile, Larkpaw trotted over to the nursery.   
“Hello Larkpaw,” Lightfeather purred as she entered the den. The gray tabby she-cat had returned to the nursery for the time being, her excuse was to help her sister, Flightsong, with her two kits.   
The apprentice dropped both fish at Lightfeather’s paws,”I figured you would want something to eat.” Ever since Sharpfang had died, she became quiet and more reserved. Talonshadow had taken her off of patrols for a couple of days. Surprisingly, Drizzlepaw did the quite opposite. He worked harder than any other apprentice, likely to keep his mind off of his father's death.  
“Thank you.” She murmured. Lightfeather neatly tucked her paws beneath her and delicately ate one of the fish.   
Satisfied that the grieving warrior was eating, she padded over to Flighsong. A small smile came upon her lips when she saw the small two kits tussling with each other. The larger, a gray tom with a white chest, was tussling with a smaller white she-cat. Their mother was looking rather stuffy, her gaze remained fixated on the den entrance.  
“Hey, I can watch them,” Larkpaw offered.”If you’d like to go out and hunt.” Between her and Lightfeather, she was sure that they could keep Foxkit and Snowkit entertained for a little.  
“Yes please!” Flightsong meowed, her tone thick with gratefulness. She slipped out of the nursery and disappeared from sight quickly.   
The two kits barreled into her,”Get out of our territory, you mangy rogue!” Larkpaw hit the ground with an exaggerated gasp. Snowkit, with her claws sheathed, started to tear at her fur as Foxkit was growling and jumping on her haunches.   
She heard a snort of amusement from Lightfeather as she was bombarded with the two kits. Larkpaw struggled to her paws, lightly shaking the kits off. There was a brief flash of disappointment in their eyes that soon disappeared when she let out a playful hiss. Snowkit leaped onto her back, soon followed by Foxkit trying to throw off her balance by charging at her front leg. 

Larkpaw continued to play with the kits until Flightsong returned. She was looking much happier, with a bright gleam in her eyes. The kits had grown tired by then, protesting weakly that they were not tired.   
“Come now, little ones, eat, and then sleep.” She murmured, curling up in her nest. Flightsong nudged the kits to her belly, where they both started to suck hungrily for milk. “Thank you.” The queen meowed quietly,”I needed that.” Flightsong needed all help that she could get since there was no father to help out. Larkpaw had never seen her mate, but it wasn’t required for queens to say who the father was, so every cat just assumed it was a rogue.   
She left with a nod and maneuvered out of the den, wordless. Larkpaw stretched out her long limbs when she got outside. There wasn’t too much room in the nursery for much comfort and stretching.   
Gorsestar had just appeared on the Rock Ledge, without Thornstar by his side. The EarthClan leader had left while she was watching the kits.   
“May all cats old enough to catch prey and sharpen their claws gather below the  
Rock Ledge!” He yowled. Those who were in camp, which perhaps half of the clan was, gathered around, looking up at their leader, concern and curiosity deep in their eyes.  
He waited a few moments until the cats had gathered,”Thornstar brought news of a rogue attack several sunrises ago nn EarthClan in their camp,” gasps echoed throughout the clan. No cat had heard of a group of rogues openly attacking an entire clan before. “They lost a warrior in the fight. Robinfur’s death wasn’t an accident, but murder by a purposeful killing slash to the throat. Thornstar came to warn us, for the rogue group were trying to steal kits.”  
Angry yowling, as well as upset mumbling erupted from the clan. To attack a clan was one thing, but to attempt to steal kits was unheard of, even from within the Clans. “We must keep an eye out for any rogue cats or strange scents. Report immediately to me or Talonshadow.” As he nodded his head to dismiss them, Gorsestar added,”Make sure the others are aware.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Come and get me!” A white tabby cat shouted over her shoulder, breezing past an oddly familiar dark tabby. The wind rippled around her, parting her fur to reveal lean, strong muscles pushing her forwards. He let out a laugh, taking off after the she-cat. No matter how hard he pushed himself, there was no catching up to her. Larkpaw took off after the two cats, easily advancing on the tom. Strangely, he made no reaction to her outpacing him.   
“Slow down!” He panted, slowing down to a halt. His sides heaved, taking in their surroundings. They had passed clan boundaries, now in uncharted territory. Strange land stretched around them, outcrops of rocks and pine trees filled the landscape. The apprentice stood right in front of the she-cat, but the other white tabby darted right through her. Am I in StarClan? Who are these cats?   
Her gaze shifted to the tom, standing nose to nose with him. There was something familiar, on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn’t place it. His eyes were bright with joy, pure happiness, such of a degree that she had never seen before.   
“Too fast for you?” She had turned back to meet up with the dark tabby. He turned to reply, but another voice interrupted.  
“This is not your place, not yet.” The voice said as cat padding out of the shadows. She could see the brush through him, and Larkpaw froze as she stared through the ghostly figure.  
“W-Who are you? Where am I?” She demanded, meeting the cat eye to eye. Despite his transparency, she could see that it was a black and white tom.  
“Little one, do not be afraid,” He murmured, touching his nose to hers.   
A cold chill spread throughout Larkpaw as their noses touched,”Am I dead?” She murmured, eyes wide. She hadn’t remembered being sick or attacked, just that after the fishing expedition she went to sleep.  
He laughed, which scared the apprentice even more,”No, you are not. StarClan is showing you something too early in my opinion, but do not forget this dream, young one. It will have importance.” The strange tom began to disintegrate as Larkpaw struggled to take everything in.   
Her ears were flat, fur on end, as she thought of the worst possibilities for this strange dream. Are they of importance? What do two strangers have to do with me? With IceClan?  
“Do not worry,” The raspy voice murmured in her ear,”While your future may not be easy, you have nothing to fear but yourself.” With those final words, the starry cat disappeared, leaving Larkpaw alone in the darkness of her dream.

Fear consumed Larkpaw as she considered his words. “What am I going to have to do?” She whispered to herself, her voice high and strained in terror for the future. The pale tabby apprentice begun to pace in the dream, unsure if she could or even wanted to wake up at this moment. Her mind whirled at the prospect of what she’d have to do. 

A shrill and panicked screech awoke Larkpaw with a start. The hillside had disappeared, along with any trace of the black and white tom or the other cats. She jumped to her paws, all concern for what the strange cat had said was evaporated. The apprentice scrambled out of the den, alert for any sort of threat.   
Several other cats had awoken at the screech, emerging from their dens. Redpaw emerged from the medicine cat den, quickly making her away towards the nursery. The other warriors that had awaken crowded in front of the nursery, mutterings of alert and panic arose quietly.  
Larkpawś jaw slid open to scent her surroundings. An odd, faintly familiar scent was leading a trail out of camp and farther into the forest. There was another scent, much more stronger, was of blood. She followed it to the entrance of camp, scared of what she might find.  
A still, almost lifeless figure was sprawled out at the entrance of the bracken tumble. Larkpaw’s heart sank when she realized, that through the blood, laid Lightfeather. “Help! Willowcreek! Redpaw!” She yowled, frantically licking a terrible gash over her shoulder. Her breathing was extremely shallow, eyes shut tight.   
“Hold on Lightfeather…” She murmured,”Drizzlepaw needs you.” The apprentice gently licked the wounded warrior, unsure if she’d survive. The attacker had sliced her from her shoulder down to her belly, and did a fair share to mutilate Lightfeather’s face.   
“Larkpaw!” Redpaw had run towards her after hearing her yowl, Darkpaw by her side. Both apprentice’s eyes widened at the sight of Lightfeather,”Darkpaw, get Willowcreek and make sure Gorsestar is awake.” The apprentice paused, likely about to say something smart, but turned and darted off out of the tunnel.  
She began examining Lightfeahter carefully, “Who, or what, did this?” Redpaw sniffed the shoulder wound,”There was no mercy… Only to kill.”   
“Will she live?” Larkpaw whispered, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer.   
Redpaw thought for a moment as she began to lick the wound,”I do not know. After what happened yesterday, she knows Drizzlepaw will need her more than ever. All we can hope is that the wound doesn’t get infected…”   
Larkpaw nodded, resting her head on the ground next to Lightfeather. Willowcreek emerged from the camp, mouth crammed with leaves and one paw wrapped in cobwebs. “Larkpaw, you may go.” The medicine cat murmured in her ear,”Talonshadow needs your help.”

The apprentice nodded and quietly got to her paws. She padded towards camp with one last glance over her shoulder, desperately hoping that Lightfeather would be okay. Warriors were rushing to comfort their queens and mates, Larkpaw became aware that something else had happened. She lifted her head, seeing her brother run towards her. Gorsestar was behind him, but dispersed to talk to Talonshadow.   
“What happened?” She asked when Darkpaw stopped next to her.   
“Some rogues came in and stole Flightsong’s kits.” He meowed somberly,”Lightfeather must have been guarding and whoever wanted them mauled her…”   
“This is terrible… Lightfeather didn’t deserve this, whatever fox-hearted coward did this is going to get his eyes scratched out and be left for the crows.” Larkpaw growled, whisking her tail.   
“Calm down Larkpaw,” Hawkfire had been conversing with Gorsestar and Talonshadow,”it’ll be me and you searching down river, Darkpaw, you go back to sleep.” Darkpaw opened his mouth to protest, but he decided against it and padded away to the apprentice den.  
Hawkfire lead the way out of camp, bounding out of the tunnel quickly. Larkpaw followed, her stomach clenching when they passed by Lightfeather and the medicine cats.   
They had carefully tracked the strange scent to Deer River, where the scent split off into two separate groups,“We mustn't waste time. We will split up, you head towards the Twolegplace, and I’ll check near the FireClan border.”   
“Alright.” Larkpaw nodded to her mentor, taking off downstream.   
She followed the scent closely, not even taking notice to her surroundings. The apprentice froze when the scent increased, now mingled in with several others. She was still in IceClan territory, but the Twolegplace was in sight. Rarely did a kittypet cross over the border, although loners and rogues weren’t uncommon. 

Her hackles rose as she heard murmurs coming from the shadows. “She could be of use…” One of them hissed from above, likely lurking in the tree tops.  
“She could… And she will.” Came a harsh whisper from the treetops. Three rogues leaped down from the surrounding trees, four more emerged from the shadows. Larkpaw gasped when she saw that two of the cats held two kits, from what she could tell, were Flightsongs’ kits.   
“Come with us.” A sandy tom growled, flicking his tail. The group of cats gathered around the IceClan apprentice, their eyes narrowed.   
“No.” Larkpaw lifted her head,”I will not.” She crouched, ready to spring at whoever moved. The only cat who moved was the sandy tom, who turned quickly.  
“You will learn fast,” Before the apprentice could react, he launched himself at her, clawing her right flank,”To not disobey.” 

She stumbled forward, but caught herself. Blood trickled down from the claw marks that stretched from her right shoulder to hind leg. “Now we go.” He growled, pushing himself through the tight circle of cats. The group ushered her forwards towards the Twolegplace.

 

Larkpaw limped along, confusion and worry weighed her down. After the peculiar StarClan dream and Flightsong’s kits being taken, she was exhausted. What do they want? Why did they take the kits and me?   
“Whisper, make sure she doesn’t fall behind.” The leader growled to the smaller ginger and white tom next to him. He nodded, falling into step with Larkpaw.  
“I can’t run away, so why do you have to lurk besides me?” She growled, eyes narrowed as she glanced at her.   
“Dusty said to make sure you keep up, so I am.” Whisper kept his amber gaze on the path ahead.   
Larkpaw let out a quiet snort, ears flat against her head. She said nothing to him throughout the rest of the walk to what would be a prison, her thoughts only went to one thing, Darkpaw. He’d be alone now, and alone he would struggle greatly to become the phenomenal warrior she knew he could be.   
They hadn’t been walking too long before they squeezed through a hole in one of the Twoleg fences. Whisper let her go in first, likely to make sure she didn’t turn and run.


	5. Chapter 4

A large, abandoned Twoleg den rested in an overgrown yard. While there was a roof, it was flawed heavily with holes and planks of wood missing. The walls were cracked, the porch roof was in shambles. All the windows were sealed with wood planks and the cats used a rat-chewed hole at the bottom of the door. Whispers echoed throughout the garden, although she saw no cat.  
The burly sand-ginger tom raised his tail for the patrol to stop,”Jay, Ember, take the kits to the nursery.” Two cats broke off from the group, taking the mewling kits to a run-down shed.   
The tom weaved his way through the undergrowth and slipped into the building. Several moments later, he appeared on a opening high up on the house. “Cats of the Alley! Our time has come! We are to be an official Clan, with our new clanmates. Bring forth all the new members!”   
Protesting growls came from the entrance of the Twoleg den as several other cats emerged. One of the rogues, a huge ginger tom, held a young apprentice by the scruff. Two warriors were shoved next to Larkpaw.   
“Not a very impressive bunch,” Whisper muttered to himself, although he wasn’t the only cat thinking that. They had kidnapped two scrawny apprentices and a couple of ragtag warriors, none of the cats were impressive, frankly.   
Surprise flashed through her as she noticed that the other warriors were Ripplestreak and Breezebeck, but she wasn’t sure who the apprentice was. “Today, I make us a clan! We shall be known as SoulClan, the fearless and stealthy!” He paused for a moment, gazing down at the small band of cats. “We are joined by these four Clan cats, that will teach us their ways. I welcome Breezebeck and Ripplestreak as our first official warriors.” No cat made a congratulatory sound as the leader paused,”I welcome Larkpaw and Eaglepaw as apprentices under the newly formed SoulClan....” Larkpaw begun to drift off as Birchstar rambled on. Exhausted by the all of the drama and rogue attack, her eyelids were heavy and began to drup.   
She found herself leaning against a warm mass. The apprentice jerked awake, finding that the sandy tom was still talking. Larkpaw shifted her weight, sitting up again. She felt flush with embarrassment when she had realized that she had been leaning against Whisper.   
The two cats met eyes for a brief moment before she forced her gaze away, shifting it to the leader. “-declare myself leader of SoulClan! I will travel to the Crystal Caves to request my nine lives tonight. From now on, I shall be known as Birchstar!” He paused for a moment, gazing down with a strange gleam in his eyes. “Last, but not certainly not least, I name Whisper as my deputy, with the new name of Whisperheart.”  
And with that, the cats crowded around Whisperheart as Birchstar leaped down from the roof and disappeared quickly. He took control immediately,"I will learn what I can from our new members, but until then, Jayfoot take Thundersmoke and Flaretail hunting. Keep an eye out for boundaries. The rest of you, gather around. One of these cats will tell us about how Clans work." He flicked his tail and the cats followed his command. Three cats slipped out of the yard, and the rest gathered around the four Clan cats.  
"Someone speak." Whisperheart growled, remaining fixated in his position next to Larkpaw. She couldn’t bring herself to move, she felt completely alone and scared, these strange cats terrified her. Larkpaw was uncertain of their intentions with her and the other Clan cats. She remained reserved, trying to become invisible by shrinking back, but was stopped by Whisperheart quietly resting his tail over hers, as if trying to reassure her. 

Breezebeck, obviously arrogant and proud to be the elder warrior, began to eagerly describe Clanlife. Larkpaw glanced at Eaglepaw, the terrified apprentice that had crouched next to Ripplestreak. His eyes were wide, it was apparent that he was very scared. Ripplestreak had a calm and collected desposition, with his head held high, his body relaxed. His tail was curled around Eaglepaw perhaps as a sign that the apprentice wasn’t alone and would be protected.  
Occasionally, Ripplestreak made a comment on what Breezebeck said, but neither apprentice said anything. It was mainly Whisperheart who questioned the cats, the others listened in silence. The three cats that had gone hunting returned, their jaws stuffed with prey. None of the Clan cats were given any prey, so they watched in annoyance and starvation as all other cats ate.  
"It’s getting late." Birchstar growled, leaping down from an overhanging tree. "We will start tomorrow. Tomorrow, I’ll appoint mentors. Cloudwhisker, you’ll take the first shift guarding our new members. Tinyshell, you'll take over at moon-high." Night had approached rather quickly as the self-appointed leader dismissed the cats.  
He began to trot away towards the Twoleg nest, but stopped for a moment to meow calmly,"If any of you leave, I will lead an attack on your clans and slaughter every cat. No mercy." Larkpaw glared at him, they eyes meeting for a brief moment. He narrowed his eyes for a heartbeat, his yellow eyes a violent pool, slit by his iris, as he briefly examined her before slipping into the Twoleg den.  
"Follow me," Whisperheart meowed as the former rogues followed Birchstar,"You will stay in the nursery until further notice." They pushed through the undergrowth until they got to the small shed where Flightsongs' kits were being held. The new deputy left them at the entrance, disappearing in the direction of the nest.   
"In, now." A gray and white tom, whom Larkpaw assumed was Cloudwhisker, hissed. Larkpaw followed Breezebeck in the shed, with Eaglepaw close behind her. 

Breezebeck went over to the back right corner of the shed, where some grass had seeped through the floorboard. Ripplestreak shot a sympathetic glance at Larkpaw and Eaglepaw before following his clanmate.   
Larkpaw glanced around the shed, catching a glimpse of a tortoiseshell fur in the shadows of a small and strange hole in the wall. It was surrounded by four walls, leaving an entrance. The tortoiseshell lifted her head as the apprentices approached her,”You must be the former clan cats.” She murmured, glancing over the two smaller cats. “One of you must belong to the clan where these two kits came from.”  
“I am,” Larkpaw stepped forwards, her ears angled back.  
The she-cat nodded,”Ah, I see. I am Leafsky.” She glanced down to the three kits curled up around her belly,”May I ask what their names are?”  
“The tom’s name is Foxkit, the she-kit is Snowkit.” The apprentice murmured. Foxkit was much larger than Snowkit, his fur a dark gray compared to Snowkits fuzzy white pelt and ginger patches.  
“This is Firekit,” She murmured, nosing the other white bundle of fur. His ears and tail tip were a pale orange, as well as his paws. “Birchstar killed his brother because he was born small and sickly. I hadn’t even named him.” Leafsky’s voice was tight with grief.  
Larkpaw glanced at the tortoiseshell, her gaze soft,”I can see the kits are in good paws. I am Larkpaw, and this is Eaglepaw.” She flicked her tail to the black tabby tom.   
“Well, Larkpaw, Eaglepaw, you’re welcome to what’s left in the cabinet. There’s some room and rabbit leftovers if you’d like.” Leafsky offered.  
“Thank you,” She took a couple of steps through the entrance, surprised to find that it opened up to a tunnel of sorts. Larkpaw pressed herself against the end of the tunnel so that Eaglepaw could squeeze in next to her.   
The smaller apprentice had no struggle in fitting into the cabinet. He curled up close to Larkpaw, eyes shut tight. While her stomach rumbled in hunger, sleep overtook her quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

“I name you Darkfrost, IceClan shall honor you for your courage and skill.” Gorsestar  
yowled, touching noses with the newly named warrior.   
“If only Larkpaw was here for this,” Darkfrost hissed quietly in the leaders ear. Gorsestar visibly flinched as he pulled away, but made no comment. He silently flicked his tail in dismissal, leaping back up into his tree.  
Darkfrost leapt down from the chunk of rock,”It’s like she never existed.” He growled, trotting over to Redpaw.  
“I know you miss her, but she has to be alive. I’ve yet to seen her in StarClan,” the medicine cat reminded Darkfrost,“whoever took Snowkit, Foxkit, Yellowpaw, and Echostream probably took Larkpaw too.”   
Hawkfire had approached the two cats and slid into the conversation,”I know, that’s what every cat says, but it’s likely what happened.”   
Darkfrost just growled,”I’m going hunting.” He turned and pushed past the two she-cats, ears flat against his head.  
“Go with him…” Hawkfire muttered in Redpaws ear as she gazed after the tom,”He needs a friend.”   
The medicine cat apprentice nodded and took off after Darkfrost,”Wait up!” She called, almost running into the tom when he stopped abruptly.  
“We both know you’re not going hunting.” Redpaw murmured softly, gently nudging his shoulder,”We can search together.” Several cats had disappeared and some had been stolen in the middle of the night. IceClan had lost two more cats a half moon later after Larkpaw had disappeared and the other Clans had been raided as well. Darkfrost would sneak out of camp and wander around the Twolegplace and the territory outside of Clan territory in search of his sister.   
Darkfrost nodded and the two cats began to run in direction of the Twolegplace. The two IceClan cats were still within their borders, but they both skidded to a halt, their eyes wide. A large badger had emerged from the brush, claws extended and jaws snapping viciously.   
“Redpaw run!” The dark tabby warrior hissed, puffing out his fur. His claws unsheathed, bunched up his shoulders to prepare to launch himself at the giant creature.  
“You can’t take on a badger alone!” She yowled, throwing herself at the badger’s hind legs. Redpaw nipped at it’s legs, speeding away before it could strike.   
Surprise at Redpaw’s furiosity flashed in his eyes, but Darkfrost made no protest, instead leaped onto the badgers back. He dug his claws into its back and clamped down on its neck. It roared furiously, shaking off Darkfrost with ease. The warrior was tossed several fox-lengths away, his body landed with a soft thud against the earth. His breathing was shallow for a few moments before he got to his paws, off balance.   
“No!” Darkfrost stood, helpless, as the badger now loomed over a hissing Redpaw. There was no where else for her to go, she was cornered in front of a large boulder.  
Redpaw met the beast eye to eye, fear keeping her immobile. Everything went silent as her world went black for a brief moment. When her eyes opened, she was much taller. Her body felt weird, clumsy even. She couldn’t speak or control her limbs, but only watched as a paw rose, intent to lash out at what she recognized as her body.  
“Get away!” A furious howl erupted out of nowhere. Redpaw’s head turned to see what the commotion was, and surprise filled her heavy limbs as she realized that a large white and brown tabby was charging towards the badger.   
The cat barreled into the predator’s flank, snapping Redpaw out of her trance. Her eyes jerked opened, revealing the tom fighting the badger mercilessly. She watched him fight breathlessly is he pushed his hind legs off the ground, hard, sinking his teeth in the badgers throat. It let out a strangled growl as it sank to the forest floor.   
“Thank you!” She meowed to the tom, but he was already running off into the Twolegplace. Redpaw shook herself, limbs sore. Her gaze fell upon a dark tabby mass lying at the base of a tree, ”Darkfrost! No!” The medicine cat limped over to the warrior. His flanks lifted rhythmically, showing that he was okay, at least as far as Redpaw could tell.   
The apprentice glanced around helplessly, she couldn’t leave Darkfrost, but he had to get help. “I can’t leave you.” She murmured to herself as she examined the clearing for anything she could use to help. 

The sun had gone down by the time Darkfrost awoke. Redpaw was curled up next to  
him, head tilted to the dusk sky, her eyes glazed, distant in thought. She had repaired him the best she could, with cobwebs and several other herbs she had been able to find.   
“I can make it back to camp.” Darkfrost declared, cautiously getting to his paws.  
“Careful, you bruised some ribs.” Redpaw meowed, shaking her head. Whatever happened with the badger, it wasn’t the first time, or likely the last.   
Darkfrost shrugged and limped back to camp, the medicine cat apprentice close by his weaker side in case he stumbled.   
As the two cats padded silently back to camp, Redpaw’s mind was racing. I don’t know what’s wrong with me… But… I won’t be alone. She glanced at Darkfrost for a heartbeat, before shifting her gaze back to her paws.


	7. Chapter 6

“We practice with claws unsheathed,” Birchstar hissed, shoving his muzzle in an apprentice's face. She glared back with hatred seething behind her brilliant blue gaze. He was standing on top of Larkpaw, who was stuck on her back. They had spent the morning battle training and Birchstar had insisted on using claws to simulate a real battle, hoping that it would improve the sense of urgency and desperate need to improve.   
The white tabby apprentice refused to use her claws when attack a friend, but certainly had no problem having a valid excuse to tear at the other SoulClan warriors. Larkpaw shoved Birchstar off of her, surprising him with her brute strength. The sandy tabby tom growled and backed off, sulking away farther off into the Twolegplace. Larkpaw smiled to herself, always taking pleasure in angering Birchstar.  
“It’s probably not a good thing to be on his bad side.” Ripplestreak padded over to her. They had been dueling partners when Birchstar intervened and tried to bully Larkpaw into attacking her friend with her claws.   
“Too late now.” Larkpaw replied back with a thin sigh,”He is well aware of how much I despise him.” She whisked her tail angrily. It had been several moons since she had last been an IceClan cat. By normal Clan standards, she would have been a warrior, but Birchstar had a vendetta against the white tabby and always found an excuse to force her to remain an apprentice. Shaking her head, Larkpaw declared,”I’m going hunting.”   
“I’ll come with you.” A husky voice meowed from behind. She turned, surprised to see that it was Whisperheart that had offered to hunt with her. He had been observing the battle practice, more out of personal curiosity on how Clan cats fought.   
She could have sworn to StarClan that she saw eagerness flash in his eyes, as well as something else, but she just ignored it and nodded. Larkpaw trotted off into the forest, Whisperheart following closely. She glanced back at Ripplestreak, curious as to why he seemed slightly amused.   
The two cats just walked in silence for awhile, keeping their eyes and ears alert to any sight of prey. Accidentally, they had chosen the part of the forest where Twolegs often roamed, so few prey remained in the area. Twoleg stench and trash made it hard to scent out any sort of prey.  
Larkpaw froze suddenly. A soft chirping sounded from above. She glanced up, barely making out the pale blue feathers of a jay. Shuddering at the idea of climbing, she swallowed her fear and slithered up the tree silently. She could sense Whisperheart observing her quietly as she cautiously tested out the limb the bird was on. It initially made no sound, so she continued closing in on the jay.   
Larkpaw, feeling confident in the branch’s sturdiness, leaped the rest of the distance towards the bird. As soon as she put all the pressure on her hind quarters and jumped, the branch snapped. The bird, alarmed, flew away ungracefully, making enough noise for a badger. Her stomach dropped as the branch snapped. She tumbled towards the ground, attempting to grasp on to one of the lower branches. Her claws grazed one of the branches, but not enough for her to snag on. Larkpaw shut her eyes tightly, waiting to hit the ground.   
Thud! She landed on something big, bulky, and also rather fuzzy. Larkpaw couldn’t move for several heartbeats, her heart in her chest, pounding. It took several moments for her to gain back her breathe.   
The white tabby apprentice struggled to her paws, shaking out her fur. She glanced down at to what had taken force of the fall. Larkpaw was genuinely surprised to see Whisperheart staggering to his paws, shaking off the leaves and dirt off of his thick ginger coat.   
“Are you okay?” He asked after he seemed to shake off the effects of the fall. There was something in his gaze that reminded her of concern, but she wasn’t sure why.   
“I guess.” Larkpaw muttered, stalking off into the undergrowth. She hated feeling that she now owed one of Birchstar’s cats, especially his son. Whisperheart had been one of the few kind SoulClan warriors, but she remained suspicious because he was, of course, the son of the cat she hated most.   
“Hey, wait!” He bounded after her, no longer caring if he disturbed any of the remaining prey.   
She just ignored him and pressed on, focusing on finding prey. Birchstar would just love to point out that I can’t hunt. Larkpaw thought with distaste. She prefered more open land where she could just run, but SoulClan’s territory only consisted of the forest and some alleys in the Twolegplace.   
“Larkpaw!” His voice turned sharp from panic. She turned around to tell him to back off, but was greeted to a huge, looming figure. It was an ugly thing, young Twoleg kit covered in colorful pelts reaching out for Whisperheart.   
“Get away from him!” She snarled threateningly, fluffing out her fur. The kit just ignored her and proceeded to pick up the fluffy tom. Whisperheart was petrified and was unable to move, his eyes wide with fear.   
Panic and dread filled her limbs as the kit wobbled away clumsily, shouting something. Larkpaw locked eyes with Whisperheart, guilt seeping through pelt. His seemed to lose hope as he watched her, unable to move before finally closing his eyes, as if giving up.  
Something stirred within her, something she couldn’t place. Drawing on every drop of courage she had, she took a deep breathe and released an angry yowl. This got the attention of the Twoleg kit, for it turned around, only to see the white tabby charging her. Her claws were extended as she lashed at its legs. Her claws scraped against the skin, just enough to startle the young Twoleg. It yowled in pain, dropping Whisperheart.   
He hit the ground running, taking off towards a bramble bush. Larkpaw followed closely, slipping in after him. She hissed as thorns dug into her fur as she pressed on. There was a small gap in the middle, just enough for one cat, maybe two. Whisperheart turned sharply, pushing himself into the bramble barrier to make room for Larkpaw. Both cats crouch in silence, their flanks heaving as they gasped for air. She could see the kits shadow through the brambles as it search desperately for the cats. It felt like ages as it circled the bramble bush until a faint voice called. It sighed heavily and trudged off, leaving the two cats alone.  
“We’re even now.” Larkpaw meowed, her voice flat. Her heart was still pounding, but she wasn’t sure why. The Twolegs were gone, she was safe, stuffed in the brambles. She struggled to get to the hole they had made getting in, especially considering she was practically on top of Whisperheart. He grunted as she churned her paws against his stomach as she managed to wiggle through the brambles.  
It took Whisperheat even longer to get out, considering he was much bigger and had thicker fur than she did. The white tabby began to sulk towards camp, too tired to care that she hadn’t caught anything.  
“Wait up!” He called after shaking free all the brambles possible. The thick furred ginger tom bounded passed Larkpaw, blocking her path.  
She snorted, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Larkpaw tried to push past him, but he just stepped in front of her again.   
“Enough of this!” Whisperheart sighed, lashing his feathery tail,”You avoid me all the time. I understand the other SoulClan warriors, but I haven’t done anything wrong.” She was surprised by the confrontation, but more by the hurt that lurked in his eyes. “I am truly sorry for what my father has done. I am. Please, do not judge me by my father's actions, but my own.”   
Larkpaw stood there, shocked. She was unsure of why he cared so much of her opinion of him. Her skepticism must have shown in her eyes because Whisperheart took a step forward, standing closely in front of her.   
Utterly confused by what he was trying to say and the strange emotions swirling within her heart, Larkpaw slipped by him, speeding off towards camp. She could feel his gaze watching her as she disappeared into the brush.


	8. Chapter 7

“Today is a tremendous day!” Birchstar yowled from the top of the Twoleg nest,”Today is the day when I welcome several new warriors!” He gazed around the group of cats, which had doubled in size over the past few moons.   
Larkpaw gazed up at the leader, heavy resentment resting in her heart. Eaglepaw stood next to her, now past her shoulders in height. Ripplestreak was licking mysterious wounds behind her, Breezebeck lying next to him. “First, I must accept Breezebeck and Ripplestreak as full warriors of SoulClan.” Birchstar paused for a moment as some cats cheered,”But we are all gathered for the making of two fantastic warriors. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at all costs?”  
“I do.” He meowed, lifting his head proudly.  
“I name you Eaglethorn, we honor your courage and smarts.” The Clan cheered for the new warrior, but Birchstar calmed them down with a flick of his tail.   
“Last but not least, is our most unexpected warrior. Larkpaw has surprised us all by her skill and speed, as well as her loyalty. Whisperheart did a fantastic job training you.” There was something in Birchstar’s voice that almost resembled a threat,”Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at all costs?”  
“I do.” She meowed, hoping that she sounded enthusiastic.   
He nodded approvingly,”I name you Larkfeather. SoulClan honors your speed and loyalty.” The clan chanted their names again, but Birchstar quieted them down again,”With these two new warriors, SoulClan grows stronger. I must also name three new apprentices!”  
“Firekit, Foxkit, Snowkit,” He called the three young kits. They weren’t yet 6 moons old, but that didn’t matter for Birchstar.  
“Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to train your hardest?” The sandy tom meowed.  
“I do,” They all replied at once, eyes shining brightly.   
Birchstar replied,“SoulClan welcomes you all. Ripplestreak will mentor Foxpaw. Teach him your restraint and tactics.”   
Larkfeather glanced at Leafsky, who seemed satisfied with the choice. “Larkfeather, while you may be a fresh warrior, has proven herself enough to train Snowpaw. I hope you pass on your hunting skills and loyalty.” It was obvious that she was surprised by already getting an apprentice so soon, as her eyes were wide with shock.  
“Lastly, I name Whisperheart as Firepaw’s mentor. I trust you will pass on your strength and stealth.” The three mentors got to their paws and padded over to their apprentices, touching noses with them. It didn’t surprise anyone, Whisperheart is Birchstars’ only kin in the clan, being his only surviving son.   
* * *  
Within the couple of moons Larkfeather had received her first apprentice, Snowpaw had proven to be a successful hunter. More often than not, she would train her with Firepaw. The two apprentices got along fairly well, the competition encouraging them to work harder. It certainly didn’t hurt that she was spending much of her time with Whisperheart.   
Birchstar often watched her from afar through narrowed eyes, distrust and uncertainty flickering behind his eyes. The Clan was growing, rising in members quickly. How Birchstar led the “Clan” by ignoring the warrior code completely, attracted rogues. Even some of the stolen warriors even preferred SoulClan then their own.  
Her dreams were frequently haunted by two eerily familiar cats whom names she couldn’t quiet place. They seemed so happy, so innocent, but something that she just couldn’t place was off. She’d just awoken from a horrid nightmare, where the white tabby she-cat was slaughtered by Birchstar, looming over the queen, blood matting his far as she attempted to protect her newborn kits. Ripplestreak was standing over her as Larkfeather, about to waken the exhausted warrior. Concern pooled in his eyes, but he just flicked his tail to the entrance wordlessly. She slipped out of the warriors den, easily locating Whisperheart. Ripplestreak had disappeared, likely off to find Riverstripe.   
“My warriors, my cats, gather beneath me, for I have news to share!” Birchstar called from his wooden overhang.   
Within several moments, the Clan had gathered beneath him. Leafsky sat at the entrance of the nursery, Eagletalon sitting next to her. Ripplestreak and Riverstripe laid close together, with Larkfeather and Whisperheart sat near the warriors den. The apprentices had been tussling by their den paused, attention turning to Birchstar.   
“In four days we will launch a raid on IceClan. The following will remain in camp, Leafsky, Pebblefern, Brindlestep, Orchidwhisker,” All of the named cats nodded, with Leafsky looking more relieved than the others,”Everyone else will fight. No holding back, go for the kill.” His gaze rested on Larkfeather. She met his gaze, eyes bright and head lifted proudly. Birchstar, with his eyes still on the white tabby, continued,”We aim to recruit two new members, what they rank does not matter. Recruiters will be rewarded,” he paused for a moment, lifting his gaze from Larkfeather as he proudly looked over his clan,”We are growing. We are strong. We will, when this raid is successful, announce ourselves as a Clan at the next Gathering.” The cats of SoulClan cheered, but Birchstar quieted them with a tipping of his head,”Pebblefern and Jayfoot have had three kits, Cinderkit, Willowkit, and Stonekit. With these additions, full of life and Clanblood, we are truly a Clan!”   
Birchstar dismissed the clan with a flick of his tail, disappearing into the nest. As Whisperheart began to sort out patrols, the warriors and apprentices excitedly discussed the upcoming raid. “I’m going to show Foxpaw the desired IceClan and FireClan boundaries, want to join me?” Whisperheart trotted over to Ripplestreak and Larkfeather after sorting out patrols.   
“No.” Ripplestreak replied flatly, padding out of camp with Foxpaw at his side Firepaw trotted next to him, full of energy.  
Whisperheart let out a thin sigh,”There’s no hope with that one.” The two toms never had gotten along, getting into arguments more often than not.   
“Come on then, it’ll be me and you,” Larkfeather nudged him gently. What’s up with him? She wondered as Whisperheart just trudged forwards out of camp, slipping through the gap in the fence.  
The only response he gave was an ear flick before exiting camp, Firepaw following closely. Larkfeather shook her head at the stubborn tom but followed him anyways. “Keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious.” She meowed to her apprentice.  
Snowpaw nodded, sticking close to Larkfeather. The young cat was always careful and alert, complete opposite of her reckless brother. The two she-cats caught up to Whisperheart, Larkfeather walking close to him.  
“Is there something wrong?” She murmured quietly. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet, there had to be something troubling him.   
Whisperheart hesitated for a moment before replying with a brisk, “No.”  
Larkfeather narrowed her eyes,”I know when you’re lying.” Her voice was quiet, so that the conversing apprentices couldn’t hear. She rested her tail over his for a heartbeat, surpriseas he flinched at her touch.  
He let out a thin sigh,”He told me to choose.” Whisperheart lifted his head, keeping his eyes ahead of him.  
“Choose between what?” She asked gently, knowing that something relatively important was troubling him.  
“He doesn’t believe you are truly loyal to SoulClan,” The ginger tom murmured,”If I want to stay deputy, then I have to push you away.”   
Larkfeather’s heart skipped a beat,”There has to be a way to prove him wrong…” She didn’t want to end her friendship with Whisperheart, there had to be some way for her to prove she was loyal to SoulClan. Despite Birchstar’s concern being completely justified, neither him nor his son were aware of the growing rebellion right beneath their noses.  
“In the upcoming raid maybe…” He trailed off into thought. Whisperheart paused for a moment, “Maybe if you kill someone worthy of attention, someone of title.”   
Panic overran Larkfeather, killing wasn’t something she intended to do in any raids… But if it was to protect her and cover up any thoughts of disloyalty, she had to. “I’m in. Let me lead a group, and I’ll kill the deputy,” She practically begged. Larkfeather wasn’t a killer, she wasn’t even sure she would be able to go through with killing the deputy, but she had to try.   
Whisperheart glanced at her, obviously surprised that she was so willing to kill to protect their relationship,”I will speak with him, but I must warn you, with IceClan being our target, he’ll be keeping a close eye on you. Birchstar’s intention to announce us as the fourth Clan, and he intends to send a strong message.”  
“Fine.” Fear gripped her stomach, obviously not wanting to kill any of her former clanmates, but she had no choice. 

The rest of the patrol passed relatively quickly. They showed Foxpaw and Snowpaw where FireClan and IceClan’s borders were. They had almost ran into an IceClan border patrol when Foxpaw had gotten a little too excited and chased a vole across the border.   
When the four cats got back to camp, the prey pile was freshly stocked. Just as Larkfeather dismissed Snowpaw, Ripplestreak called her over. The ginger and gray warrior trotted over, happy to find that there was half a rabbit left over for her. “How was your little patrol with Whisperheart?” He asked, making no effort hide the distaste he had for him.  
“It was fine,” Larkfeather snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. She took a hungry bite of the rabbit, enjoying the tasteful juices.  
“I have to kill Talonshadow.” Her voice was quiet, shrill with the pain.   
Ripplestreak glanced at her, concern reflecting in his pale gaze, but didn’t speak for a few minutes, eyes clouded with thought. He waited until Larkfeather had finished the rest of the rabbit before replying,”We need to keep the revolution quiet, and we need you get on Birchstar’s good side. Killing an old friend is going to be hard, but you have to.” He paused, shaking his head,“Although your… fondness of Whisperheart is concerning.”  
The white tabby she-cat flinched, looking away from Ripplestreak,”Just like your fondness of Riverstripe?” Larkfeather growled, eyes narrowed.  
“She may be of EarthClan, but she’s a part of the rebellion.” The large tabby tom retorted,”Besides, she’s not the daughter of a psychopath.”  
She let out a heavy sigh,”Just because Birchstar is Whisperheart’s father doesn’t mean anything.”  
“What do you think is going to happen when we lead our attack and destroy SoulClan? Whisperheart isn’t going to appreciate his mate being the leader of the cats destroying his clan.” Ripplestreak pointed out gently,”I’m trying to protect you from him and Birchstar.”  
Confusion and pain coursed through Larkfeather. She got to her paws, knowing that he was right. It was her and Ripplestreak that had decided to gain allegiance with stray cats and those within SoulClan to supply aid when they attack. It was no secret, her fondness for Whisperheart, she had grown… attached when trying to gain information. “I need to go think,” she muttered to Ripplestreak, her voice cracking.   
Larkfeather bounded out of camp, aware of Birchstars’ accusing glare. She knew that he’d send someone after her in suspicion that she was leaving the clan permanently. Her paws barely skimmed the surface of the forest floor as she sped away, heading towards the Twolegplace. Few SoulClan cats dared to enter the Twolegplace alone during the day.   
She slowed, knowing that it wouldn’t be smart to run headfirst in a Twoleg packed area. Her sides heaved, exhaustion tugged at her paws. Panic flashed through her as she looked around, confused by her surroundings. She was the last cat to willingly go into the Twolegplace as it was packed with strange scents, Twolegs, monsters, and countless other dangers. Tall, stone and wood buildings were everywhere. Strange scents, foreign and unfamiliar, whirled around her. Larkfeather looked around, her eyes huge with panic.


	9. Chapter 8

Larkfeather backed away into the shadows, hoping to avoid detection by dogs and Twolegs. She crouched, pressed close to the soothing coolness of the wall. I’m never going to find my way back… The warrior let out a thick sigh, curling her tail close to her body. Not like that’d be a bad thing…  
“Are you lost?” A voice called down.  
Larkfeather jumped glancing up. She could see a small head looking down from her atop of one of the Twoleg dens. Her ears flattened against her head, a low growl emerged from the back of her throat. “And you are?”  
“A friendly face.” The tom leaped down, revealing himself to be a ragged and scrawny ginger tom. His fur was patchy, ungroomed, but there was a calming, intelligient gleam in his bright green eyes. She found it strange that, as he circled her, never turned his head to that she could see the right side of his face. Larkfeather had noticed a strange scar on his chest that swerved up towards the hidden side.   
Her eyes remained narrow, claws extended,”Rogue or kittypet?” She had never encountered a kittypet face to face, but since SoulClan was built off of power-hungry rogues, she was unsure if this ginger tom was another of Birchstar’s agents.   
“Rogue,” He replied simply, pausing as his left eye met hers,”You’re wondering why I’m circling you without turning my head, yes?”  
Larkfeather nodded, but said nothing in response. She clenched her muscles, preparing incase he decided to attack.  
“Oh calm yourself, small warrior, I mean you no harm.” He said down directly in front of her, tail neatly wrapped around his paws. The rogue lifted his head to meet her gaze, both emerald green eyes steady and calm.   
She breathed in sharply, surprised by his appearance. The tom’s face was scarred severally, covering much of the right side of his face to part way down his chest. It appeared that he had been severally scarred by fire. No fur grew where it had touched, leaving a pink, wrinkled reminder. He remained emotionless, as if expecting some sort of surprised response.  
“Fine, I’ll be polite.” He huffed,”Hi. My name is Phoenix, and what you are staring at is a burn.” Phoenix remained where he was, but lifted his paw to groom himself.  
The exhausted warrior lifted her gaze to examine him farther than the scarred face, noticing that he had lean muscles from beneath his ragged fur.   
“You are from one of the Clans, correct?” He asked, meeting her gaze calmly. Phoenix set down his paw.   
“I wouldn’t count SoulClan as a Clan, more of a prison.” Larkfeather growled, her tail flicking angrily,”It’s filled with fox-hearted merciless rabbits.”   
The ginger tom snorted, clearly amused, “Not fond of them, are you?” He got to his paws and stretched, the scar darkening in the shadows,”Would you like to go home? I know the way to your camp.”   
“I guess,” She murmured,”I can’t be skipping out now.” Phoenix nodded and trotted on, obviously confident on where he was going. 

The two walked for a while, sharing stories of their hardship. The sun was slowly lowering, the sky getting darker as night approached. Larkfeather had begun to enjoy Phoenix’s company, resenting that she had started to recognize their surroundings. She stopped in her tracks, curiously meowing, “Hey, I have a question.”   
Phoenix paused next to her,”You’re almost home, it’s unlikely that I’m welcomed, best make it fast.” His tail whisked as his eyes darted from side to side, searching for other cats.  
Her voice switched to a low whisper, “Soon, several other cats and I are rebelling, would you possibly…” Larkfeather trailed off, scared of finishing the sentence on the unlikely chance that one of the warriors could hear her.   
The tom looked her directly in the eyes and nodded sharply, but before he could respond, his ears swerved forwards.   
“-ind her. Birchstar is angry as it is that she’s gone. Even with Whisperheart is unfortunately attached… She’s not worth the trouble.” Two voices were murmuring, getting closer by the heartbeat. Larkfeather turned to say goodbye to Phoenix, but the ginger tom was already gone.   
She sighed and sulked towards the approaching cats. Larkfeather continued to walk past them, not saying a word.   
“Look who finally showed up!” Shinenose sneered. Next to the white tom stood a brindle tortoiseshell, Songfur, who glared at her. She made no attempt to hide hatred.   
“Birchstar certainly isn’t happy with your absence.” She hissed, obviously annoyed that Larkfeather kept walking, slipping into camp without saying a word.   
She felt the stares of her clanmates burning through her pelt. Larkfeather tried her best to ignore them, keeping her eyes focused on the grass in front of her sulked into the nursery.   
“Larkfeather!” Three small bundles of fur ran towards her, almost knocking the white tabby off her paws.   
“Whisperheart was worried.” Leafsky commented, not bothering to look up from the rabbit she was sharing with the kit's’ mother, Pebblefern, a rather recent addition to the clan. Jayfoot appeared one day with her by his side, convincing Birchstar to add her to the clan. The leader had been delighted that she was pregnant with his kits, the first true ‘SoulClan’ warriors in his eyes.   
Pebblefern picked up her brown tabby head, letting out a soft purr as the kits proceeded to tackle Larkfeather to the wooden floor. “I don’t know what they would’ve done if you hadn’t returned.” She meowed, her tone light with amusement.   
“A little help, please, Pebblefern?” She gasped, as the largest, a brown and white tabby tom named Stonekit, jumped on her flank.  
“Willowkit, Stonekit, Cinderkit, come try this rabbit.” Their mother meowed, sparking all three of the kits interest. They barreled over to the two she-cats, inhaling what had remained of the prey.   
Larkfeather got to her paws and padded over, laying a mess of moss and feather that the kits had recently destroyed. “So Whisperheart came in looking for me?”  
Leafsky nodded,”He did, looking rather frantic and worried. Maybe even a little afraid.” Her meow was light, almost sounding amused,”You’ve been gone half the day you know, he almost got into a fight with Ripplestreak when you weren’t with him when he came back to camp. Birchstar forbid him from searching the Twolegplace for you.”   
The white tabby pelt shifted her gaze to her paws, surprised at Whisperhearts’ concern. What if what Ripplestreak had said is true? My affection for him may be a weakness… But for who?   
“Go talk to him.” Pebblefern suggested, startling Larkfeather, whom had been deep in her thoughts.  
“I guess,” She replied with a thin sigh. The she-cat got to her paws, dipping her head  
to the two queens before slipping out of the nursery

The white tabby warrior scanned the clearing, noticing Ripplestreak sitting rather close to Riverstripe by the warrior den. He glanced up, meeting her gaze with relief showing in his eyes. She finally found Whisperheart, the dark gray warrior grooming himself near his father’s den.   
Larkfeather took a deep breathe, padding over to him. Uncertainty swirled in her stomach as he lifted his head from grooming to greet her.   
“You’re back.” He commented casually, giving his flank one last lick,”Father was worried that you wouldn’t return…” Whisperheart trailed off, knowing that she had assumed his concerns already.  
“It wasn’t intentional. Birchstar should consider training us in the Twolegplace, it’s impossible to navigate.” She suggested, glancing that the surrounding Twoleg dens,”What would happen if we got attacked here? Where would we fle-”  
“We wouldn’t.”  
“Vantage points? What dogs? Where would the qu-”  
“How did you find your way back?”  
She ignored him, knowing that it would be a poor choice to reveal an ally rogue to him,”queen’s go? Rogues? Kittypets?”   
“Kittypets aren’t much of a worry, Larkfeather.” He pointed out,”Although I do see your point. I’ll talk to my father about it.”  
The white tabby nodded, although her mind wasn’t on the Twolegplace training, but on how the rebels could get an advantage on the SoulClan cats. We know the same moves, the same tactics, it’d be too much of a fair fight. Some cats would hold back, especially the rebels… There has to be something we can do.   
“Are you okay?” Whisperheart murmured, touching his nose to hers. He glanced at her, concern heavy in his pale blue eyes.   
“Just a lot on my mind,” She replied, shaking her head to clear away her thoughts. Larkfeather tried to appear less conflicted, rubbing her nose against his cheek,”I’m okay, really.” She murmured in his ear.  
“Please, Larkfeather, don’t lie to me. Would you like to take a walk? To clear your head?” He responded, getting to his paws. The ginger tom gave himself a quick shake,”Come on, I’m not giving you an option.” Whisperheart nudged her shoulder, leading Larkfeather with his tail rested on her shoulder. 

The two cats walked side by side in silence for what felt like endless heartbeats in the glistening moonlight. They traveled along the border, Larkfeather struggled to restrain herself from glancing at IceClan’s territory. Her heart longed for home, for Darkpaw, but as well as vengeance on SoulClan, but she had an role to play. Everyone had to pay for the injustice done to her, to her friends, to the Clans, no matter how much it hurt her in the process.   
“Thank you,” She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper,”I needed this.” Larkfeather hesitated, pushing aside her concerns and emotions,”I need you.”   
Whisperheart stopped, brief surprise flashed through his eyes,”You know how my-”  
“Father thinks of me? Yes, I know.” She sighed heavily, herself surprised at how tight her throat was, how hard it was to keep talking,”But I don’t care. You’re all I have here, the only one that truly cares for me.” Larkfeather hesitated again, completely terrified of the effects of this night would have,”I lost my brother. I’ve never known my parents, without IceClan, I’m truly alone.” Her voice had faded as she struggled to finish the sentence. She could no longer look at Whisperheart as she realized that she spoke the truth.   
The brisk night air seemed to suffocate her as they stood in silence. Her heart raced, knowing that his response was crucial. Not only towards the rebellion, but also for her personally.   
The ginger-white tom turned to face her, his eyes soft. His eyes reflected the stars as he gazed into hers, ”You don’t have to be alone anymore.”


	10. Chapter 9

Larkfeather felt gazes burning through her fur as her and Whisperheart padded into camp the next morning, tails entwined. There was no need to look around for the accusative glares, she knew that it was from most, if not all, of the cats of SoulClan.  
Guilt rested heavy in her stomach, although when she met eyes with Ripplestreak it dulled to a mere pang. “I need to work with Snowpaw on her balance, she may be a good hunter, but her fighting skills are terrible.” She mumbled to Whisperheart.  
“Foxpaw could use some advice too,” He offered, eyes bright with enthusiasm.   
“Neither I nor Snowpaw could focus with you two, she gets distracted easily.” Larkfeather replied with a fake sigh, wanting to slip away to talk to Phoenix and Ripplestreak,”Besides, you have to talk to Birchstar about the Twolegplace training, yes?”   
Whisperheart let out a thick sigh, his disappointment lying thickly in his voice,”You’re right…” The ginger tom gave her ear a quick lick before trotting off to Birchstars’ den.   
Larkfeather released a quiet sigh of relief before padding over to Ripplestreak. The angry flare in his eyes was unsurprising to say the least, “Don’t. Let me explain.” She growled in a low voice,”Please.”   
“Fine.” He seethed, eyes narrowed,”Does this conversation need to be private?” He flicked his tail at Riverstripe and Foxpaw chatting next to him.   
“Yes.” She replied,”Let us take Snowpaw though, I need to at least look like I’m training her.”  
Larkfeather summoned her apprentice and the three cats trotted out of camp, heading for the outskirts of the Twolegplace. Ripplestreak remained silent as Larkfeather discussed with Snowpaw tips for hunting various types of prey. Regardless of how much she tried to focus on teaching her apprentice,   
“Snowpaw, I want you to hunt by yourself.” She meowed gently to the apprentice,”Be mindful of the borders.”   
“I’ve never gone hunting alone before…” The apprentice glanced around them, unnerved by their surroundings and the thought of being alone.  
“If you catch something by sunhigh, I will teach you whatever you’d like tomorrow,” Larkfeather promised, giving the apprentice an affectionate lick on the forehead,”You can brag to your brothers about your hunting skills.”   
With the prospect of being able to show up her brothers, the snowy apprentice bounded away into the forest.   
“She’ll be fine,” Ripplestreak murmured in her ear,”Snowpaw’s responsible. Although I’m not sure if her fur helps hunting…” His gaze shifted, looking her straight in the eye,”Explain to me now, what happened last night.” He made no effort to hide his anger, but his tone was also laced with curiosity.   
Larkfeather took a deep breathe, taking note of the lurking guilt before telling her friend what she’d done. He listened in silence, only clenching his jaw as she got to what had happened with Whisperheart.   
“So you deliberately disobeyed me.” Ripplestreak growled, beginning to pace. His tail flicked angrily,”I asked one thing of you!” he seethed, eyes blazing.  
“Did I not ask you to let me explain?” Larkfeather snapped, whirling to face him. Her heart pounded, still riddled with guilt. The brown and white tabby tom narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.   
“Thank you.” She meowed tartly,”When you had said that what I feel for Whisperheart is a weakness. I took some liberties.” She paused for a moment, thinking about her next words carefully,”Whenever we lead this attack, it’d throw him off. I just have to keep playing him…” She drifted off, dropping her gaze from his.  
“Playing him, Larkfeather?” He shook his head,”Is it worth it? All of this pain it will cause you.” Ripplestreak sat down next to her,”Just be careful, okay? I know how you feel about him and what you’re giving up.”   
“You don’t like him anyways. There was never a chance for me to be happy with him regardless.” Larkfeather pointed out, well aware what she was giving up, but she had no hope for it working out positively anyways,”It is just what has to be done. Even with a couple of rogues, we need an advantage, and betraying him will give us some sort of advantage, some sort of hesitation.”


	11. Chapter 10

After the strange attack by the badger, Darkfrost had recovered well. He had given up on finding his sister, falling even deeper into a brooding depression. Always quiet, only confiding only in Redpaw and Talonshadow, he continued to work harder than most of the warriors. He had become short and always angry.  
The constant teasing from Spidernose led to several fights between the two warriors.  
Gorsestar, while running out of patience for the two, refused to punish Darkfrost. Both toms strived for approval, the need to be accepted by the Clan.   
Even with Spidernoses’ Clanborn heritage, he had been born from consequence of breaking the warrior code. The former medicine cat, Runninghawk took a mate within the Clan, Cloudyfern. She died giving birth, with Spidernose being the only surviving kit. In shame, Runninghawk left the clan, abandoning his son and leaving Willowcreek to take up the mantle of medicine cat.   
In the season cycle after Larkpaw’s and Flightsong’s kits disappearance, Gorsestar had become reserved, more distant. Archstar and Thornstar became regulars, discussing the abductions from all three clans. No action could be taken since no cat knew where they were coming from, just that they were ruthless, with nothing stopping them from killing.   
“Redsky, please go get some catnip,” Willowcreek meowed as she glanced worriedly at Sagekit,”Take Darkfrost with you, and Spidernose. Be quick, please.”   
Her mentors concerning meow jolted the red tabby out of a distracted daze,”Okay.” She darted out of the medicine cat den, her gaze immediately searching for the toms. Redsky quickly found Darkfrost and trotted over to him,”Willowcreek needs us to get catnip, Spidernose is coming too.” She glanced back at the medicine den, knowing that Sagekit’s too young to survive the cough for long.  
“Anyone but him…” he groaned, ears flattening against his skull.   
Redsky ignored him, calling out into the warriors den for the creamy tom. Within a few moments, he sulked out of the den, scowling in annoyance that he was forced to be running herb errands. Spidernose grumbled to himself, but oddly enough didn’t say anything.   
“We have to be fast, please, no fighting.” Redsky growled,”Sagekits life is at risk.” Both toms just glanced at eachother, but said nothing. A kits life was more important than their petty feud, and they both knew it.   
Wordlessly, the trio bounded out of camp. They moved swiftly through the forest, heading towards the Twolegplace. Catnip was scarce, with the only way to find it was scavenging the Twoleplace for the addicting leaves. 

“Keep your eyes open,” Darkfrost advised as they entered the Twolegplace. The group slowed to a fast walk, with all three cats peeking into Twoleg gardens. They started hopeful, assuming that it would take no time at all to find the herb. But time stretched on as they failed to find any catnip, each heartbeat felt like eternity.   
They rested in a dark alley as the sun started to lower, out of sight from any Twolegs. “We won’t ever find catnip…” Spidernose growled as he began to pace. His tail whisked angrily, claws uncomfortably scrapping the dark, hard ground.  
“Catnip? Why are you so desperate for that?” A feathery sand brown she-cat jumped down from a weird hollow tree trunk. Her head was tilted curiously, her dark brown eyes searched the group of cats.   
“Who are you?” Spidernose meowed, hackles rising. He padded over to face her, eyes narrowed. Darkfrost slid in front of Redsky, claws extended.   
“Oh calm down, I have no intention of hurting you,” She laughed,”Can’t I be curious on why you’re here? It’s obvious you don’t belong here.” The rogue peered around Spidernose and Darkfrost to see Redsky,”Obviously I’m not going to get through to these two, what do you want with catnip?”  
The cream tabby tom looked taken aback that this random loner wasn’t threatened by either of the warriors.   
“Please…” Redsky slipped passed Darkfrost to talk with the sandy she-cat.   
“Korra.” She meowed, nodding for the medicine cat to continue.   
“We have a kit, back in our Clan, she has a bad cough…” Redsky trailed off, looking down at her paws, fearing to finish the sentence.  
Immediately, with alarm flashing in her eyes, Korra meowed,”Keep up.” With that, she took off into Twolegplace. The three cats sped after her, struggling to keep her in sight. Redsky was falling behind, but pushed herself as harder, paws barely skimming the tar surface.   
Within mere moments, they arrived at a Twoleg nest, the garden filled with various herbs and plants. “Over here,” Korra called when she spotted the catnip,”Is this enough?” She pointed a claw at a huge clump of catnip.   
Redsky nodded,”This should be enough, everyone, grab what you can.” Darkfrost and Spidernose each took what they could, mouths packed with the juicy leaves.   
“You need a way home right? I can lead you back to the forest.” The bronze she-cat offered, eyes bright with amusement.   
“Thank you, Korra,” she meowed in gratitude towards the rogue,”We couldn’t have found this without you.” Korra nodded and bounded over the fence with ease, followed by Darkfrost and Spidernose. Redsky gathered the remaining leaves in her mouth, scrambling after her clanmates.   
It took far less time than before to find their way back to the forest, saying a quick good-bye to Korra. The patrol sped off, running as fast as they could to get back to camp. Exhaustion tugged at all of their paws, wandering around the Twolegplace was certainly a tiring task.   
“You’re back! Thank StarClan!” Willowcreek greeted them at the entrance,”And with so much catnip!” She led the three into the medicine cat den, which had increased in number. Flystream and Hawkfire were curled up near Sagekit, suffering from the same cough. “I worry that we’ll have greencough epidemic…”   
She pointed to where she wanted the catnip with an extended claw. The three cats  
gently unloaded the catnip, with Willowcreek ordering the two warriors out to rest.”Give Sagekit a half leaf, I’ll handle Flystream and Hawkfire.”  
Redsky quietly coaxed the small ginger kit to take a bit,”Little one, please, it’s really good,” she murmured giving the scrawny kit a couple licks. Sagekit carefully nibbled on the leaf, letting out a joyful squeal, and inhaled the rest. Within a few moments, she had fallen asleep, looking even the slightest better.   
“I don’t want you in here unless I need you,” her mentor meowed, not looking up from her examination of Flystream,”I don’t need you getting sick. Help out with hunting, if you see any herbs, pick them up, sleep in the warriors den.”   
“Don’t you need me to help take care of the sick cats?” Redsky questioned,”Surely I can be helpful?”  
“No, I can handle these three. If both of us get greencough, IceClan would be doomed. I’m just taking precaution, now go.” She replied, her attention remained on the sick tortoiseshell.   
The red tabby nodded, leaving with a simple good-bye. Unsure of what to do, she padded over to the prey pile, picking up a scrawny vole. Redsky sat down alone, picking at her food. What am I supposed to do? I’m not allowed in the medicine den.... Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed Darkfrost sitting next to her.   
“Hey,” he meowed, sitting close to her,”I just told Gorsestar about the catnip, and Korra.”   
Startled by his appearance, it took her a few moments to respond,”Why did you tell him about Korra?” Jealousy pierced at her heart, a feeling she had gotten used to since the badger incident.   
“If she ever comes searching for our help, we owe her to not be attacked while coming for us,” he pointed out, resting her tail on hers,”We got the catnip, Sagekit is going to be okay.”  
“You have a point I suppose,” she sighed, pushing down the jealousy,”Flystream and Hawkfire have a cough too, but we don’t know if it’s greencough yet.” Redsky paused, taking a bite of the vole,”I’ve also been ordered out of the medicine cat den until they’re better.” She pushed away the vole, her stomach hollow.   
“What are you supposed to do? Where are you supposed to sleep?” He questioned, concerned that she wasn’t eating,”You have to eat, you have to stay strong.” Darkfrost pointed out, nudging the vole towards her,”I can help you pick herbs tomorrow and we can hunt.” Darkfrost offered eagerly.   
“Fine.” Redsky grumbled and slowly picked at the vole. Darkfrost watched with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.   
They sat in silence as the day darkened, transitioning to night. Most of the Clan cats, save for the two warriors standing guard, had retreated into Redsky lifted her head, watching the moonrise into the sky. Her ear flicked at the hoot of an owl far off into the woods.  
“Come, you can share my nest in the warriors den.” The dark tabby tom whispered in her ear.  
“I can’t.” Redsky whispered painfully. She knew that her clanmates would question her and Darkfrost’s friendship, if they hadn’t already.   
Agony lit the dark tabby eyes, as well as hurt. He had taken it personally, that she didn’t care for him enough to share a nest for a couple of nights. Wordlessly, he got to his paws and began sulking away towards the warriors den.  
“Wait.” She meowed louder than she intended to. I shouldn’t… but… Whisperheart turned as she asked. Redsky visibly flinched at the desperation and lonliness embedded in his dark eyes. Her heart ached for him, but she had to consider the warrior code.  
The red tabby shook her head, forcing away the concern she had about the warrior code and followed him into the warrior's den. What harm can one night do, really?


	12. Chapter 11

“Everyone, go to your patrol leaders!” Birchstar meowed into the frosty night. He his silloute shadowed the cats as they gathered below him, almost as if the moon rested on his shoulders. Leaf-bare was on its way, shown by bitter winds. He was perched on his metallic ledge, looking down on his Clan. The warriors dispersed after hearing the leader’s plan and announcing the battle patrols for the IceClan raid that night.   
It would be Birchstar, Larkfeather, Breezebeck, and Emberfoot leading small groups, each having their own targets. Birchstar and Whisperheart, surrounded by his top warriors, were in charge of attacking Gorsestar. Larkfeather and her group, luckily including Riverstripe, Snowpaw and Firepaw, aimed to take down the deputy. Breezebeck and his warriors were to steal whatever kits or apprentices they could. It was up to Emberfoot and his cats to prevent any cat from escaping.   
Her patrol gathered around her, annoyed that Shinenose and Softfur were placed in her group, likely to observe her. They were both whispering to each other as they came over, obviously unhappy having to be stuck in the group with her. Nervousness snipped at her stomach, her heart thumping. She released a heavy sigh, casting a desperate glance at Ripplestreak, whom was looking considerably miserable in Whisperheart’s patrol.   
“You’ll be fine,” a deep and calm voice whispered in her ear, spooking the white tabby, almost startling Larkfeather out of her fur,”Do what you have to, I’ll keep an eye on the apprentices.” A white tom with ginger patches stood next to her, tail resting on her shoulder. He gave her cheek a reassuring lick,”You can do this.”  
“Thank you Jayfoot,” she leaned against him, barely able to breathe,”I don’t know if I can go through with it…” Jayfoot had become an unexpected ally, being one of Birchstar’s original rogues. Her friendship with Pebblefern led to the two becoming close friends, as well as a beneficial ally to the rebellion. Most of the rebels consisted of former Clan cats, with the exception of Leafsky, Pebblefern, and Jayfoot.   
Before he could respond, Birchstar yowled, signalling for the patrols to move. Her patrol swiftly ran out of camp, following the leader, followed closely by the other cats. Riverstripe and Jayfoot flanked, with the apprentices in the middle following closely to Shinenose and Softfur. Larkfeather restrained herself from taking off, knowing she could outpace every cat to warn her Clan, but it’d be selfish, promising death for her friends and family.   
Larkfeather kept her gaze focused ahead, sorrow and nervousness confusmed her as they neared the IceClan camp. Moonlight shined through the trees, revealing the quiet camp. Only a single cat guarded the entrance, although his attention was elsewhere, having no time to call a warning before he was mauled.   
“Find a dark tabby named Darkfrost, make sure he´s out of harm.” She whispered, almost inaudible, to Riverstripe, who merely gave a slight nod in response.   
Birchstar waited for a moments, waiting for every patrol to get into position before yowling,”SoulClan, attack!” As the strange cats flooded the camp, the IceClan cats were dragged from their nests. They let out yowls of fear and panic, waking up any cat that wasn’t already up.  
She knew her target, the only cat she intended to harm was Talonshadow. Ensuring her loyalty to SoulClan and freeing the Clan cats was more important than one life was what Larkfeather kept telling herself, failing to convince herself otherwise.   
Throughout the chaos, she recognized so many faces, but failed to identify her brother. Homesickness, loneliness, guilt, sadness, everything came crashing down, causing Larkfeather to become lightheaded. Hardly able to focus, she kept searching for Talonshadow.   
Suddenly, she hit the ground, winded. Snarling in her face was a black and white tom, his jaws and claws dripping in blood. “Murderous scum!” He hissed, his dark green eyes wild and cruel. He gripped her scruff and tossed her several tail lengths away. Larkfeather skidded to her paws, sinking her claws into the bloodied grass to regain balance.   
The white tabby screeched in rage and darted over to him, clamping her jaws onto his shoulder. He roared with pain, reached around and grabbed the loose skin around her neck. Immediately, Larkfeather let go to hiss in pain. The tom slammed his paw down on her neck, shoving his muzzle in to hers, “This is for my father!” He began to claw ruthlessly at her belly, taking out tufts of white fur with every claw stroke. She felt her strength ebbing away as she struggled desperately.  
All at once, the weight was gone. Larkfeather could breathe again. Wincing, she got to her paws. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized a black and white tom at her paws. Drizzlepaw! She saw Birchstar disappear into the crowd, coming to two realizations at once. Not only had he killed Drizzlepaw, he killed him to save her. Now is not the time to question him now! She shook her head, searching again for Talonshadow.  
Her gaze flickered around worriedly, freezing up completely when her eyes rested on a light brown she-cat viciously clawing at Jayfoot. She relaxed when she noticed how sparce and light the ginger-white tom was going on Hawkfire. Larkfeather shook her head, trying to focus on finding Talonshadow.   
She desperately scanned the broken and busy camp for the pale orange tom. Finally, she found him, tussling with Dustspeckle. Larkfeather, pushing down all of her emotions, slipped through the fighting, intent on her target. The SoulClan warrior was going for the kill, mercilessly clawing at Talonshadowś exposed stomach. The deputy struggled to combat the speckled tom, landing only a couple of brutal blows to Duskspeckles’ belly. Larkfeather grabbed Duskspeckles scruff, throwing him off of the injured tom, ¨He´s mine.” She hissed in his ear, shoving him off into the throng of fighting cats.   
¨Familiar…” He coughed, before weakly lunging at her, but his shoulder gave out, landing at her paws. Talonshadow struggled to his paws, gazing into her eyes,¨Who…”   
It had been several moons since he had last seen her. She had gone from a scrawny, lithe young cat to a muscular, strong she-cat that came into her own. Larkfeather unsheathed her claws, pushing him to the ground. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she stared helplessly at her old friend, sorrow weighing down her limbs. She raised her right paw, claws extended, ready to slice his throat.  
“No!” A single yowl froze the white tabby where she stood, paw still raised in the air. The voice that reassured her in so many nightmares, the voice that she yearned for, the voice that belonged to her only kin.  
Larkfeather couldn’t resist but glance over her shoulder, the mere sight of her brother made her shiver. She locked eyes with Darkfrost briefly, shaken by the shock of recognition that darkened his eyes. Beside him stood a red tabby she-cat, eyes wide with terror.   
“Larkpaw?” Came the forced question, although he already knew the answer,”What’s going on?” His ears flattened, taking a cautious step forwards, taking a glance down at whom she was standing on. A low growl rose in his throat as it hit him, she intended to kill his former mentor.  
The red tabby stood in front of him, staring directly into Larkfeathers eyes. She froze completely, feeling as if she had no control over her body. She struggled to fight this invisible force that overcame her. Larkfeather struggled to breathe, feeling as if she was suffocating. It wasn’t just her though, the red tabby sank to the ground, gasping. The hold broke, allowing for the white tabby to finally breathe.   
“Redsky!” Darkfrost, now distracted by the red tabby’s struggle, leaned down to make sure she was okay   
Taking a deep, final breath, she sliced Talonshadow’s throat. Intentionally a clean cut, he died instantly, without any more suffering. She stood, sorrow filling every limb.   
A screech of rage came from behind her, followed by a pain searing in her back. Darkfrost clung to her back, tearing at his sister's fur. Larkfeather shook viciously, throwing him off with some clumps of fur.  
He immediately got back onto his paws and charged at her. Before he could attack her once more, Riverstripe met him head on. The two cats tussled on the bloodstained ground, equally matched.   
Larkfeather, still shaken by her brother’s surprise attack, backed away. She retreated to Talonshadows body, intending to pay her respects to her former friend. What she found was Birchstar, bloodied from head to claw, clumps of fur missing, stood over Redsky,”-are you positive?” He snarled in her face, teared bared.   
Her voice waved, but her eyes did not, meeting his gaze calmly, she growled,”It was her, slaughtered him where he stood.”   
Birchstar was taken aback, certainly surprised by the red tabby’s word. He let out a single yowl, calling for his clan to retreat. SoulClan cats, battered and bloodied, fled, running hard and fast out of the IceClan camp.   
Larkfeather turned to follow Birchstar as he sprinted out of the broken camp, but ran muzzle first into Gorsestar. Their eyes met for a heartbeat, surprised to find remorse, almost regret or guilt embedded in his dull blue eyes. She froze, her heart stopping. Throughout the moon she’d been stolen and riddled with dreams of strange cats, everything came together. She opened her jaws to try and confront him, but nothing came out. Larkfeather was speechless, strangely unable to comfort Gorsestar. He paused for a moment as he pushed passed her, almost as if wanted to say something, but remained silent. Larkfeather cast a long gaze around her ruined camp, absorbing damage and bodies that laid on the forest floor.   
“Come,” came the calm, reassuring whisper from Ripplestreak. He had stayed behind to ensure Larkfeather didn’t get captured. He nudged her shoulder with his nose, leading her out of the camp, tail resting on her shoulder. 

The two cats loped back to camp in silence. Nothing needed to be said, he knew how she felt, that nothing he said could reassure her. They both knew sacrifices would be made for the rebellion to succeed, it was merely unfortunate that it was Larkfeather that was losing everything.   
Whisperheart greeted the two cats at the entrance, his fur sticky with blood. Ripplestreak left Larkfeather with him, dashing off to find Riverstripe. “We can go wash off in the stream once Birchstar makes his announcement.” Whisperheart murmured in her ear, leading her over to a sheltered spot in the camp, away from every other cat.   
She sank to her paws, finally able to breathe. He laid down next to her, flank pressing into hers,”I am proud of you,” he meowed, resting his tail on hers.   
Larkfeather just let out a soft grunt, resting her head on her bloodstained paws. The look of shock on her brothers face haunted her every thought. This is the first time I’ve killed… Her mind kept replaying the events over and over. There wasn’t anything she could do to get her mind off of her slaying Talonshadow.   
“Today was a success!” Birchstar’s yowl ringed through the camp. While no one moved from their spot, all heads lifted towards him,”We welcome Skypaw, Starlingkit, and Flashkit as members of IceClan! Shinenose, you will mentor Skypaw,” Larkfeather shifted her gaze up to him, hatred seething beneath her fur as he continued to talk,” but alas, as we gain three members, we lost two. I regret to say that Breezebeck and Softfur died fighting bravely.” He paused in, obviously affected by the death of their clan mates. This surprised her, not only by the death of both of the warriors, but that Birchstar actually cared. “After speaking to Whisperheart, and having the realization that we aren’t invisible, I’ve decided to train in the Twolegplace. The extra training will do us good, especially when I announce us as SoulClan in a couple of sunrises.”  
Those in the clan that had enough strength cheered as Birchstar raised his tail to silence them,”I must admit to something though, I had my doubts about you, Larkfeather. I didn’t like how close my son had gotten to you, because, to simply put it, I didn’t trust you,” he matched her gaze calmly,”but, I was wrong. In efforts to prove yourself, you killed Talonshadow, a former friend and Clanmate. For my misjudgement, I apologize.” And with Birchstar’s surprise apologize, he dismissed the Clan.   
Whisperheart curled closer to Larkfeather and began to groom her bloodied fur. With guilt and sorrow seeded in her heart, finding refuge in the first dreamless slumber she has had in moons.


	13. Chapter 12

“My Clan, we must discuss the effects of the battle,” Gorsestar meowed, perched on a large rock once the rogues had all left camp. His tail was curled neatly around his paws, his gaze reflecting pain. There was something else burning in his dark eyes that Darkfrost guessed was betrayed. Redsky sat next to him, applying a herb mix to his shoulder. The marble tabby tom had been slashed from head to paw, but none the less, held himself together for the clan. Right now, they needed to know their leader was strong instead of crumbling apart from inside out.   
“I’ve had several confirmed sightings that a couple of the missing warriors participated in the battle, on the rogues side. We are unsure why, but they are to be captured on site.” He meowed to those who had gathered below him,”We will take Breezebeck’s body to FireClan soon, and bury the rogues outside of camp. Tonight, we shall hold proper vigil for Talonshadow, Yellownose, Birdnose, Drizzlenose and Leopardflash,” he paused, his throat tight in grief.  
Shock rippled through the crowd as they learned of Talonshadow’s death. The moment that the initial shock disintegrated was chaotic. A mournful cry sounded from the medicine cat den, likely coming from Lightfeather. She hadn’t healed well and wouldn’t likely ever become a full warrior again as she was blind in her right eye and had a crippled shoulder. Mournful yowling and surprise deafened the silent morning. There were also murmurs of curiosity for who would take up the mantle of being deputy.   
He took a deep breath and continued,“I believe that Talonshadow would agree with my choice in deputy. While he is young, loss has made him experienced and a hardened warrior. I welcome Darkfrost as the next deputy of IceClan, do well to carry on your mentor’s legacy.”   
Surprised whispers echoed through the crowd, but no cat complained. Several cats looked skeptical, a couple even turned their heads. Darkfrost struggled to get to his paws, finding no wind in his chest to speak.   
Redsky caught a strange gleam in the leader's’ eyes, curious to find pride that had revealed itself through heavy grief.  
The dark tabby shook himself out, finally gathering the courage to leap up to Redsky and Gorsestar, He visibly winced, but pushed passed the pain, lifting his head proudly,”I will try my hardest to honor Talonshadow’s memory, but also to revenge our fellow Clanmates.” His meow sharp, filled with grief and anger. Redsky rested her tail reassuringly as she continued to tend Gorsestar.   
Those who were fit enough approached Darkfrost, questioning him on what they could do. Only a pawful of cats were in condition to patrol, maybe six at the most. He ordered them to simply hunt, borders could wait until later.  
Gorsestar leaped down from the rock, leaving Redsky and Darkfrost alone to talk so he could talk to Willowcreek. She was busy treating Spidernose, whom had suffered a severe wound from his chest to belly.   
“Congratulations…” Redsky muttered, concern hinting in her meow.   
“For what?” He growled, staring at his paws,”For the betrayal of my sister? Death of my mentor?” Darkfrost choked out those last few words as he struggled to accept the death of Talonshadow. The brindle tom had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father.  
Redsky let out a soft sigh, leaning against him, resting her head beneath his chin. She felt him shiver as a wave of grief hit him.   
His eyes were shut tight as he struggled to keep himself together. Even with Redsky’s presence, he felt alone in the world. Her scent was initially comforting, but the guilt of breaking the warrior code rotted in his stomach. It doesn’t matter. She’s all I have. If I get exiled, so be it. I have nothing here for me.   
Darkfrost moved away from her, his heart heavy with pain. He slid off if the rock, gaze slid to Breezebecks body, ”Moonshy! Berryheart!” He called to the two warriors. They had recently been treated, neither had severe wounds and could make it to the FireClan camp with ease. Moonshy had a chunk of flesh removed from her shoulder and Berryheart would have a nasty scar running down his flank. Moonshy immeditaly limped over to the new deputy as Berryheart murmured something quiet to Hawkfire before padding over. “Can you both assist me to FireClan? We need to return Breezebecks body.” Darkfrost requested,”I’m sure you must be exhausted, but…”  
The two nodded, with Moonshy replying, “Of course. I can wash off this sticky and gross blood in the river too.”  
Berryheart dipped his head, carefully grabbing the dead warriors scruff. Darkfrost assisted him, nosing the stiff body onto his back. Moonshy lead the patrol out of camp, their pace brisk. They moved through the forest quietly and quickly, the only words spoken were warnings of fallen branches and holes.   
Cautiously, they crossed the river without any mishaps. Briefly, Moonshy and Berryheart washed themselves off. Darkfrost stopped at the border, noticing the marking was fresh, ”It seems we have missed the dawn patrol, we might as well go to their camp.” Moonshy glanced around before stepping into FireClan territory, continuing on since she saw no cat.   
They traveled swiftly through the thick pines, not wanting to be there longer than need be. When the small patrol arrived at FireClan’s camp, which was essentially large rocks and bramble dens, a solid black tom met him at the entrance. “What is this?” He questioned calmly, his coal black eyes remained expressionless as he examined the three cats.   
“Hello, I am Darkfrost fro-”   
“I don’t care, what are you doing here? Whose body do you come with?” Batwing interrogated, unable to get a clear view of the bloodied body on Darkfrosts back.   
“Such events that I will discuss with Archstar, but we have brought Breezebeck’s body to you.” He ignored the interruption, simply wanting to explain last night's battle with the FireClan leader.   
“Fine. Follow me.” Batwing growled, eyes narrowed slightly. He led the three cats into FireClan camp. The black tom waved his tail, telling them to wait at the bottom of an oak tree. He leaped up, disappearing in a large hole in the elderly tree.   
Darkfrost gently laid down Breezebecks body, stretching out his sore muscles. He visibly winced, previously unaware of a long scratch going from his upper shoulder to low flank.  
Berryheart and Moonshy sat close behind Darkfrost, talking quietly. It didn’t take long until a russet ginger cat slid down the tree, landing in front of the dark tabby. Followed closely by Batwing, Archstar glanced at Breezebecks body, then at the battered patrols.   
“I am Darkfrost, deputy of IceClan. Last night, we were attacked by rogues, or SoulClan as they call themselves. They stole a couple cats, killing Talonshadow in the process. We recognized Breezebeck and thought it would be right to give his body home.” Darkfrost explained carefully, trying to avoid making his clan sound weak.   
Archstar remained silent for a few moments, taking time to absorb what the IceClan warrior had said. “I am sorry for your loss, but I will not provide a vigil for Breezebeck. He left us moons ago, apparently to join some rogue clan. I will let his kin say goodbye and be buried in camp, but I shall not honor him as a fallen FireClan warrior,” she replied simply,”But thank you, for returning his body. I think it’s time for you to go home.”   
He wasn’t surprised by her curt and quick response, Archstar wasn’t known for her hospitality or general kindness. Darkfrost simply gave a quick nod and got to his paws, waving his tail to signal his clanmates to follow. 

The dark tabby returned to camp by himself, leaving Berryheart and Moonshy to hunt for themselves. He was grateful for the time alone, leaving him time to think. He came to terms with his affection for Redsky, accepting the knowledge that he would do anything for her.   
Darkfrost limped over to Redsky, whom was resting on a patch clean moss near the medicine den. He winced, realizing that his flank wound was bleeding once more. Ignoring it, he quietly curled next to her. She shifted her body slightly, but otherwise didn’t move as Darkfrost rested his tail over hers. The dark tabby was soon comforted by her soft snoring as he soon drifted off into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

Nearly a moon had passed since the raid on IceClan. SoulClan’s camp almost burst with busy cats, every cat was doing something. Whether it be hunting, training, or practicing battle tactics, there was hardly a quiet moment. Every other moonrise, Birchstar would lead a patrol into the Twolegplace, alternating through every cat in the clan. He hoped the training in the confusing maze would provide some advantage over the other clans. Naturally the former rogues easily navigated the dangerous place, while the former Clan cats felt exposed and struggled to find their way through the countless Twoleg dens.  
Her hatred for Birchstar grew with every passing day, but could do nothing about it. She had to continue to play this perfect mate to Whisperheart and the perfect warrior for Birchstar. Deceiving Whisperheart is what hurt most, she lied to him repeatedly. There was nothing more that she wanted than to abandon the rebellion and SoulClan and run away with him, but she knew he wouldn’t leave his beloved clan. All the rebels had done would’ve been for nothing, all she had sacrificed, completely pointless.   
Larkfeather struggled through each day but never gave up. She relentlessly kept fighting and planning to take down SoulClan. On her few visits to the Twolegplace, under Birchstar’s watchful gaze, she had spotted Phoenix in the corner of her sight, lurking in the shadows. The clan cats rarely took notice to rogues or the occasional admiring kittypets, especially if they stayed out of their way.   
She’d found that after the battle, she couldn’t move as quickly, she couldn’t train or hunt all day like before. Often enough, the white tabby found herself out of breath or just too tired and exhausted to keep training, usually retreated to the quiet and reclusive nursery. Larkfeather found her heart empty, there was almost nothing keeping her going. Her love for Whisperheart pained her, she often would gaze around the clan hopelessly thinking that her rebels would fail. Regardless, Larkfeather continuously went on, taking life one day at a time.  
She’d begun to completely lose hope until one day, less than a moon after the raid, Phoenix surprised her one evening while she was hunting in a nearby Twoleg garden with news. “You wanted an advantage, I’ve possibly found one. We must go now though,” His eyes were dark with worry, but said nothing else as he trotted farther into the Twolegplace.  
Startled by his sudden appearance, but having no other choice to follow, ran to catch up with him. The sky had begun to darken as the two moved swiftly throughout the Twolegplace, as Larkfeather surprisingly was thankful for Birchstar’s training.   
They moved swiftly throughout the Twolegplace. He stopped in a dark alley, waving his tail to stop her behind him. Phoenix stood, head held high, meowed quietly,”We need a word with you.”   
Within mere moments, a massive gray and white tom padded into the dusklight. His eyes pierced the shadows, a bright vivid yellow in the likes she had never seen before. Several scars glinted in the pale light, the light just enough to see muscles rippling under the ragged fur. “Phoenix, my friend,” came a deep, gravely response.   
“We need a favor,” Phoenix padded forwards a couple steps, revealing Larkfeather behind him. Her head was cocked slightly, trying to get a better view of the strange rogue.   
“Favor for you, favor for me,” the tom replied, shifting his eyes to match hers. The yellow pools reflected nothing, completely expressionless.   
“Please, Ren, this is between you and me,” Phoenix released an exasperated sigh. He glanced at Larkfeather for a heartbeat before growling,“She is not apart of any ‘favor’.”   
The gray tom stepped forward, meeting Phoenix nose to nose. For second, his gaze switched to the ginger toms’ scar, but made no comment in reference to it,”It’s Renegade to you.” Ren hissed quietly, ears flattening against his head. There was a strange, unspecified pain seething in every word spoken by the rogue.   
“Regardless of what you think of me, your… expertise is needed.” Despite Renegade’s aggressive demeanor, Phoenix remained unexpectedly calm. The only sign of emotion was a clenched jaw and a few wrinkles revealed by the scar.   
“Ha!” The battered tom snorted, circling Phoenix so closely their flanks touched. The ginger tom visibly flinched and swang his head to avoid Renegade’s accusing glare, but otherwise remained where he stood. “Now, after everything, you come crawling back!” Larkfeather could’ve sworn she saw a hint of torturing jealousy. “You sided with V and Canary, our enemies! Lock was murdered, our home destroyed, what makes you think I will willingly help you?” There was genuine hurt embedded in his voice as he stopped, his face a whisker's length away from Phoenix.   
“This isn’t the time or place Ren.” The ginger tom replied softly, touching his nose to the angered toms’,”This is bigger than the two of us. Put our past behind us.”   
Renegade jerked away, stepping back. He shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh,”In time, my friend.” His yellow gaze once again shifted to the Clan cat,”Why do you need my help?” There was a strange tightness in Renegades voice.   
“I assume you’ve heard of the group of cats living the Twolegplace, they call themselves SoulClan?” It was Larkfeather that spoke in hopes of breaking the tension between the two toms.   
“I have.”   
“I am one of the leaders of the cats rebelling against them, we need an advantage. We can’t overthrow Birchstar if we know the same fighting moves as his warriors, I assume that you have some sort of edge if Phoenix brought me to you.” She replied, getting to the point quickly. They’d be here all night if they continued to quarrel.   
“What Phoenix here never told you was that we were both killers, murdering whomever our leader told us to,” he meowed nonchalantly, oddly out of context.”Phoenix here had morality problems and sided with some vigilantes.” Renegade’s voice wavered,”But, nonetheless, I shall help you. We will to extreme training nightly, starting tomorrow. Bring as many as you like, but I warn you, my training won’t be easy. I fight to kill.” He warned, shifting his fierce gaze to Phoenix,”Some won’t be able to go through with it.”  
“It won’t be a problem.” She murmured softly, a twinge of regret hidden in her meow. Phoenix rested his tail on her shoulder, but said nothing to comfort her.   
Renegade eyes’ narrowed, curious, but didn’t press Larkfeather about it,”I need to meet all of your allies, so I know whom not to kill.”   
“You’re fighting with us?” Phoenix questioned, surprise thick in his voice. He took of steps forwards, head tilted in curiosity, “What do you have to gain?”  
“Please, Phoenix, you know me well enough to not bother with this silly questions. What’s greater than a favor from a Clan cat? Skilled in battle, hunting, imagine the possibilities!” He replied, his meow sharp with enthusiasm.   
Regardless of whatever favor he would request, Larkfeather was grateful, his assistance was necessary to defeat Birchstar. “Thank you Renegade.” She dipped her head to him in gratitude.   
“Thank me when Birchstar is dead and your allies are free,” he responded grimly,”This is no easy task. Cats will die, successful or not.”   
“I think it’s time for us to go.” Phoenix meowed, glancing at the moon, which was near it’s peak. The ginger tom began to walk away, casting a longing look over his shoulder at Renegade. The pale moonlight shined on the brilliant yellow gaze that followed Phoenix as he left, one that resembled remorse, possibly regret.   
Larkfeather padded after Phoenix after meowing a quick good-bye to the gray rogue. She was almost out of the alley when Renegade bounded up next to her,”I forget to say congratulations.” The white tabby visibly flinched, but refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. She bounded after her ginger friend, heart pounding hard against her chest.


	15. Chapter 14

“If you think you can’t keep fighting, you’re wrong! Never stop, keep pushing yourself!” Renegade hissed in the face of an exhausted apprentice. Training within the recent moon had proved exhausting, not only for Larkfeather, but for all of the rebels. The rogue had shown violent and cruel in his training tactics and had no trouble pushing them to their limits, knowing that so many lives depended on his training.   
She grumbled some choice words directed at the gray tom, but once more, threw herself at Phoenix. The ginger tom ducked, swerving around to meet her. The light blue apprentice slid underneath him, tucking her nose under his foot, tripping Phoenix. As soon as he hit the ground, she pressed her paw against his neck.  
“Good,” Ren meowed,”If this was a real fight, tear at the shoulder or throat. Shoulders will immobilize them, whereas slicing the throat is, well, more permanent.” He traced a pathways with an extended claw on Phoenix’s shoulder. ”If you claw here, you’ll do the most damage.”  
Phoenix waited a moment for Renegade to turn to discuss something with Snowpaw, who had asked a question regarding some move she was struggling with. As soon as his back was turned, the ginger tom leaped, attaching himself to the gray tom’s back. Surprised, Renegade yelped before sinking to the ground. His body went into a false limp, which Phoenix was expected as he unsheathed his claws and placed a paw on the base of his neck,”Never turn your back on an enemy.” He meowed to the shocked group.   
Ren growled something quietly to Phoenix, shoving the ginger tom off of him. The scarred cat sulked off to the shadows to sit and talk to several rogues that was observing from top of a large, hollow container.  
“Keep in mind that these SoulClan warriors are following that bloodthirsty fox heart,” Renegade meowed, turning away so his back purposefully faced Phoenix. “They won’t be going easy on any cat. Ignore that warrior code of yours. If you don’t kill, they will.” After those words, he resumed training again, sparing with Snowpaw and Firepaw.  
Larkfeather observed, laying against the cool stone wall of a Twoleg structure a cool newleaf midday. She no longer had the stamina to train with Renegade, but often watched the training commence. Between maintaining her role as Whisperhearts mate and covering up her pregnancy, she was exhausted by day's end.   
Standing next to her was several of Phoenix’s rogue friends, none of which Renegade was too happy to see. Their frequent arguments become heated quickly, until Ripplestreak told them to get over it and that these rogues were a welcomed addition.   
Their rogue allies, Korra, Canary, and Shado, were certainly a surprise in their own respect. Canary, small for even a she-cat, was quick, unquestionably ruthless and had no problem holding her own in training sessions with Phoenix. Korra and Shado fought well together, even defeating both Phoenix and Renegade in a two on two fight.  
“Larkfeather!” A panicked meow started the white tabby out of daydreaming. Ripplestreak stood in front of her, sides heaving as he took in air rapidly,”Birchstar plans on attacking IceClan again.”   
“What?!” She exclaimed, getting to her paws. It hadn’t been too long since their last raid nearly two moons ago. “Why not either of the other Clans?”   
“Birchstar wants IceClan territory, claiming that SoulClan has become too big for our own territory. He came to me, asking if I would lead one of two small patrols to slip into camp tomorrow night and kill the deputy, medicine cats and Gorsestar. It would weaken IceClan to a point of collapse Larkfeather,” He shook his head in dismay, ”There isn’t much we can do.”  
She thought for a moment, taking in this information. “There is only one thing we can do.” Larkfeather glanced at Phoenix, who was now chatting with Korra under the scornful gaze of Renagade. She jerked her head up when they met eyes, signalling for the ginger tom to come over. He excused himself from the conversation, trotting over to the two cats.  
“We move the attack to tonight,” Larkfeather meowed, her voice quiet and strained,”As soon as the moon hits its peak, we meet behind the nursery and go in together.”   
Ripplestreak and Phoenix exchanged a concerned glance, with Ripplestreak speaking up,”Let’s not be rash…” Larkfeather narrowed her eyes, but waited for him to continue speaking,”Don’t you want to wait until after you have your kits? I know you care for your Clan, but is it really worth risking so many lives?”   
“This is my Clan we are risking, my Clanmates! They are my kits, my life, and my decision. Our attack will commence tonight.” She growled, ears flattening against her skull.   
“We will be there, ready to fight,” Phoenix promised,”Go back to camp, rest.” The ginger tom padded over to Korra and Shado, explaining the situation to them. The four rogues, reluctantly followed by Ren, said a quick goodbye to Ripplestreak and Larkfeater and disappeared quickly within the Twolegplace.  
The SoulClan warriors cautiously made their way make to camp. Snowpaw attempted to cheer up Larkfeather, whom had resumed a quiet and retreated desposition as they made their way home.   
“Where have you been?” A worried Whisperheart appeared almost instantly when they entered camp. She lifted her head, bringing his attention to the pigeon clamped in her jaws. Ripplestreak pushed passed the two, heading over immediately to Riverstripe and Jayfoot.   
He led her to a shaded spot next to the nursery where they would often sit and relax after long training days. Larkfeather dropped the pidgeon at his paws, laying down next to him, paws tucked tightly underneath her.   
Whisperheart laid close, pressing his flank into hers. He nosed the pigeon to her, but she pushed it away, mumbling,”I’m not hungry right now.” In truth, she’d eaten more than her share before the training with Renegade.   
Night approached quickly, enfolding the camp in the quiet snores of warriors. Whisperheart had left her when Birchstar summoned both him and Ripplestreak to his den for what felt like moons ago. Whisperheart ignored her as he headed straight for the warriors den, Ripplestreak trotting over to her, face grim. “He wants us to capture any and all IceClan warriors whenever they fall. We are to kill not only your brother, whom Gorsestar promoted as deputy, but Willowcreek, the other medicine cat, Redsky I think, and obviously Gorsestar. That’s every leadership position, Larkfeather, IceClan will crumble if we aren’t successful tonight.” The brown and white tabby tom avoided her piercing blue gaze, shifting his eyes to stare at his paws.   
“Then we will be successful in taking down Birchstar and SoulClan,” she muttered, getting to her paws,”Come. The others will be gathering soon enough.” Larkfeather ducked into the nursery, followed closely by Ripplestreak.   
Inside sat Jayfoot, talking strategy with Pinefrost. Skypaw was playing with the kits, struggling to stay on her paws from their weight. Laughing next to her was Snowpaw and Firepaw, not even attempting to assist the blue she-cat.   
“Firepaw, go get your brother,” Leafsky murmured to the apprentice,”Go fast and quietly, don’t be seen.” The ginger tom nodded, darting out of the get Foxpaw.   
Larkfeather padded over to Skypaw, amused by the bundles of fluff that had tussled her to the ground. “When Firepaw gets back, you four apprentices are to go to IceClan immediately with the kits. Tell Gorsestar, he’s the dark brown tabby that lives in the den at the top of the rock, follow Jayfoots scent, he lined a trail earlier for you.”   
She nodded briskly, going back to calm down the bouncing bundles,”Hush little ones, we’re returning home…” Skypaw gave each kit a comforting lick. The dark blue-gray she cat handled the kits well, always falling victim to their games and playful spirits.   
Pebbleshine and Leafsky exchanged a reassured glance.   
“I hope we aren’t late.” While the calm remark initially surprised her, she was relieved that it was Phoenix, leaping down from a cracked window into the nursery. Following closely was Canary, Korra, Shado, and a very serious looking Renegade.   
“We will wait for the rest of the warriors, it would be too suspicious for every rebel to leave at once.” Ripplestreak meowed, dipping his head respectfully to Renegade. He settled down next to the scarred gray tom and began to discuss strategy.   
Firepaw appeared moments later, Foxpaw at his side. Behind him came Whiteshadow, a white tom with light black stripes, and Riverstripe. She headed over to Ripplestreak, looking a little nervous. Pebbleshine met up with the two apprentices, catching them up quickly on their mission. Courage shined in the apprentices eyes showing that they took their mission as seriously as they should have.   
“Snowpaw! Over here!” The young ginger patched white she-cat had just padded into the den. Leafsky called over to the young cat. She quickly explained to Snowpaw what she and the other apprentices were doing before sending off the four apprentices. There was great concern in her gaze as she watched her kits   
Larkfeather sat in a corner, alone. She watched quietly for a few moments before she was joined by Phoenix. The scarred tom sat next to her, leaning against her in attempt to comfort the worried she-cat. “We can win, have confidence in yourself, and us,” he gave her a comforting lick on her cheek,”No matter what happens tomorrow. No matter what we have to do to win, it’ll be worth it. Think of all the lives lost because of Birchstar.”   
Even though her ginger friend tried to be comforting, it didn’t help.The two cats sat in silence, watching as cats, one by one, crept into the nursery. The rotted wooden den quickly filled with the rebels, becoming crowded. Larkfeather slipped through the crowd, standing tall in the middle of the area.   
She cleared her voice, calling attention to herself. The group of cats hushed, all turning to her.  
“My friends, my allies, I know this battle comes of little notice, but I could not allow for IceClan to be destroyed. I must thank Renegade for training, we couldn’t have done this without his training. As well as Phoenix and his friends, Canary, Korra, and Shado, thank you for joining us.” The rebelling cats murmured graciously to the rogues. They had nothing to gain by aiding Larkfeather and her cats. “Jayfoot, Leafsky, Tinyshell you’re in charge of entrance. Make sure no cat gets out until someone announces retreat, we can’t have SoulClan fleeing to the Yard,” The Yard was a Twoleg trash heap that was SoulClan’s meeting place in case of any attack that caused them to scatter, ”Pebblefern, Silverflash, stay to the shadows. If a SoulClan warrior is going for the kill, stop it. Only come out if someone needs help, stay unseen. Everyone else, it’s a free for all.” Larkfeather meowed, her voice barely loud enough for every cat to hear.   
She pushed her way through the crowd, standing at the entrance. She took a long,  
last glance at the peaceful camp before panic would enfold. Larkfeather took a deep breath, raised her muzzle to the sky, yowling,”Attack!”   
Her first goal was to disable Whisperheart, but when she ran into the warrior den, where every cat was scrambling to get to their paws and out of the den, she didn’t see him.   
She was shoved out of the den by a wave of cats, with not a single one aware of what   
was going on. Larkfeather stood at the entrance of the warrior, watching as her rebels clashed with the SoulClan warriors. It felt like her limbs were embedded into the ground like tree stumps. She tried to move, she wanted to, but she remained still, frozen.  
Renegade appeared out of nowhere, already suffering a nasty shoulder wound. “Larkfeather! Fight! Now!” He hissed viciously into her ear as he took off, leaping onto the back of a panicked Shinenose.   
The she-cat gave herself a few good shakes, unsheathed her claws, and leapt into battle. Dustspeckle was ruthlessly jabbing at Pinefrost, his hindlegs pummeling her belly ruthlessly. Bunching her shoulders, the white tabby barreled into his flank, head first. He skidded a couple of tail-lengths away, winded. Pinefrost disappeared farther into the battle, hopefully in good enough condition to keep fighting.  
He staggered to his paws, gaze blazing with ferocity and hatred. Larkfeather narrowed her eyes and launched herself at Dustspeckle before he could get his breathe back. She attached herself to his back, digging her claws into his back. The speckled tom shook himself violently in attempts to get her off. He rolled onto the ground, crushing her underneath his weight. Struggling to breathe, she released him. Dustspeckle immediately got to his paws and clawed at her face. She jerked her face back, but not before scoring his claws down her cheek.   
The white tabby struggled to her paws, but Dustspeckle smacked her hard in the head. Larkfeather hit the ground with a solid thud, winded. The SoulClan warrior pressed his claws into her neck, standing over her. He bent down, hissing in her face,”I’m not surprised, traitorous fox-heart!”   
Before he could do anymore harm, a feathery shadow flung Dustspeckle off of Larkfeather. As she managed to get to her paws, she realized it was Shado and Korra that were now taking turns batting at the speckled tom.  
“Help!” A yelp sounded near by. She whirled around, spotting Riverstripe being ripped to shreds by Thundersmoke and Cloudwhisker. The ginger tom was nipping at her paws as Cloudwhisker scored his claws at her flank. Larkfeather could see that the pretty tuxedo she-cat couldn’t last much longer, she could hardly stand.  
“Get off her!” Larkfeather snarled, facing Thundersmoke. He seemed realitevly surprised of her attacking, hardly flinching when she slashed at his face. It was too late, by the time he jerked back his face with a yowl of pain, blood was running heavy from where she had wounded him. Deep scratches scorned the left side of his face, streaming with blood. It would be unlikely that he would ever see again out of his left eye again. The ginger tom gasped, hurt flashing in his pale green eye before scrabbling up the fence.  
The white tabby backed away, guilt twisting in her gut as she searched for Whisperheart. Panic gripped her belly when she finally saw him, digging mercilessly at Phoenix’s stomachl  
Larkfeather swiftly moved around the fighting cats to get to Whisperheart. He threw the ginger tom to the ground, sinking his claws into his chest. He leaned back to tear fatally at his exposed belly.  
Her stomach sank. “No!” She screeched, leaping the final distance. He turned, surprise flashing through his gaze, quickly followed by betrayal and pain as he realized that she wasn’t coming to aid him, but the rogue he was killing. Larkfeather hadn’t expected him to turn, she had fatally misjudged the distance for her leap.  
Instead of tackling him, her claws sank into his neck. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. She let out a sharp gasp in horror. Larkfeather immediately sheathed her claws, her heart plunged as blood gushed from where her claws had sunk into his throat. A sicking, dark puddle was already forming around the ginger and white tom.  
Whisperheart lay at her paws, bleeding out. He gasped for air, trying to speak,”Why…” Was the only word he could say, muttering it several times to try and convince himself that this wasn’t happening.  
“I can’t raise our kits in a clan that’s built off of murder and thieves,” she whispered softly, sinking to the ground next to him,”I won’t be sorry for this uprising, but you were never meant to die…”   
“Kits…?” He coughed, sides faintly rising. The puddle of blood around him expanded with every breathe.   
“Yes, my love, kits.” Larkfeather murmured, touching her nose to his forehead. Her throat was tight with grief as she hopelessly watched as the life drained from his eyes. Her eyes tried desperately memorized everything about Whisperheart’s face as she tried to absorb everything. Every detail, how his eyes lit up when he saw her, how his soft, fluffy ginger fur faded into the white splotches, how calm and level headed he always was. She shut her eyes, trying to force out the outside world, attempting to hang on to the last image she had of Whisperheart happy.  
“What have you done?” Came a roar that froze the fighting completely. All eyes turned to Birchstar, who stood several fox-lengths away, eyes blazing. He saw Whisperhearts body beside her, ”My son…”   
He released an enraged yowl, hurling himself at her. Before Larkfeather could react, Renegade slipped out if the crowd, meeting Birchstar head on.  
Birchstar’s eyes were slit with rage as he merciless tore at Renegade’s already scruffy and thin fur. Renegade’s pure skill evenly matched against the enraged and grieving tom, matching the battering with an even more brutal one of his own, displaying a remarkably calm demeanor for such a vicious fight.   
Larkfeather watched, intrigued by the fight, as did every other cat. Renegade smacked Birchstar with a well aimed paw to the head, briefly knocking the breath out of him. Birchstar staggered, his fur matted thickly with blood. He breathed heavily, looking as if he was barely able to stand. Renegade pounced, aiming to attach himself onto the SoulClan leader’s back. All it takes is a single move, placed perfectly to take out even the most skilled warrior.   
In the blink of an eye, Birchstar was standing over a crumbled gray mass. Blood was everywhere, covering any sign of white. And so, the SoulClan stood proudly, eyes bright with triumphant.   
Within a mere couple of heartbeats, a fiery flash flew over Larkfeather. Phoenix dug his claws into Birchstars shoulders, throwing him on the ground.   
His eyes were flickering, flaming pits of anger. She hardly recognized the pacifistic tom, taken by complete surprise when slashed at Birchstars throat.   
\----The life drained from Birchstars body rapidly. He had no time to say anything, only his eyes were fixated on Larkfeather. She glanced down at Whisperheart, realizing with a sinking feeling that he was gone. “May StarClan light your path.” She murmured, giving her mate a final lick on the forehead.  
Larkfeather signaled with her tail for Ripplestreak to take over. Her throat tightened when she looking up, seeing Phoenix sitting over Renegade. His muzzle was buried in Renegades blood-matted fur. She padded over to Phoenix, sitting down next to her friend as they say with Renegade during his last moments.   
“I’m sorry you had to kill him…” Renegade murmured weakly, giving Phoenixs’ nose a lick before his body shook with his last breath.  
“Anything for you, my friend.” Phoenix whispered back, sinking down next to Renegades body,”Goodbye my friend.” He licked his eyelids shut, as if reassuring himself that his old friend wasn’t truly gone.


	16. Chapter 15

Once they had chased off all of Birchstar’s warriors with an honest threat to kill if any of them were caught in Clan territory again, Larkfeather and Ripplestreak gathered the survivors of the rebellion. There was not a single cat that wasn’t injured, very few of them were able to stand on all four legs. It was certainly a close battle, if it hadn’t been for Renegade, they would have certainly lost.   
“My friends, my rebels, we have succeeded. Birchstar is dead, his warriors scattered. We were successful,” Ripplestreak meowed as the wounded cats gathered around him. “With success comes great loss. We must honor and remember our fallen, for they will live on in StarClan and our stories for moons to come. I give my fullest sympathy to friends and kin to Renegade,” he cast a kind glance at Phoenix, whom still had not moved from the gray tom’s body. “Echostream, Orchidwhisker, Pebblefern, Pinefrost, and Silverflash. They gave their lives to free us, and for that we are forever thankful.” He locked eyes with Larkfeather, whose gaze had fallen on Whisperheart’s body. A mourningful yowl erupted from the wounded cats, originated from Jayfoot. Ripplestreak let the cats mourn in silence for several moments, the quiet deafening to Larkfeather as her gaze remained focused on her dead mate’s body.  
“We must seek refuge whilst we recover, so gather yourselves, we will rest seek refuge in IceClan.” Ripplestreak meowed. He slipped through the crowd, finding Riverstripe. She struggled to meet him, but barely stand on her own paws. The wounded she-cat slid onto the ground, wincing in pain.   
“What am I going to do?” Larkfeather murmured quietly to herself as she was perched over Whisperhearts body. “I always loved you.” Her voice was sharp, it was painful to speak, her heart hollow. She glanced over at Phoenix, her own pained gaze reflected back at her. He looked lost, just as alone as she was.   
The bloodied tabby got to her paws, padding over to Phoenix. “Hey.” She meowed quietly, her voice strained. Larkfeather nudged the ginger tom to his paws,”What are you going to do now?”   
“I don’t know.” Phoenix admitted, his eyes remained fixated on Renegade’s body. It was evident that he was exhausted, his usually bright ginger coat dulled, matted with blood. His muscular body was marked with bloodied claw marks, including a severe wound running from high on his neck to lower flank.   
“Come with us,” Larkfeather offered. ”You shouldn’t be alone right now.” She give Phoenix an affectionate lick on his cheek.   
Canary, followed by Korra leaning on Shado for support, approached them. While they had already said their goodbyes to Renegade, they wanted to say their farewell to Phoenix. “We’re leaving,” Canary murmured,”I’ve got to get these two home.” Her gaze shifted to the young she-cats, great care and concern reflecting in her amber gaze.  
Larkfeather dipped her head respectfully to Canary,”Thank you, we couldn’t have done this without you.” Despite the fact that she had grown fond of the three rogue and would have loved for them to join them, she knew that they would never conform the the strict code of the Clans.   
The pale ginger she-cat nodded back. “You’ll always be welcome in the Twolegplace,” she turned to Phoenix,”Are you coming with us?”  
Phoenix looked between the two she-cats for a few moments before meowing,”I think I’ll stay with Larkfeather, at least for the time being.”  
“Well, we will miss you,” She murmured, touching noses with the scarred tom briefly. The three she-cats slipped out of camp cautiously in efforts to not hurt Korra anymore than she already was.   
As their friends returned to the Twolegplace, she turned to Phoenix. His eyes were hollow, glazed over as he was off in memory. Larkfeather sighed heavily, hoping that all the sacrifices she made would be worth it.   
“Come, let us go.” Larkfeather meowed, nudging the ginger tom to his paws. She lead him to the trail of ragged and bloodied that were limping away from the destroyed SoulClan camp.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

“What is this?” A tortoiseshell she-cat hissed at the entrance of IceClan’s camp. Her tail whipped in the air, fur bristling.  
“We seek refuge.” Ripplestreak meowed, pushing himself to the front of the group. He raised his head proudly, his fiery orange eyes calm. He returned her narrowed gaze, meowing politely,”Please, let me at least speak to your leader. Surely Skypaw warned you?”   
Her eyes widened with recognition of the name, reluctantly meowing,”Fine. Only you or whomever is in charge can enter.” She padded through the entrance, ears flattened. There was a slight limp in her step, caused by what the lowering moon revealed to be a thick scar across her shoulders.   
“Riverstripe, keep an eye on everyone,” Ripplestreak murmured to the black tuxedo she-cat next to him. He glanced at Larkfeather, jerking his head towards the entrance. She opened her jaws to protest, but realized that there would be no point in arguing with him.   
She sulked after Ripplestreak, heading into IceClan camp, tail dragging in the grass. Outside of Gorsestar’s den stood Flystream, whom was whispering to Darkfrost. He lifted his head at their approach, eyes blazing in hatred. “Go in.” He hissed, refusing to look at Larkfeather as she limped by.  
“Welcome…” Gorsestar meowed, but trailed off when he saw Larkfeather enter his den. She felt a pang of pain in her heart, but didn’t confront him as she desired to. “How can I assist you?”  
Larkfeather found herself unable to speak, glancing at Ripplestreak for assistance. He gave her a slight nod to her and began to tell Gorsestar of their story. He quickly summoned up the mistreatment of the Clan cats, murder committed by Birchstar and his warriors, kidnapping, and the final downfall of SoulClan.   
“I do not regret not sending assistance. My warriors need not to get harmed in your rebellion, though I am grateful that you’re successful. I must ask, why are you here? What do you want from IceClan?” His dark brown eyes revealed nothing as he spoke.   
“We ask for shelter,” Ripplestreak meowed simply,”We have no medicine cat, no food, no where to go. We do humbly request that some of our warriors may join, or rejoin, IceClan.”  
Gorsestar was quiet for what felt like moons. He had finally absorbed everything that Ripplestreak had told him, considering every option.  
“I will grant you one moon of refuge. Any cat of your rebellion that can hunt will, after being treated. You will be responsible for feeding yourself, and will stay outside of camp in the root caves by the stream. Those sick and unable to hunt are allowed to stay and be treated by our medicine cats,” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breathe,”But I will not accept any of our former warriors back. Our kits and apprentices are welcomed back with open paws, but those who have stayed with SoulClan for longer than three moons are not.” He made no attempt to hide the sorrow in his voice. Gorsestar glanced at Larkfeather, expected for her to complain, but she did not.  
She blinked rapidly, taking by complete surprise. He wouldn’t even allow back Snowpaw and Foxpaw, or any cat for that matter. Larkfeather’s heart sunk. The only thing she wanted was to raise her kits in IceClan, to finally be home. She even had a little hope of redeeming herself to Darkfrost, that they could be a small and broken family. Now, with his banishment of the SoulClan cats, she had nowhere to go. In one moon, she’d be clanless, her only option to become a rogue.   
“I will send Darkfrost, Redsky, and Hawkfire to assist in getting your cats comfortable.” Gorsestar meowed, resting his head on his paws.   
Ripplestreak nodded respectfully, backing out of the den wordlessly. She hesitated to leave, desperately wanting to talk to him. Larkfeather turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Gorsestar speak.   
“You’re just like her,” Gorsestar rumbled, lifting his head slightly,”So determined, strong, loyal.” As he spoke, she froze, her limbs locking up as she was unable to move. “I found her body, you know. She was mutilated, there was hardly any of her beautiful white fur left. Her throat slashed, as was her belly and face. Hiding in a nearby tree stump were three, beautiful kits. I couldn’t take all three, you were too small to walk on your own… When I came back for the last, FireClan scent was everywhere. Her body and the other kit was gone.”   
“What was her name?” Larkfeather forced a whisper, shutting her eyes as she tried to force out the nightmares that kept coming back. He had finally confirmed her suspicions, that he was her and Darkfrost’s father.   
“Windecho was the love of my life, only it was misfortune she was a FireClan cat. Nonetheless, I loved her so, even when I became leader. I watched from afar, sharing longing looks, but it was never good enough.” His voice softened as he was overcome with grief, not only for his dead mate but for his missing kit.   
The den was filled with an awkward silence as she processed everything. She was not, in fact, a rogue's kit, but had Clanblood coursing through her, regardless of origin. Larkfeather made her way out of the den, feeling ever so slightly better, following Ripplestreak out of IceClan camp closely.


	17. Chapter 16

“How dare you betray us?” A ragged brown tom snarled in her face. Redsky’s ears were flat back, eyes wide in fright. She was pressed against a tree, unable to move. She was surrounded by starry cats, but only the brown tom was fuming. “You are a medicine cat! We make sacrifices! We can not have mates or kits!”   
The red tabby shook in fear, worried at what StarClan would do to her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, she found it hard to breathe,”Please… It wasn’t on purpose…” Redsky whimpered.  
“Enough,” Came a meow that silenced the snarling tom from nearby bush. A bright orange she-cat with stars clinging to her stripes shoved the tom away, offering Redsky a kind look.   
“Excuse Foxes-feet, he’s angry for personal reasons.” She meowed calmly, her amber gaze examining the red tabby. The harsh whispers from the surrounding cats were deafening. She wasn’t sure if this was a confrontation to the concerning news Willowcreek had told her earlier in the morning, that these cats were deciding to strip her of her medicine cat status.   
“I do suppose I must introduce ourselves, yes?” the ginger she-cat meowed,”I am Bright Flare, founder of FireClan. Foxes-feet was the first medicine cat in all of the Clans, and the reason that medicine cats should not take mates. That’s Glacier Skies, Soft Voice,” Bright Flare meowed, pointing her tail to the light gray cats watching through narrowed eyes,”The first IceClan leaders, and over there are Quake and Golden Heart, the original EarthClan cats.”   
As she introduced the faded starry cats, Redsky began to relax. They weren’t apparent in their kindness, Glacier Skies met her with a calm, almost sympathetic gaze, and Golden Heart gave a reassuring nod.   
“StarClan has been made aware of what occurs in the Clans. The rejecting of their former Clanmates concerns us all, that none of our Clans will accept the SoulClan warriors. We’ve come to a decision that won’t just affect you, but all the cats of the Clans,” she paused glancing at her comrades, whom all meowed in agreement,”SoulClan shall become their own. Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple. Struggle they will, but advised by you, Redsky, you will be AirClans’ first medicine cat.”   
The obscure prophecy echoed in her ears, the wind sucked out from her lungs. It took her several heartbeats to realize that this meant, that she had to leave Darkfrost and IceClan. “Is this a punishment?” She murmured, fighting back tears.   
“Yes and no, while your situation is unfortunate, and I personally regret to break up a family, you are the only medicine cat that can help bring AirClan to a recognized Clan.” Bright Flare meowed softly, honestly meaning her words.   
“Do the other leaders and medicine cats know?” Redsky mumbled her voice trembling. She was relatively young to be a sole medicine cat, she had never run a Clan before alone, and now was the worst time. In a couple moons, she’d have to take care of her kits alone, without their father and be the only medicine cat of a new Clan.   
“The medicine cats are being told now, they shall pass on the message to their leaders.” Glacier Skies spoke, his voice surprisingly soothing,”Do not worry, we cannot force Darkfrost so stay in IceClan. It is his choice, IceClan, or you. I am terribly sorry that you must go through this, but, we have rules for a reason.” He did not mean to cause Redsky guilt and pain, she knew Darkfrost well enough to know that he would choose IceClan over her.  
“Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple.” Foxes-feet growled, reminding her that she now has to find the leader and its deputy and hope that they will lead this new Clan strongly. 

Without any warning, she was slammed into the waking world. The other medicine cats had already awoken, whispering quietly, all their gazes turned to Redsky when she stirred. The other medicine cats only said a quick good-bye and good-luck before slipping out of the Crystal Cavern, leaving her and Willowcreek alone. Her former mentor said nothing to her as they left the root-cave in silence.   
She must know… Right? Redsky thought, not wanting to confront Willowcreek. The  
constant silence being broken by the crickets and frogs, she couldn’t take it,”Am I supposed to feel guilty? Sorry? I don’t want to leave IceClan! I didn’t plan on having kits!” She tried to keep calm, but her meow raised into a wail.  
“Hush, I am not mad,” Willowcreek scolded, her eyes remaining on the path ahead. “This is your destiny now, you must tell Darkfrost and Gorsestar, not I.”   
Redsky shifted her gaze to her paws, completely unsure of how to tell Darkfrost. There was no way she could ask him, he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. He had responsibility as deputy and a newfound hatred for his sister.   
It took ages, at least how it felt to Redsky, for the medicine cats to get back to camp. The sun had just peaked through the trees, meaning that most of the warriors were up at heading on patrol. Darkfrost was sending out the last hunting patrol when she padded up to him, followed by Willowcreek. “We need to talk, Gorsestar too.” She murmured softly, her stomach lurching at the panic that flashed through his eyes. He simply nodded, leading them to Gorsestar’s den.   
The leader, for once, was actually awake, grooming himself. The serious look on Redsky and Willowcreek’s face concerned him,”What is it? What did StarClan say?”  
Willowcreek glanced at Redsky, raising her head slightly, gesturing for her to speak. Redsky, her head held high and recited what StarClan had told her. ”I was given a prophecy that I alone must complete,” she glanced at Darkfrost, whose eyes had gone dark with worry and concern, “I am to be the medicine cat of a new Clan, AirClan, made up of the former SoulClan cats.”   
Both Gorsestar and Darkfrost remained quiet. They exchanged surprised looks, both were unsure of how to react. “Who knows?” Gorsestar meowed, curling his tail around his paws.  
“The other clans know of the arrival of AirClan, but know not whom leads. Neither do I, but this prophecy that was given must help in someway.”  
“What do you suggest we do?” He asked quietly, in the midst of thought,”This is a rather vague prophecy, with little guidance from StarClan.” His gaze had shifted to his paws, eyes clouded over in thought.   
Redsky was surprised by Gorsestar’s faith in her, especially since she was such a young and inexperienced medicine cat. She hesitated for a few heartbeats, considering their options,”We let them stay and rest until they are healed enough to go home. I will stay with them to try and find their leader.” Her gaze shifted to Darkfrost, her heart weighed down by sadness that she’d have to leave him.  
The IceClan leader nodded,”AirClan can stay for however long that is needed, I will send a couple warriors to assist in rebuilding for a couple of sunrises when they return home.” He flicked his tail, motioning for them to leave him.  
Willowcreek quetly padded out of the den, followed closely by Redsky and Darkfrost. She left alone and headed out to the forest, likely to find herbs. 

The two cats sat in silence for a while as the Clan continued to function. Hunting patrols brought back prey, border patrols came back with no news. Finally, Darkfrost spoke,”When were you going to tell me?”  
Redsky attempted to protest, stuttering,”I-I only found out last n-n-night…” Her ears flattened, she shrank, awaiting for his anger to boil over.  
Surprisingly, Darkfrosts’ tone softened,”Not about the prophecy. You’re pregnant, yes?” He wrapped his tail around her tightly, giving her head a reassuring lick.  
Redsky blinked rapidly, bewildered that he’d found out,”I am so sorry…” Guilt burrowed into her heart, she struggled to breathe. Now that Darkfrost could finally have a family, StarClan ripped them apart.   
He ran his muzzle under her chin, no longer caring to hide his affection for her,”Don’t apologize. It is not your fault that StarClan is punishing you by sending you away. I would come if I could…” Darkfrost trailed off, rubbing his head against hers.  
“I was told by a StarClan cat that you were welcome to come to AirClan, that we would not be punished,” Redsky murmured, still remaining reserved to avoid a sense of false hope.   
What followed was a painful, deafening silence as it felt like moons for Darkfrost to respond. There was nothing more that she wanted than to have him in AirClan where they could raise their kits, but Redsky honestly doubted that he would choose her over deputyship and IceClan.  
“Then I will,” he replied suddenly, “We can be a family.” Darkfrost glanced briefly at the leader's den,”I’ll have to tell him though, he’ll need a new deputy.”   
Redsky remained sitting, stunned that he had actually chosen her. Darkfrost got to his white paws, gave her a quick lick on the cheek, and disappeared into Gorsestar’s den.   
She sat alone for a little while, soaking in every detail of the camp. Redsky observed her Clanmates, remorse heavy throughout her body, wanting nothing more than to bask in this moment forever. She was finally happy, she could be with Darkfrost and their kits, she’d have the responsibility of a true medicine cat, and StarClan trusted her alone to raise AirClan.


	18. Chapter 17

“I will be raising our kits by myself.” The harsh words painfully echoed in his mind. A dark tabby was staring at his paws, hunched over with his eyes distant in memory.  
“Gorsestar?” He jolted back into focus, lifting his gaze to meet his son’s dark, concerned eyes.  
Darkfrost had just pushed through the thick ferns that disguised the entrance of his den. He shifted uncomfortably, nervously flicking his tail as his paws kneaded the ground.   
“What?” Gorsestar grumbled, forcing his eyes away from Darkfrost. Every time he saw the dark tabby, he desperately wanted to tell him everything. Yet, every time, he found himself loss for words.   
Darkfrost took a deep breath, forcing himself still. “I am leaving with Redsky.” There was nothing in his voice, it was calm and steady, confident.  
The exhausted tom opened his jaws to respond, expecting to just say his regrets about a loyal warrior leaving, but instead, everything spilled out. How he met Windecho, becoming deputy, Tigertail’s death. Darkfrost just listened in silence in complete shock, his jaws gaping and eyes huge. He got to finding his beloved mate torn to shreds and the missing kit. “I never found out of that kit died, I wouldn’t be surprised if a FireClan killed it,” He hissed.  
“You knew for all this time…” Darkfrost snarled, his eyes lit with emotion,”All the teasing! I worked my tail off to prove myself to the Clan! Larkpaw and I were completely alone! There is no reason for you to not have confessed!”  
“I was a young, inexperienced cat that had the misfortune to being leader. There was no chance that any warrior would trust in me to lead them well if they knew that not only had their new leader had broken the warrior code by taken a mate in another Clan, and had kits.” He lashed his tail angrily, “I thought about telling you every sunrise, there was never a good time.”   
Darkfrost whipped around, tearing out of the den. Gorsestar got to his paws, wanting to race after his son, but something held him back. He circled his nest several times before curling up in a tight ball. It took him awhile to sleep, furious at himself for how he had gone off of on Darkfrost. With shame still hot on throughout his fur, he dozed off.

Gorsestar awoke, standing upon a rolling hill. The grass lashed at his paws as a thin wind swirled around him. A low growl resonated in his throat as he realized where he was. Several fox-lengths away was an outcropping stone. He could almost see Tigertail’s broken body lying at the base.  
Several other scents slammed over him strongly. He bristled, claws extending as he turned around, backing down when he saw that it was Larkfeather, Darkfrost, and another tom.  
“Where are we…?” The tom meowed, glancing cautiously at Darkfrost and Gorsestar. The dark tabby took a step forwards to get a better look at the tom. He recgngized that he was one of the refuge leaders, but could also see that he shared Darkfrost’s strong build and pride demeanor. But he had a white blaze and chest that reminded him of Larkfeather and the endless curiosity.  
“You are dreaming.” An amused voice meowed from behind Gorsestar. The three young cats gasped, eyes fixated on what was behind him.   
A squeal of joy escaped him when he caught the sweet scent that he knew as Windecho. She brushed against him as she joined the circle, stopping next to Gorsestar. He felt that her presence but not the soothing warmth against his fur.  
The three young warriors were still standing, eyes wide in bewilderment. It was surprisingly not Larkfeather nor Darkfrost, but Ripplestreak that spoke. “Will someone tell me what’s going on here?” His tone wasn’t unfriendly only curious.  
“You are my kits.” She meowed.  
Ripplestreak bristled, eyes narrowed. “I have no parents,” he growled.   
Windecho remained calm as Larkfeather and Darkfrost stood silently. Neither they nor Gorsestar knew what to say. Whilst he had known FireClan had done something with the third kit, he had never considered it was alive and well, let alone had turned into a wise and noble cat.   
The beautiful white tabby purred reassuringly,”Ripplestreak, that is understandable. After I was murdered, your father, Gorsestar, could only carry Larkfeather and Darkfrost. When he came back for you, there as FireClan stench everywhere, my body gone. We are all well aware of how… unwelcoming FireClan is to non Clancats, so Archstar taking you in was a grand surprise.”  
He visibly relaxed as she explained what happened. It seemed that he had thought that he was abandoned by his parents and likely faced an unfriendly crowd growing up.  
“I’m so proud of all you.” She murmured, her brilliant blue gaze shining,”Darkfrost, against everything thrown at you you kept strong. Courageous, stubborn, much like your father.” Windecho twined tails with Gorsestar,”Larkfeather… were do I start? After everything you’ve lost, you haven’t given up. You aren’t an ordinary warrior, my kit, you have so far to go.” She hinted with a wink. “Ripplestreak, having no one to support and to lean on, have grown into a fine warrior, I couldn’t be happier.”   
Darkfrost and Ripplestreak launched into questions. They asked anything that came to mind, like how they met, how life was in FireClan for her, how she died, what she named them, everything.   
“Are our family cursed?” Larkfeather meowed quietly after sometime had passed. Her meow was sad and heavy, tinged with grief.   
“It seems so, doesn’t it?” Windecho sighed. “None of us has had it easy, especially not you.” She hesitated to think for a moment,”No. I do not believe we are. Loss and experience dealing with such tragedies make you strong, both emotionally and physically. You all are strong enough to handle the future.”  
Suddenly, Windecho’s head swerved behind them, staring off into the forest as it someone called to her. She released a heavy sigh, flushed with grief and remorse,”I have to go.”  
“No, please, don’t! I need you.” Gorsestar begged desperately, digging his nose into her fur. It wasn’t warm, soothing, but chilly and airy. He knew, with a sinking feeling, that she wasn’t alive, only her spirit.  
It didn’t help, she started to fade,”I love you.” Windecho murmured softly, touching her ghostly nose to Gorsestar before she disappeared completely from sight. Her lushes, sweet honey scent still lingered.  
“Will you be okay?” Ripplestreak meowed awkwardly. He was now standing, looking rather skeptical and unsure of this situation.  
“I’ve suffered so many moons, haunted by the death of Tigertail and Windecho, it will be many moons until I join StarClans ranks. I have to be okay.” Gorsestar muttered partially to himself.  
He looked from his paws up to see that Ripplestreak, Larkfeather, and Darkfrost had disappeared. The tabby tom was standing alone on the hillside feeling completely and utterly alone.


	19. Chapter 18

“Thank you, Gorsestar, for everything. For sharing your territory, prey, herbs, we owe you so much,” Ripplestreak spoke not only to the IceClan leader, but to all of IceClan,”We have recovered significantly and will be returning to our territory now. IceClan will always be welcomed in AirClan, now and for moons to come.” His voice was loud and prideful, with an authoritative tone.   
Gorsestar and the newly appointed deputy Whitewolf were quietly conversing with Ripplestreak. Despite the reassurance that she had felt briefly from Windecho a couple of nights ago where she found out that Ripplestreak was her missing kin, Larkfeather still retreated into a deep depression. She refused to speak to anyone but Phoenix since they shared great loss and understood eachothers pain. When it became a known fact that she was pregnant with Whisperheart’s kits, some of the rebels treated her as a traitor.   
She had become a shell of her former self, those who had looked at her for guidance and leadership now turned to Ripplestreak. Rarely speaking, her gaze remained fixated at nothing almost every moment of the day. She hardly ate, only Redsky’s coaxing would get her to eat a couple of morsels. At night, when woken by nightmares, she’d wander around IceClan territory aimlessly. When occasionally running into night creatures, Larkfeather never hid. Often, she would curl up on a rock slate in the refuge, observing the owls whisking elegantly through the trees.   
Larkfeather wasn’t alone in her grieving, Phoenix would frequently join her in sulking, just his company was enough to sustain her. She was surprised by the effect Renegade’s death had on the ragged scarred tom, but she didn’t question it. Love is love, and the loss of one is destructive to the soul.  
“Are you ready to go?” A soft, kind meow had awaken Larkfeathers deep thoughts. She blinked, focusing on the red tabby she-cat standing in front of her. At her paws were packages of herbs, with another bundle being carried by Darkfrost, whom was a couple of tail-lengths behind her. Larkfeather just gave a quick nodded and got to her paws, following the medicine cat out of IceClan’s camp.   
\--- --- --- --- --- ---  
The day had gone by quickly, Gorsestar had sent Flystream, Skypaw, and Blackspider to assist in fixing up the camp, at least enough for the new clan to sleep comfortably. The IceClan warriors had returned home at sundown after sharing food with the AirClan cats. Larkfeather was now curled up in a tight ball in the nursery, Redsky fast asleep next to her.   
She had just finished a small squirrel that she had shared with Phoenix when a yawn escaped her. “I will leave you to sleep,” the ginger tom meowed quietly,”Goodnight.” He gave her a lick on the forehead before turning to leave.  
“Please stay,” she murmured, her voice high and tight,”I can’t be alone, not tonight. It is too soon…”  
Phoenix nodded, understanding completely. Larkfeather hadn’t gone back to the camp since that day, and neither had Phoenix. He laid down in front of her, sprawling across the floor, trying get comfortable.  
Larkfeather closed her eyes in attempt to sleep. She struggled to sleep, unsure of when she actually fell asleep. What awaited for her was the same, repetitive nightmare where she saw herself leap, her claws scraping across Whisperhearts’ throat. She crumbled to the ground as he fell, crying out for him to hold on, that she’d save him. But every nightmare was the same, she never succeeded. Larkfeather had to watch the light drain from his eyes nightly, constantly being stabbed in the heart was killing herl  
She forced her eyes shut, reliving the same agonizing pain as the day she killed Whisperheart, shutting down completely in grief. The world went dark, and she expected to wake up in the AirClan nursery.   
Instead, she was comforted by a familiar scent. Larkfeather forced her eyes opened pleasantly surprised to awaken to a brilliant field of flowers, with an endless array of colors.   
“Larkfeather.” A quiet, husky voice murmured in her ear. She whipped her head around, coming face to face with Whisperheart. His white and ginger fur shone with the stars in his fur. His sea green eyes were a sparkling, bright with the love.  
“You… You are with StarClan?” She gasped, but she was so overrun with joy she pushed her nose under his jaw. Larkfeather soaked up his scent, rubbing against him, burying into his fur.  
“Yes, I suppose they deemed me worthy to walk their stars,” he purred,”I just really needed to see you.” Whisperheart twined his tail with hers.  
“I’m glad you did,” She missed him desperately and hadn’t been sure whether or not he would be granted into StarClan. “I would have thought that you would…” Larkfeather trailed off, forcing her gaze away as the guilt and sorrow resurfaced.   
“Hate you?” He finished, giving her ear a calming lick,”I never agreed with my father's tactics, I just didn’t have the guts to stand up to him,” Whisperheart confessed earnestly,”I could never stop loving you.”  
Larkfeather purred, overjoyed,”That’s what I needed to hear…” Larkfeather nuzzled him, inhaling his scent,”You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”  
“I have been watching you,” He murmured, his tone turning serious,”You’ve got to stay strong. I have always been there, how could I have not noticed you’re sulking? How depressed you have become… You aren’t okay.”  
Larkfeather sighed, dropping her head,”How am I supposed to raise our kits alone?” Her voice had a somber tone to it, hinted with loneliness.  
“You have Phoenix, yes? Ripplestreak too,” Whisperheart pointed out as he glanced around the field,”Look, I’m not supposed to say anything but… StarClan is watching over you.”   
“What?” She tilted her head, surprised at how sudden he had changed the topic and that StarClan was somehow involved. Larkfeather recalled that Windecho had hinted at it too, that StarClan for some reason had something planned for her. Whisperheart didn’t respond though, his gaze had become dark with worry.   
“I’m sorry, I can’t… I have to go,” he began to fade, his eyes locking with hers,”Stay strong, my love, I will always be watching.”  
As soon as Whisperheart vanished, she was jolted awake. She blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what all had happened. His scent still lingered, but only just a little, barely enough to even notice. Larkfeather soaked it in, closing her eyes to hang on to the image of his elated face. She felt okay for once, there wasn’t a single trace of the usual guilt worming it’s way through her stomach. For the first time since his death, there was an actual hope blossoming and she knew that everything would get better.   
Beside her, Redsky stirred. Larkfeather opened up her eyes, realizing that dawn was approaching. She glanced over at Redsky, now realizing for the first time how far along the red tabby was in her pregnancy.  
A small bit of concern wedged in her heart, Darkfrost had not forgiven her, nor likely would. To her surprise, he had let friendship grew between her and Redsky. She was able to push away the feeling with the reminder that she would become a mother and have a family, no matter how broken it actually was.   
Her gaze drifted to her own belly, which showed heavy signs of kitting within the next moon. Larkfeather couldn’t help but think back to what Whisperheart had said, that he would always be there for her in spirit. She felt comforted, happy even, at knowledge that he still cared and had forgiven her for his death at her paws.


	20. Chapter 19

“Phoenix, take Riverstripe, Snowpaw, and Reedrunner hunting,” Ripplestreak meowed. He had forced his way to stand in the way of the entrance into the nursery. A small crowd had gathered in curiosity at the pained yowling coming from within. Inside, Larkfeather was going through the agonizing and slow process of birth, with the only cats inside being Jayfoot as comfort and Redsky to guide her. This was Redsky’s first in delivering kits, but Jayfoot had been there when his mate, Pebblefern, had given birth and been providing helpful insight and advice.  
The scarred ginger tom lashed his tail, flattening his ears in a concerned manner and begged,”Please, I have to be ther-”  
“No,” Ripplestreak shook his head,”what she could use is some nice, warm fresh kill. Besides, the nursery is only so big, and she has Jayfoot.” He was well aware of the Phoenix desperate need to be in there, her kitting wasn’t going smoothly. Larkfeather had started kitting early in the morning and was still struggling through midday.   
“Fine.” Phoenix grumbled, flicking his tail to signal for Riverstripe to follow. The pair quickly found Reedrunner and disappeared through the camp entrance.   
“Can we hunt?” A young brown she-cat with orange patches circled his paws. Sitting a tail length away were her siblings, Willowkit and Stonekit, watching him with round eyes.  
“No.” He replied and turned to walk away. Cinderkit leaped in front of him, trying to block his path.   
“Excuse me.” Ripplestreak meowed calmly,”But you are hardly three moons old. None of are you big enough to defend yourselves from dogs or badgers. What would happen if Twolegs snatched you up? Other Clans now know we exist, they may try and test our borders, I can’t have some kits running around in the midst of a battle!”   
Before she could say anything else, the patchy white tom bounded off to Nightshade. He gave him clear instructions to let no cat into the nursery, including the kits. The massive scruffy tom dipped his head and took post in front of the den.   
Leaving Nightshade at the nursery, Ripplestreak searched for his own apprentice, Darkpaw. The day after AirClan returned home, a kittypet had begged for the Clan to take Darkpawpaw and his siblings, Flashpaw and Starlingpaw, and raise them to be warriors. It proved the risk to pay off, as the three young cats proved to be a great addition to the Clan.  
Finally spotting his apprentice lazily stretched out underneath the shade of a tree, Ripplestreak trotted to give him his duties for the day.  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- 

“What are their names?” Phoenix sat closely to Larkfeather, leaning over to gaze at her kits. At her paws laid the remains of two mice that she had inhaled. Suckling hungrily at her belly were three kits, a petite orange she-cat with white dapples, a mostly white she-cat with some black stripes, and a ginger tabby tom.   
Her eyes were full of love and hope for her little ones, ”The little she-kit is Dapplekit, the tom is Lionkit, and the white she-kit is Icekit.” Larkfeather’s voice was quiet, almost at a whisper, to avoid waking up the kits.   
“They are beautiful,” Phoenix murmured, headbutting her affectionately,”Whisperheart would be proud.” He curled up closely to her belly to help keep the kits warm,”I will send Starlingpaw and Flashpaw to get feathers for you tomorrow.”  
“That would be nice…” She meowed quietly as her eyes began to droop. Larkfeather rested her head on her paws, falling asleep almost immediately.   
Phoenix released a relieved sigh, thinking, She is okay, her kits are okay, everything will get better. He gave one last affectionate look at the kits before laying his head on his paw and fell into a deep slumber. 

It felt like only moments later when Phoenix was awoken by loud screeching. He leaped to his paws, fighting away the panic that flashed through every limb. The ginger tom slipped through the hole in the wall, almost smacking face first into Nightshade battering an even larger tabby tom.   
Without reacting, he slid into his instinct and training, launching himself at the tabby tom. He tore at the tom’s fur ruthlessly, ignoring the yowls of pain. Phoenix only stopped when he heard the sorrowful yowl,”Vinebreath!” He whipped around, eyes blazing, to see a russet ginger she-cat standing several fox-lengths away. She sped towards him but was interrupted by Ripplestreak, who barreled into her flank, tossing her off balance.  
“Guard the nursery!” He snarled at Nightshade as he limped over to him. The white and black to immediately resumed his guarding position with his fur fluffed up all the way, making him look three times his size.   
He watched for a few heartbeats as the russet she-cat briefly argued with Ripplestreak until the dark tabby tom threw himself at her. Deciding Ripplestreak could handle her himself, tore his gaze away, searching for a clanmate in need of assistance.  
Phoenix threw himself back into battle, throwing off a gray tortoiseshell off of Skypaw. He dug his claws in her shoulders and tossed her a good couple of tail lengths. “Find Canary!” The ginger tom hissed in the blue she-cat’s ear as she struggled to her paws. Skypaw gave him a quick nod and slipped through the battle and over the fence with ease.   
The scarred tom searched for any of his fellow warriors that needed his aid, finding that Darkpaw was defending a terrified Cinderkit against two advancing cats. Phoenix took off and slammed into one of advancing cats.  
They tussled together for several heartbeats as Phoenix struggled to regain control. The other warrior was too strong compared to the scrawny ginger cat as Phoenix hit the ground hard, his belly exposed. Winded, he could do nothing as the other warrior mercilessly clawed at his belly. He let out a pained yowl and tried to fight back, but his strength as failing.   
“Yes!” The other warrior looked up briefly, cheering at something. Phoenix took advantage of the distraction and shoved his hind legs into the enemy’s gut, flinging the FireClan cat off. He staggered to his paws and glanced up to see the same russet ginger she-cat standing over a bloodied dark tabby mass.   
“No!” Riverstripe wailed and tried to push her way through to get to Ripplestreak. Jayfoot stood in her way, shaking his head at her. There was no way she could get to him without being attacked by one of the enemy cats.  
“We will disband this heartless bunch, once and for all!” The russet she-cat snarled,”Get the other one!” Her blazing amber gaze settled on the nursery, were Nightshade was barely standing on his paws. Blood trickled down from a nasty scratch over his face, his black and white fur now only gleamed red in the dawnlight.   
A pretty white she-cat, her fur splattered in blood, padded over to Nightshade. She hardly had to lash out him before he sank to the ground, struggling to breath. “Adderwhisp, Batwing,” she meowed, jerking her head to the nursery,”I’ve got this one covered.” She stood over Nightshade, her eyes blazing triumphantly.   
Phoenix could do nothing but watch in horror as they dragged Larkfeather out from the nursery by the scruff. The onyx warrior, Batwing, tossed her at the russet she-cat’s paws, his yellow eyes burning with hatred.   
“At least, the end of an era of pain, suffering, and thievery,” she hissed in the white tabby’s ear as she circled the queen,”StarClan didn’t bless you, this isn’t a real clan. You will all face the punishment of betraying your Clan! Ripplestreak here did nothing to save Breezebeck. My son died for nothing! They could have returned! I wouldn’t have had to bury my own son who died in a battle that wasn’t even his to fight!” Her gaze rested on the dark tabby mass a couple of pawsteps away. He was breathing, but barely.   
She was about to continue her cleansing justification when a loud, threatening yowl erupted from atop the fence. Balancing on the aged, chipped wood was four cats. Hope ignited throughout Phoenix when he recognized that not only had Korra, Shado and Canary had come to their aid, but someone else he hadn’t expected. Likely outweighing most of the cats fighting stood V, a massive dusky gray tom. Countless scars littered his pelt, likely spurred from the dark, determined gleam in his vivid green-blue eyes.  
As soon as their paws hit the ground, the battle resumed, the attention striped from the russet she-cat. Phoenix darted throughout the brutal mass, forcing himself to ignore his clanmates cry of help, knowing that the ginger cat would undoubtedly kill Larkfeather and Ripplestreak.   
She began to advance on Larkfeather, who made no attempt to stop her. She was crouched, terrified and unable to move. Her gaze was focused on Ripplestreak, whose tabby flanks were still rising rapidly as if gasping for air.  
“Enough!” Phoenix yowled as he dug his claws into the battered ground and hurled himself at Archstar. She whirled around at incredible speed and slashed at him, her claws stained with blood. Her claws made contact to his lower chest, a luckily non-fatal wound. Everything went red as he slipped into a dark haze, mercilessly slashing and nipping at the FireClan leader.   
From an outside view, it seemed like the ginger tom was shredding Archstar into pieces. He was so consumed with trying to aiming at her throat, he failed to notice that she sliced a deep wound from his underbelly to chest.  
Phoenix crumbled to the ground as his legs gave out on him. He hit the ground with a soft thump. His world, everything around him, started to fade. The ginger tom, now red from blood, struggled to keep his eyes open. The only thing keeping him conscious with the knowledge that Larkfeather would collapse without him, she would retreat into a dark, permanent depression.  
The moment he hit the ground, an earth shaking yowl erupted from behind him. As his vision blurred, he could see Larkfeather getting to her paws, all fear and reservation evaporated.   
“No. I am done losing the cats that I care for,” Larkfeather meowed calmly as she, unexpectedly, tackled Archstar to the ground,”You will not take my family away from me.” Larkfeather shoved her muzzle into the russet she-cat's face,”You have no right to feel justified in murdering us, we have done nothing wrong,” She tore into Archstar’s hindquarters, tufts of fur coming out with every stroke,”we are AirClan. We may be damaged, but we are determined.”   
With those final words, she backed off of the FireClan leader, bright seafoam blue eyes blazing calmly. Her head was raised high and proud, there was no evidence of the previously fragile, broken shell of a cat that was there mere moons ago. At this time, the battle had broken up. Several of the FireClan warriors had already fled, the rest were backing away slowly.   
“You will never be a true clan!” Archstar snarled before turning and fleeing. Waves of cats followed her over the fence, disappearing from sight quickly.   
Phoenix, still struggling to breathe, was being treated by Redsky, whom had rushed out as soon as Larkfeather tackled Archstar. His amber eyes were pale, his body weak as he tried to lift his head. Redsky said nothing, only proceeding to patch his wounds with cobweb as fast as she could.  
Larkfeather ran to Phoenix’s side immediately,”You’ve got to be okay. Please.” Her voice was high, sharp with pain and sorrow. She fell to his side, her heart lurching as she saw the full extent of his wounds. For a heartbeat, she met eyes with Redsky, the same concern reflected back at her.  
She forced her eyes shut, trying to push away the upcoming grief and force hope, but alas, she could find nothing within her but overwhelming pain. Why, StarClan? Am I destined to lose every cat I care for? Larkfeather wanted to lift her muzzle and yowl into the sky, but she knew it wouldn’t aid Phoenix.   
Quiet, almost weightless pawsteps approaching made her eyes flick open. She expected to see Ripplestreak approaching, but instead was greeted by a ghastly gray and white starry cat. He was healthy, his fur thick and clean of scars. It wasn’t until she met his strange, calming sky-blue gaze did she realize that it was Renegade.  
A handsome, starry gray tom stood over the pair, his blue eyes now clouded with concern and grief. Redsky stopped treating Phoenix for a brief heat beat as she absorbed the shock of the starry tom before shaking her head and focusing again. He gave the ginger tom a light, affectionate lick on the forehead before running his nose gently under Phoenix chin.   
“Please don’t take him from me,” Larkfeather begged,”He’s all I have left.” She was rightly concerned that Renegade had come to comfort Phoenix in his last few moments. It was known that, on occasion, former friends and mates took their beloved to StarClan.   
“Good to see you too Larkfeather,” he meowed, his tone a forcing joy,”but you should know that this not in my paws.” Ren glanced at Phoenix for a couple of moments, his gaze searching for something,”He has to want to live.”   
Larkfeather couldn’t bring herself to say anything as she was choked with grief. There wasn’t anything too say, there was not a single thing that she could do but watch and wait as Redsky treated Phoenix.  
Finally, Redsky stepped away, her gaze clouded in concern and exhaustion,”I have done all I can.” She padded away to continue treating the rest of the AirClan cats where she was quickly joined by Starlingpaw to assist in treating the cats.   
Renegade and Larkfeather sat in complete silence, there was nothing more to be said or done. Phoenix’s survival was unlikely, they all knew that.   
After the sun had appeared over the treetops, Ren glanced up at the sky. He sighed heavily, shaking his head,”I have to go. Watch over him.” The former rogue murmured before his scruffy gray body shattered out of existence. Larkfeather closed her eyes as her body relax, welcoming sleep with a final thought. So he has found peace in StarClan...


	21. Chapter 20

Almost a moon had passed since the FireClan attack. Slowly, the cats were recuperating. The strain of two brutal battles within a couple of moons was evident, the warriors were more cautious and exhausted than ever. Luckily, AirClan hadn’t lost any cats compared to the four lost by FireClan. It was suspected that those deaths were likely at the paws of V because of the fatal manor of the wounds.   
Ripplestreak and Phoenix were weak, struggling to stay alive day by day. Ripplestreak was better off, his wounds had mostly healed and he was finally able to walk on his paws. He was supported every step of the path to recovery by Riverstripe. Her loyalty and love had never faltered, proving herself as an excellent hunter and determined.  
Redsky spent most of her time tending to Phoenix up until a couple sunrises when she went through early labor. She had a single kit, Rushkit, that was a beautiful brown-red tabby. Starlingpaw had taken over under Redsky’s instructions, tending to any cat that needed basic help. 

Tonight would be the first Gathering that AirClan would attend. The problem was, there was no StarClan appointed leader. Larkfeather’s fur bristled when she thought about the prophecy Redsky had told her about. Three become four, led by one who is alone in their own right, brightened by a resurrected fire, comforted by a constant ripple.  
She had always thought that Ripplestreak would lead AirClan. He was a natural leader, most cats respected him and followed his orders without question. After she had lost her way, her brother took charge. It seemed now that Archstar had not only wounded his body, but his heart too. Larkfeather knew that it would take time for him to recover, so she left him alone to get better at his own pace.   
Since the battle, Larkfeather had taken up leadership. Nursing three kits and managing a clan was hard enough. She often prayed to StarClan to send sign of leadership, but there was no remote sign since Renegade.  
“I need to speak with you.” Redsky meowed quietly in her ear.   
Larkfeather glanced over at her, startled by the distant gleam in her eyes. The white tabby was quietly observing her kits tussle around with Skypaw and Flashpaw. “What?”  
“I’ve been watching, observing, for anything from StarClan,” the reddish tabby hesitated for several moments. She appeared nervous, kneading her claws into the ground,”I think I figured out the prophecy.”  
“Okay.” Larkfeather meowed, shifting her gaze to her kits. Lionkit was pretending to be a badger that was playfully attacking Icekit and Dapplekit. More than once, she had to warn Icekit and Lionkit to be gentler with Dapplekit since she was so small and scrawny.  
“It’s you. You were taken from your mother and looked down upon in IceClan. Phoenix was there for you after the death of Whisperheart and when you were rejected from your family. Darkfrost still hasn’t forgiven you, Ripplestreak is… well, distant at the moment, but he was there for you throughout your time in SoulClan. Times are changing, there is a fourth Clan now. The others may not accept us, AirClan needs someone level headed and smart to keep us out of more battles.”  
Everything came to light after Redsky finished explaining how she interpreted the prophecy. Larkfeather considered each word carefully, she shook her head in disbelief,”I can’t lead them.”  
“It has been decided. After the Gathering, we will go to the Crystal Cave and you shall get your nine lives.” The medicine cat murmured softly,”We leave soon. You might want to tell every cat what’s going on.”  
Before she could reply, Redsky padded away to join Darkfrost who was playing gently with Rushkit.   
Larkfeather tried to grasp and understand that she was destined to lead AirClan. She didn’t want to. What she wanted was to just live a peaceful, calm life with her kits and maybe rekindle her kinship with Darkfrost. Now she would have the sole responsibility to develop AirClan into a strong and respectable clan.  
Wait… I have to pick a deputy! She sighed heavily, sorting out all the warriors in her head. I’d say Ripplestreak, but he can’t handle it. Phoenix isn’t healthy enough. Who else? Larkfeather sat, watching her kits with such love. Across the camp, she could see Jayfoot, teaching his three kits some battle moves. His mate, Pebblefern, died in the Rebellion and had to raise his Willowpaw, Cinderpaw, and Stonepaw alone.  
Larkfeather rose to her paws, after confirming that Skypaw and Flashpaw would keep playing with her kits. She wanted to take a quick nap before the Gathering, as she was expecting some backlash. To get some peace and quiet, she leaped up onto the shiny overhang. She rounded a bunch of leaves as a makeshift nest and curled up into a tight ball. With the warm sun rays on her pelt, she dozed off quickly.

She awoke to a paw gently prodding her side. Her eyelids slid open, revealing Jayfoot standing over her. Larkfeather blinked a couple of times, realizing that the sun was going down.  
“It’s time to leave.” He meowed,”I already gathered everyone cat going, there is a lot of announcements to be made.”  
Larkfeather nodded, glancing down at patchy ground. She stretched quickly before leaping down to the ground. After putting Riverstripe in charge of watching over the remaining warriors, she lead the group out of camp. They cautiously bounded across IceClan territory, right along the river that split them from EarthClan. By the time they arrived in grassy hollow, both IceClan and EarthClan were already there.   
“Try and socialize, no cat say anything mouse-brained.” Larkfeather muttered,”Jayfoot, with me.”   
The AirClan cats dispersed, either reuniting with old friends and kin or sitting off into the corner quiet and reserved. Larkfeather slipped through the crowd, fur bristling with fear and uncertainty. This was AirClan’s first gathering as an official clan, she was its first leader.   
Thornstar and Gorsestar were sitting on separate rocks that made up the Stone Circle, where three large rocks poked out of the ground. Surprisingly it was Thornstar to greet her first, not Gorsestar. He offered her a seat next to him on his slick stone slate, which she gladly accepted. Her stomach twisted tightly when FireClan appeared. She forced down an upcoming growl when Archstar leaped gracefully up onto her own, smaller light clay orange stone in front of Thornstar’s.   
Archstar glared at Larkfeather, her amber eyes blazing with pure hatred. She thrust her head up, turning around to address the Clans. “FireClan will go first.”   
Larkfeather blinked, surprised that neither Gorsestar or Thornstar reacted when Archstar took control. She rambled on about how great and fantastic FireClan was doing, not even bothering to mention that she had led a brutal attack on AirClan.   
She waited until Gorsestar briefly summoned up the last moon’s effect, which for IceClan, had been fairly peaceful. They had a couple litters of kits and a new warrior, Cloudthistle. He did though, mention AirClan towards the end of his summary,”I would like to welcome AirClan to the forest, best of luck. I wish you the best in future seasons.” Gorsestar shot her a reassuring glance and gave her an encouraging nod.  
Larkfeather shot a look at Thornstar, who gave the same encouragement. She took a deep breathe, and took a step forwards,”Hello, I’m Larkfeather, the leader of AirCl-.”   
“How can you be a leader if you have a warrior name? You’re too young too, barely a warrior!” Archstar scoffed, getting to her paws. This is what the fiery she-cat was waiting for, a chance to humiliate and undermine her authority. “You sat by as they raided other Clans, stealing kits, warriors, apprentices! How do we know that this ‘AirClan’ of yours isn’t the same group of murdering thieves bent on ruling the forest?”  
The russett she-cat was about to continue her rant when a surge of rage lit through Larkfeather. “Enough!” She snapped, shutting up Archstar who appeared particularly surprised. “You have no idea what it was like. If we showed any sign of rebelling, our kin would have been slaughtered. We did what we had to to survive,” she paused for a moment, heart aching. “If StarClan doesn’t approve, let them protest!”   
The crowd of cats hushed in a tense silence, waiting anxiously to see StarClan’s response. But nothing happened, there was no clouds covering the moon, not a twinkling star out of place.  
“Then I will continue,” She shot a seething glare at Archstar,”AirClan is recovering from a brutal attack. We have lost no warriors, although Ripplestreak and Phoenix are still recovering. To induct AirClan as a formal Clan, I have decided to give several special apprentices their warrior names.”   
Archstar tried to protest, as did most of FireClan, but was silenced by a threatening snarl from Thornstar. He touched Larkfeather’s shoulder with his tail, encouraging her to continue.   
“Stolen from your nests, raised in lies, these two young cats have done more to deserve their warrior names than most. Snowpaw, Foxpaw,” She saw the two cats get to their paws, eyes sparkling with excitement. Beside them sat Firepaw, looking distraught at not getting called,”And of course I can’t forget Firepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clanmates above all else?”   
“I do.” They meowed in unison.   
“Then I grant you your warrior names. Snowmist, we are honored to have your nurturing and hunting skills.” The white-ginger she-cat purred, pleased with her new name.   
“Foxscar, you’re fighting skills during the FireClan attack surprised us all, not many cats can still stand after the number of wounds you suffered through.” He puffed out his chest proudly, showing off a particularly nasty scar from his lower chest to right flank.  
“And Fireflight, your intelligence and quick wit will be beneficial for any sort of attack against AirClan. I don’t know where we would be without these three cat’s bravery.” Larkfeather was drowned out by the surprise cheering by most of the cats with the exception of FireClan.  
“I will need a deputy to help raise AirClan. Jayfoot, you may have been one of Birch’s original rogue allies, but saw error in his ways and aided the rebellion.” Larkfeather backed away, giving Thornstar room to stand and speak about EarthClan.   
Just as he was about to start, a scrawny tabby tom stepped out from the crowd. He held himself proud, and from what she could tell, he was a proud cat. “I can not do this. I do not agree with my clan’s opinion of AirClan. After the attack that Archstar led, the bodies that they dragged back, claiming that it was all AirClan’s fault… I refuse. I will not apologize, Archstar.” He added when the russet she-cat glared at him, surprise and hate deep in her eyes.  
“Larkstar, I humbly ask to join AirClan.” The tabby tom meowed, dipping his head respectfully to her. Larkfeather stood, stunned for a couple of seconds. She wasn’t even a leader yet, and here was some strange warrior already accepting her leadership.   
“Of course,” she paused to see if any AirClan cat protested. “Find Jayfoot after the Gathering and you may come with us.”   
Aspentail nodded and slipped back into the crowd, making his way to where the AirClan cats were sitting. He sat down next to Snowmist, who meowed something quietly to him.   
Thornstar cleared his throat, getting the attention back on him. “First off, I’d like to welcome AirClan to the forest,” Larkfeather smiled to herself, finding herself glad they shared borders with this genuinely kind leader. “EarthClan is thriving, prey is running well. Stormfoot is nursing two healthy kits. Reedstripe has joined the elders den, but not before his apprentice received her warrior name. Congratulations, Spottedflower!” The tuxedo tom waved his tail, ending the meeting.   
Larkfeather was about to jump off the rock when Thornstar stopped her,”Is there by chance a cat in AirClan that goes by Riverstripe?”   
An image of the black and white she-cat flashed in her mind, realizing now how similar she looked to Thornstar,”Yes, may I ask why?”  
He sighed, relieved,”Riverstripe is my daughter. I’ve been so worried with all the battles going on I thought…” Thornstar glanced at the sky,”I wasn’t sure if she joined her mother in StarClan.”  
“Riverstripe is doing well, she’s looking after her mate in camp.” Next moon, she’d be sure to bring the she-cat with her to reunite with her father.  
“Mate!” He exclaimed,”I hope he’s good to her.”  
“Ripplestreak is a fantastic cat, trust me.” Larkfeather murmured, hoping to calm Thornstar. She meowed a quick good-bye before leaping down.   
She didn’t have to search for Redsky, the red tabby was already waiting at the base of the stone. “Willowcreek said we could would walk with IceClan until we get to the cave.” Redsky murmured.   
They padded over to gathering IceClan cats. Gorsestar glanced at her when they joined, but didn’t say anything. He bounded towards the front of the group after making sure every cat was there before trotting off in the woods.   
Larkfeather pulled back, letting Redsky excitedly tell her old mentor about Rushkit. She gazed around IceClan’s territory, soaking in the luscious scents of the magnificent forest. She’d never forgotten how much she missed her old home, her old life. The white tabby shook her head, clearing her nostalgic thoughts.  
“So, it’s Larkstar now?” Hawkfire purred. The tabby she-cat had slowed down to talk with her. It’d been moon's since they had talked.  
“I-er… I guess so.” She suddenly felt awkward, her fur spiking with heat.   
“I’m proud of you, you know that right?” Her old mentor murmured,”What a fine warrior you grew to be. You’re travelling with us to get to the Crystal Caverns, for your lives?”   
Larkfeather nodded, glancing at Hawkfire. She just now noticed how tired and exhausted the dark red tabby was, but there was still a youthful, intelligent gleam in her eyes. She was opened her jaws to meow something before Redsky interrupted,”We’re here.” Hawkfire gave her affectionate lick on the cheek before bounding off to catch up with IceClan.   
Redsky led the way down a steep dirt drop. There was a small stream cutting through the bottom. Larkfeather shivered when she stepped into the freezing stream, grumbling that it went up to her belly. She walked close behind Redsky as they went upstream, quickly arriving at a root cave. The roof was made up of vines naturally woven together, supporting soil and leaves.   
The white tabby she-cat breathed in, stepping into the cave. A little bit of light leaked through holes in the roof, reflecting off of small crystals. Enough light shined off of the rocks, enabling for the cats to make their way through safely. They didn’t walk for too long before Redsky stopped abruptly and climbed up the clay walls to her right.   
Larkfeather followed, never have gone into the Crystal Caverns before, trusting Redsky to lead them. She hauled herself over, finding that her surroundings were now solid stone. Beneath her paws was a thick coat of moss with tiny shards of crystals scattered among it. Above, the sky was barely visible through the intertwined roots.  
“Touch your nose to the large stone,” Redsky pointed a paw at a thick chunk of crystal sticking out of a wall.  
The moment her nose touched the cold stone, the cave opened up. Around her was darkness, illuminated by the starry fireflies buzzing around. She could make out ferns, trees, and grass, knowing that she was now sitting at the base of a stone, probably one from Stone Circle.


	22. Chapter 22

“Welcome.” The clearing brightened when a black and white tom, shimmering with the stars in his pelt, stepped out. As if it was a cue, more cats stepped out.   
Her throat tightened with grief when she made out Whisperheart from the growing crowd of cats. Standing next to him was Pebblefern and several other cats she didn’t recognize.   
“We have all gathered here today to celebrate the birth of AirClan by granting their first leader her life.” The black-white tom meowed.  
Larkfeather stood, stunned by the sight of her dead kin and ghostly cats. Her stomach was twisted tightly with nerves, heart pounding hard against her chest, as if trying to burst free.  
“I am Shellstar, I was the leader of IceClan before Gorsestar. Welcome to StarClan, Larkfeather, step forth to receive your nine lives. Use them to protect your clanmates carefully, for you have more to accomplish than most before you.” He declared as he put his nose to her forehead. “First, you need to be stripped of your life was a warrior.”   
It wasn’t painful, but she felt like she was being drowned. She struggled to breathe as she felt all the energy and life being sapped from every limb. Larkfeather was left feeling empty, maybe even a tad confused. The clearing that was lit brightly by all of the StarClan cats now seemed dull.  
One cat stood out, her thick white patched black fur shinning brightly as she padded over. “I am Angel. It was I who suggested to Birch, a brilliant and ambition rogue to set up SoulClan. I now see I was misguided and chose wrong, but AirClan is now in proper paws. I give you the life of judgement.”   
When their noses touched, a strange, mixed feeling of regret and acceptance surged through. She gasped, unsure of how to handle the peculiar emotions. It faded quicker than she expected.   
Angel stepped away, being replaced by a light gray she-cat with bright, stunning blue eyes,”I was one of the founders of IceClan, Glacier Skies. Times will get tough, but you and your clan will be guided by determination.”  
Larkfeather was expecting an controllable urge of invisibility, and she was right. Her paws tingled with excitement and energy, ready to jump into action.   
“Good to see you.” A young, muscular brindle tom stood in front of her. Guilt riddled throughout her when her eyes met Talonshadow. Of all the cats of her life, she never would have expected Talonshadow, a cat she murdered, would be giving her a life. “Surprised I’m sure. I do not blame you, it is your time to lead a new generation of cats. What separates us from from rogues and kittypets is mercy. No matter the situation, the cat, the purpose, mercy is what makes us who we are.”   
Larkfeather didn’t understand the purpose of giving mercy as a life, until she recalled Phoenix’s brutal killing of Birchstar. Instead of chasing him off or killing him swiftly, he tore apart the cruel cat. A sense of unbearable anger and fury made her shake, so much so she had to dig her claws into the soft grass.   
Larkfeather shook out her pelt, trying to shake off the anger. A tail rested on her shoulder, sending a sense of calming throughout her body. She looked up to see that Renegade was standing close to her, and although his eyes were bright, there was still a gleam of longing in the depths.   
“Ren…” She murmured, reaching out with her nose to touch his. He surprisingly didn’t jerk away, but instead relaxed his body.  
“Maybe when Phoenix is ready, he can tell you what happened between us,” his voice tightened when he mentioned his friend. “Then you shall understand why it is important that I give you the life of forgiveness.”   
Calming waves rippled through her body, as if releasing some pent up anger and pain from many moons. Larkfeather had always seen Renegade as a rather violent cat, but the way his eyes had softened as he watched her gain the life made her change that opinion. He seemed to know that the effect of the life was fading, dipping his great gray head to her and backed away.   
“Take good care of my family, please…” Pebblefern had replaced Renegade. She touched her nose to Larkfeather’s chest, murmuring,”Hope will lead you through even the darkest of the situations.”  
The life granted made her like she was burning from the inside out with relentless hope. She gasped, unable to bare the burning in her chest and hunched over for a couple of heartbeats as she struggled cool off.  
“Think out of the ordinary, not everything is as it appears. I give you the life of perspective. Use this life to not assume the obvious, but to take time to understand.” A reddish tom with a striped tail stood tall over her. He was muscular, with a stubborn and prideful demeanor.   
This must be Tigertail… Larkfeather thought before her vision darkened for a moment before clearing up. Everything seemed… Different. She understood that every little thing had a person, everything happened for a reason, she felt so sure of things she had never thought of. This clarity didn’t last long as a handsome mottled black-white tom pushed away Tigertail.  
“I’m so sorry…” Larkfeather squeaked. A memory flashed briefly in her mind of Birchstar slaying Drizzlenose in defense of her. Momentarily, she felt like that she was drowning in guilt as he shook his sleek head.  
“With this life, I give you ambition. Don’t settle for the basics, strive to improve you and your Clan.” Drizzlenose meowed. There was no hint of resentment in his voice much to Larkfeather’s relief.   
A combination of determination, zeal, and hunger for power flashed through her. It was so powerful that the world began to fade into black as she struggled to control the sheer amount of emotions. Larkfeather panted heavily, striving for breathe as she tried to grasp back into reality. How many more lives do I have to suffer through?  
Thick, soft fur brushed against her pelt. Her confusion faded when she was washed over by Whisperheart’s calming scent. She lifted her head, still dazed by the simmering ambition in her chest. He affectionately nuzzled her cheek with his nose, instantly lifting her spirits.  
“Trust has never been you’re strength, but you need to accept and learn to trust others. What sort of leader will you be if you cannot trust in your warriors?” She understood why him, of all cats, gave her the life of trust. Perhaps Whisperheart would still be alive if only she’d trusted him from the start.   
A burst of emotion blazed through with a strong sense of relentless trust and loyalty. It was immense, overwhelming, sort of suffocating, the sheer amount of complete and utter faith bursting throughout her body. The only thing keeping her at bay was Whisperheart’s sweet, comforting scent. Her heart skipped a beat as he nuzzled her and pulled away. Their eyes met for just a moment, the same love and affection shone in both cat’s eyes.   
“Every leader needs confidence, not only that they are making in the right decisions, but to rely that confidence into her warriors.” Windecho murmured as she stepped forward. Behind her mother's shimmering silhouette, she could see a stunning light gray tabby she-cat watching calmly. “Use this life to lead your warriors with such confidence that it is for the right reason.”   
As her nose touched Larkfeather’s, there was a shock of invincibility that traveled from her nose to tail. She felt like she could lead her cats against a fire and win. To her great disappointment, the feeling that she could lose to nothing disappeared quicker than the other lives’ affects did.   
Windecho gave her a quick lick on the cheek before she tore herself away forcefully. The pain she must feel, not being able to be with her kits that she never got to know. She thought remorsefully, grateful she would be able to watch her kits grow up.  
Finally, the light tabby she-cat padded towards her. There was such a sense of authority and nobility emitting from her that Larkfeather dug her claws into the ground.   
“Much like you, I had to nurture a Clan into the world. That Clan, in fact, was IceClan.” She meowed. Her voice was surprisingly quiet, almost reserved, but the way that she presented herself made Larkfeather feel automatic respect. “I am Ashstar.”   
The only thing she could to to show her surprise was blink. Ashstar was sort of a legend, as were all the first official Clan leaders. It was said that she could spot a mouse from fox-lengths away and catch it before it’s whiskers twitched. This small, petite light gray cat was not what she had expected from not only one of the greatest hunters, her keen eye sight was legendary.   
“For your final life, I give you the life of being alert.” Ashstar paused, seeing the confusion flash in Larkfeather’s eyes,”To be a good leader is to be aware of what’s going on in your own clan. How cats get along, what they are feeling. Subtle signs show with every movement, use this skill to better understand your warriors.” She pressed her nose into Larkfeather’s forehead fur.  
All at once, everything became clear. Every blade of grass dancing and the surrounding trees creaking with the soft breeze. Her gaze flickered throughout the clearing, shifting from cat to cat. Each were different, each had their own history and path to StarClan. She dared glancing at Ashstar, surprised to find a strange sense of understanding lurking behind her midnight blue gaze that made a shiver shoot through her spine.   
“Larkstar.” The pale gray she-cat purred,”You are now officially the first leader of AirClan. Lead them well.”


	23. Epilogue (Chapter 1)

“All cats of AirClan, please Gather beneath the High Ledge for a special warrior ceremony!” Standing above all the cats was a white she-cat with thin tabby stripes. Her eyes dull with a pained gleam, accounting for the painful wounds inflicted across her pelt.  
“These cats fought bravely against the FireClan attack several sunrises ago. I believe that it’s time for their warrior names.” Regardless of how cheery she tried to sound, every cat knew the real reason for this impromptu ceremony. Many of the cats were grieving and in pain after the most recent battle. This wasn’t the first brutal attack from FireClan. They had attacked just towards the end of leaf-bare, killing Morningleaf and Whiteshadow. Several other warriors had perished because of infections from the wounds and patrol invasions. The most recent attack claimed the lives of Flaretail, Darkfrost, and Larkstar’s own daughter, Dapplepaw.  
Redsky in particular was struggling with her daily duties as medicine cat since her mates death. Her apprentice, Starlingpaw, did his best to pick up the slack, never uttering a single complaint.  
“Lionpaw, Icepaw, Rushpaw.” Her voice wavered slightly as they stepped up. All three cats had scores of claw marks running down their flanks, chunks of fur missing.   
“Phoenix, has Lionpaw proved himself to be a reliable and skillful warrior?” Larkstar’s gaze flickered to her ginger friend. He had thrived well in AirClan after he made a full recovery several moons ago.  
“Of course.” He meowed, loud enough for every cat to hear.  
“Aspentail, has Rushpaw performed to the height of her abilities?”  
“There is nothing more I can teach her.” The gray tom meowed proudly.  
“Jayfoot, has Icepaw completed her warrior training to your standards?” She was well aware of her daughter’s rebellious and troublesome attitude. Larkstar had hope that Jayfoot would manage to make a warrior out of Icepaw, at least one that had the skills of one.  
“I suppose so,” he meowed, dipping his head to her.   
“Good.” Larkstar turned to the three apprentices,”Lionpaw, Icepaw, Rushpaw, do you swear to defend and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
“I do.” Lionpaw’s meow was louder than the Icepaws, she had merely mumbled her response, distracted.   
Rushpaw’s response was a quieter in relation to her reserved personality,”Yes.”  
“Lionpaw, we welcome your honor and courage. Use it well to protect AirClan, Lionfrost.” In one great leap, her son jumped up onto High Ledge. So much about the ginger tabby tom reminded Larkstar of Darkfrost, from the reckless fighting to his relentless courage. They briefly touched noses for a second until Lionfrost pulled away. He padded a couple of pawsteps away and waited for the other new warriors to join him.  
“Icepaw, your enthusiasm and spirit is something that will light our way throughout the toughest of times. I am proud for the warrior you have become, Iceshine.”   
Her daughter’s brilliant eyes brightened at the sound of her new name. In several, decisive leaps, she landed gracefully next to Larkstar. Excitedly, Iceshine touched noses briefly with her mother before dashing over to Lionfrost, almost bouncing in anticipation to start her life as a new warrior.  
Larkstar and Lionfrost exchanged an eye roll as Iceshine refused to calm down. With an amused shake of her head, she turned back to the crowd. Rushpaw was looking very anxious, her eyes wide as her paws kneaded the ground in anticipation. “Quiet, calculated, and intelligent, Rushpaw, I see the best of both of your parents within in. Take pride in your heritage, Rushripple.”   
Her anxiety vanished as her warrior name was called. It took her several cautious bounds, but eventually Rushripple made her way up. The brand new warrior seemed to gain confidence as she gazed down at the cats, whom began to cheer the new warrior names.  
The three new warriors stepped up, standing shoulder to shoulder with Larkstar. Most of the cats seemed to briefly forget about mourning as they loudly chanted. She raised her tail to silence them, “As you all know, there is a Gathering tonight. I would be honored if our new warriors joined us. Riverstripe, Phoenix, Aspentail, Flashstreak…” Larkstar raddled off the list of warriors that were going to the Gathering. It was more than usual, intending to send a message to FireClan that AirClan was as strong as ever.  
“Fireflight, you will be in charge. I recommend setting up the rest of the warriors in defense position in case FireClan dares to attack again.” She meowed, gazing at a lithe ginger and white tom. He was swarmed with the remaining cats, inquiring him about where he would want them.  
Iceshine, Lionfrost, and Rushripple leaped down from the High Ledge at once. They waited for their turn as Jayfoot dealt out patrols for the rest of the afternoon.   
Larkstar got to her paws and padded over the entrance of her den, a cracked opening a tail-length up. She squeezed in with ease, curling up into a tight ball in her moss nest. This was the first moment in several sunrises where she could just be alone and finally grieve. Her heart felt like it was going to shatter, reliving the moments when she witness Darkfrosts’ death. It wasn’t an honorable battle, it was two massive cats mercilessly attacking her brother. He hadn’t been able to defend himself as he was too weak from the mass amount of wounds covering out his body. Larkstar watched in horror as her brother collapsed, unable to deflect the killing blow. She hadn’t even been aware of Dapplepaw’s death. As she gathered the remaining cats, that’s when she saw her daughter's body within a whisker's length of Flaretail.   
Before she could really take in the full damage of the battle, the sheer number of deaths, Larkstar faded into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Heavy pawsteps padding against the High Ledge surface awoke her. Moonshine trickled into the tattered old nest, leaving patches of light. Larkstar lifted her head, her blurry vision focusing on ginger tom with fur missing from the right side of his face, revealing the ugly pink skin underneath.   
“How are you?” Phoenix murmured, as he helped the mourning she-cat to her paws. He glanced at her, concern deep in his eyes when she looked at him with wide, blank eyes.  
“Fine.” she looked away, shaking out her fur to get rid of any moss.   
Phoenix sighed heavily and cautiously slid down from the surface that had gone slick from dew. Larkstar followed, still gazed, and proceeded to slide ungracefully off of the roof, saving herself at the last second by flipping around and landed on her paws.  
She shook out her fur, trying to wake herself up and took her place at the front of the gathered warriors. Excited chattering mumbled behind her as she led out of camp, almost as if the fatal battle several days ago never happened.

The AirClan cats moved swiftly throughout their territory. Larkstar led the group, keeping her pace slow and consistent as to not get too far ahead. As they neared IceClan territory, her fur bristled. She cast a cautious glance, wondering why the border scent was stale. Worried, she picked up her pace while wondering if IceClan was okay.   
When Larkstar arrived, the moon was almost at its peak. The only other Clan there was EarthClan. She trotted over to Thornstar, who was sitting on his rock, eyes searching the darkness for the missing Clans.  
“Thornstar.” Larkstar leaped up next to him.   
He forced his gaze away from the shadows, focusing on her face. “Something’s not right.” Thornstar growled,”There is no sign of FireClan.”  
“Or IceClan. There was no fresh scent on our way here.” Concern spiked throughout her paws.  
He was about to respond before a couple of cats sped through the clearing, seemingly in a spurt of panic. “Thornstar-” one of them, a rugged brown tom huffed,”FireClan scent-in-IceClan…” He struggled to breathe.   
Larkstar and Thornstar shared a panicked and concerning glance as the other cat, a pale gray and black she-cat explained what they found. “FireClan, a whole bunch of them, heading towards IceClan.”   
Almost as if reading her mind, Thornstar nodded, as if giving her permission to address both clans. “We have information suggesting that FireClan is attacking IceClan. I ask you as a fellow warrior, will you join me in fighting?” Larkstar pleaded. Whispers escalated into loud, angered yowling.   
Aspentail stepped out from the crowd,”I will gladly fight alongside you.” Murmurs from the other cats seemed to agree with him, many of them getting to their paws, ready to sink their claws into some FireClan fur.   
“I am with you.” Thornstar dipped his head respectfully,”Let us go!” He yowled, leaping off the stone and sped into the forest. Larkstar followed closely, as did the IceClan and FireClan cats. She slowed down, searching for Tigerpaw. Larkstar finally located him, running in stride next to a young light gray she-cat.   
She bounded over to him, pushing two apprentices off to the side. “No. You and this apprentice go back to AirClan camp. Warn them.”  
“But Ravenpaw!” He protested, shaking his scruffy head.  
“Go!” Larkstar hissed, jumping to her paws again and took off after the warriors. Her paws thundered against the forest floor with ease. She easily caught up with the cats as they had neared the IceClan camp.


	24. Epilogue (Chapter 2)

Furious and painful screeches echoed from the camp. There was a heavy stench of blood in the air as Larkstar met with Thornstar at the entrance of the camp. After a couple of quiet moments discussing a brief strategy, Thornstar just shrugged and flicked his tail, summoning his clan around him.  
“Attack!” Larkstar yowled abruptly as she ran out of patience. Every second mattered, no strategy would help any cat now. Shoving the EarthClan leader, Larkstar launched herself through the thistle barrier into battle.  
She struggled to find a target when she arrived into battle. There were bloodied cats everywhere tearing into each other. It was hard to decipher IceClan warrior from FireClan, at least by scent. Larkstar had come to recognize certain warriors from the multiple battles over past seasons. Her gaze flickered across the battling cats, settling on a gray tortoiseshell jabbing at a weak Flystream.  
The IceClan warrior was feebly defending herself by lashing out her claws, barely able to stay on her paws. Larkstar bounded over to Flystream, digging her claws into Rosefangs shoulders, ripping her away from the exhausted tortoiseshell.   
Larkstar delivered several well placed blows to Rosefang’s head. She let out a confused snarl, unaware that AirClan and EarthClan had joined the fight and took off, fleeing out of camp.  
Satisfied, she searched again for another target. Rage lit an enraged flame within her when she saw an IceClan warrior she did not recognized partnering with Batwing to attack a young apprentice and Hawkfire. Larkstar attempted to make her way through the battle. Every time she tried to slip passed a pair tussling out, she got thrust out of the way. Her heart stopped as Batwing lashed out and Hawkfire fell to the ground.   
“No!” Larkstar gasped, shoving passed Duskstorm and Swanfur who were wrestling around, trying to take advantage over the other. She tossed herself onto Batwings back, throwing him off of balance. The other IceClan warrior had disappeared into the battle as Larkstar sunk her teeth into Batwings loose neck fur.   
He started to kick out, trying to shake loose the lithe she-cat. The harder he shook, the tighter she clung onto to his pelt with her claws and teeth. Eventually, he stopped trying to get her off. He stopped trying altogether and went completely limp. This was when Larkstar tasted something gross and metallic in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she let go of Batwing, realizing that she’d murdered him.   
She staggered away, guilt gripping her paws, forcing her to watch as the life drained from his body. Before she could even turn around to join back into the battle, darkness slammed down on her vision as she felt her body hit the ground.


	25. Epilogue (Chapter 3)

Larkstar blinked rapidly, adjusting to sudden light. She scrambled to her paws, alert, her fur fluffed out to its capacity. Her fur felt surprisingly light, the stench of blood gone. At her paws lay a broken she-cat, her white fur covered in blood splatter.   
“Two down.” A russet she-cat snarled in her ear before bounding off into the crowd. She watched as Archstar disappeared into the crowd, likely searching for a new target.   
“You need to wake up, please!” A familiar voice begged from behind. Startled, she turned around to see Darkfrost. His dark eyes were wide with fear and urgency.  
It finally hit Larkstar, the realization that Archstar had taken another one of her lives. She just shook her at her brother, becoming solemn. Her body needed time to recover, no matter how much she desperately wanted to get back into the battle.  
“No! You don’t understand!” He cried out before taking off into the mayhem. Larkstar sighed and followed Darkfrost into the fray. She didn’t feel anything as she passed through the fighting cats like a ghost.   
There was an earsplitting yowl echoing from the nursery. Immediately, the fighting stopped, every cat turned to where the screech had originated. Darkfrost halted at the edge of the gathering cats, glancing over his shoulder at Larkstar, his eyes darker than usual.   
She stopped next to him, a low growl resonating in her throat in both confusion and anger at what she saw.   
Archstar was standing next to two, almost identical IceClan warriors that she didn’t recognize. They were tall, lithe white toms with thick black dapples scattered across their pelts. The only noticable difference was that one had light, sky blue eyes and the other a mischievous amber. She could barely see Gorsestar behind them, barely able to stand.  
I don’t like this… Larkstar glanced at Darkfrost, who obviously felt the same way by the way his claws dug into the ground, lips drawn back in a silent snarl.  
“Our constant run of failures are over!” Archstar yowled, gazing around the group of skeptically observing cats. “IceClan will thrive under the new leadership of Blackstorm and Whitewind!”  
Double leaders? What about Gorsestar? Her jaws hung open in astonishment. She glanced over to Darkfrost. His tail was lashing as he desperately wanted to tear into Archstar.  
“To cement their position and power, they will drive out Gorsestar.” The FireClan leader purred, stepping out of the white-black warriors way.  
One of them laughed dryly, surprising even Archstar with his response,”Oh, silly Archstar. Thank you for your clans help, but we’ve got it from here.” At the flick of his tail, the other tom sunk his claws into Gorsestar’s throat.   
This wasn’t something a cat could recover from, even a leader with a couple of lives. There were some wounds that StarClan couldn’t even heal. The IceClan leader just slid to the ground as blood gushed out from his throat. Larkstar, Darkfrost, and the rest of the clans, including Archstar, watched in horror as Gorsestar’s body shook violently as his lives were taken by the deep gash in his throat.   
The two toms stood proudly, eyes glittering with ambition and accomplishment.  
“This battle is over,” said the amber eyed tom, the same cat that slaughtered Gorsestar.  
“If you do not agree with your new leaders, I’m sure that those rogues in the Twolegplace will accept you.” The other tom meowed. His tone sent an unnerving chill down Larkstars spine.  
Quiet murmurs echoed throughout the crowd of cats. Cautious glances were exchanged by the FireClan and IceClan cats until, slowly, cats stepped forward. Not only were the cats IceClan, but a multiple were of FireClan blood.  
Suddenly, a terrifyingly strong wind swept swallowed Larkstar up. She couldn’t breathe, everything was a terrible, black darkness. Within a couple of heartbeats, she jolted awake. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest as her vision slowly began to focus. Larkstar slowly got to her paws, shaking out her fur violently to try and wake up. Every part of the bloodied leader ached with exhaustion as she dragged herself over to the gathered cats.   
No cat even looked at her when she joined them, as the two new leaders of IceClan were speaking.  
“Interesting, don’t you think Blackstorm?” Pale blue eyes blazed mischievously as he glanced at his brother.  
“Indeed.” Blackstorm sighed. ”Disappointing. But those of you who have decided to leave, you will not be welcome back,” There was a disturbing threat in his deep, calm meow that every cat could feel to the bone.   
No other word needed to be said. The message was clear. These two toms had taken over IceClan and had no intention of living in peace.

Cats rushed out of camp immediately, the wounded limping out with pained groans as fast as they could. Her own warriors gathered around Larkstar quietly without any word. Jayfoot didn’t even glance at the grieving leader as he took control and guided the exhausted cats towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished!
> 
> I intended to do a sequel but why bother spend all that time writing and writing if no one reads it?
> 
> Please leave comments! I want to improve my writing skills and get back into writing but I'm so unmotivated, ya know? 
> 
> Anyways. If you made it this far, great job! Thank you so much for taking time out of your life to read my story.


End file.
